Traicion
by Helena Grand
Summary: Dolía, dolía mucho levantarse por las mañanas y sentir frio el otro lado de la cama, el vacio, la ausencia, pero dolía aun más la traición y el desengaño. Fue valiente cuando se puso su mejor traje ese día y se arreglo lo mejor posible, cuando se encaro con el que había sido el amor de su vida, con mano firme sostuvo su varita para romper los lazos mágicos que los habian unido.
1. Con Otra En Mi Cama

**.**

 **. .**

 **. . .**

 **-1-**

 **Con otra en mi cama**

 **. . .**

En una pequeña casa en las orillas de Londres una pareja discutía acaloradamente, después de que de improviso llegara una mujer a su propia casa y se encontrara con una escena que la dejo sin habla por unos minutos.

Cuando recupero el aplomo se paro firme, encarando al hombre que estaba pálido como la cera esperando una respuesta.

-¡No me debes nada! puedes irte sin remordimiento alguno, que no ha pasado nada que no tenga remedio, así que ahórrate tus disculpas y solo vete. No me mires así, ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué me pusiera a llorar por tus acciones? ¿Qué suplicara porque te quedaras a mi lado?, pues no lo hare y si es eso lo que esperas ya puedes largarte, porque tus ojos no lo verá jamás. -Dijo contundente viéndole a los ojos con desafío y sabiendo cuanto le afectaban sus palabras.

-Pensé que me amabas.

-Y lo hice, pero no esperes que suplique por amor, cuando de manera tan fácil me has cambiado. Y aun no entiendo con que cara me hablas de amor cuando te encontré revolcándote con otra.

-Fue solo un error.

-¡Solo un error! -Replico exasperada. -Un error es llegar tarde, olvidar mi cumpleaños o nuestro aniversario, pero dudo mucho que "solo sea un error" encontrarte entre las piernas de otra en mi propia cama.

-¡Perdóname! -Suplico e intento acercarse a ella pero se arrepintió cuando le miro con tanto desprecio que tuvo que dar un paso atrás abatido como si esa mirada le hubiera golpeado sin aviso.

-Te perdono. -Dijo lentamente y el alzo la vista esperanzado. -Pero no volveré a contigo. -La firmeza en sus palabras lo golpeo de nuevo.

-Por favor, lo siento tanto.

-Yo lo siento más. ¿Y sabes que es lo que más lamento? Lamento haber invertido tanto tiempo en ti, me arrepiento por ser una estúpida y no darme cuenta del canalla que eres.

-Dame una oportunidad. -Suplico de nuevo intentando convencerla.

-No. -Dijo contundente. -¡Si no te vas tú, me voy yo! -Advirtió y el pelirrojo se quedo atónito, congelado en su sitio no se pudo mover. -Entonces me voy. -Tomo su abrigo y su bolsa y salió de esa casa para siempre, con la frente muy en alto y el corazón destrozado.

Había llegado a esa gran mansión hacia unos minutos, la hicieron pasar y la condujeron a la estancia, mientras anunciaban la visita a los dueños de la casa.

Estaba nerviosa, aun temblaba de pies a cabeza, había sido incapaz de tomar asiento en el estado en que estaba y buscando calmarse un poco caminaba alrededor de la estancia. Tenía las manos heladas y el rostro pálido, si se había controlado hasta ese momento era porque se aferraba al coraje y la rabia que sentía para no derrumbarse.

Escucho que la puerta se abría y daba paso a un hombre que la observo con cautela, con sorpresa disimulada, levanto la ceja incrédulo, pues creía que se habían equivocado al anúnciala, pues hubiera esperado muchas visitas, pero nunca a ella.

-¿A qué debo el honor de tu visita?

-Vengo a hacerte un favor. -Dijo la mujer que se frotaba las manos.

-¿Tu un favor a mí? -Pregunto más desconcertado.

Ella no se preocupo por contesta se limito a hacer otra pregunta. -¿Esta tu esposa?

-A que viene eso.

-Contesta. -Urgió.

-No está. -Contesto inseguro. -No tardara en llegar, ¿La buscas a ella?

-No precisamente, como te he dicho vengo a hacerte un favor, pero sé que como no me creerás lo mejor será que lo compruebes por ti mismo. Toma. -Le dijo tendiéndole un pequeño frasco.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Varitaserum, suero de la verdad.

-Sé lo que es Granger, lo que no entiendo es por qué demonios me los das, o que haces aquí en mi casa.

-Escucha bien lo que voy a decir, tu esposa te engaña. -Levanto la mano para callarlo.

-¡Estás loca! -Dijo furioso y se acerco amenazante tomándola por los brazos, haciéndole daño.

-Sabía que no me creerías, para eso es la poción. Tienes opciones, siempre las hay. -Aclaro soltándose del agarre. -Puedes dárselo y preguntarle donde estaba hace un par de horas, que hacía y con quien, o puedes no dárselo y hacer como que no pasa nada, yo me marchare por esa puerta como si nunca hubiera venido y serás tan feliz como hasta ahora. Tú decides.

Se escucharon los pasos cercanos de unos tacones, la mujer no espero respuesta y se escondió tras una puerta sin dejar de ver a los ojos a ese hombre que estaba enojado y confuso.

La puerta se abrió y por ella entraba su mujer, con la que llevaba dos años de feliz matrimonio. La noto pálida y nerviosa, como si no esperar a verlo en ese lugar.

-Hola amor. -Saludo la mujer e intento suavizar sus facciones alteradas.

-Astoria. -Dijo a manera de saludo y como buen ex Slytherin oculto sus emociones con suma facilidad. -¿Donde has estado cariño? llegue del trabajo y esperaba encontrarte. -Le comento sin muchas ceremonia como si no fuera importante.

-Salí con Daphne. -Contesto de inmediato y desvió la mirada.

Algo en la actitud de su mujer no encajaba, estaba demasiado nerviosa. Dentro de su bolsillo apretaba el pequeño frasco con la poción de la verdad, se preguntaba si debía o no usarla. Era un delito usarla sin permiso, aunque claro que considerando la persona que se lo había proporcionado no esperaba que representara un problema viniendo de ella.

Sabía que aun estaba escondida tras esa puerta a la espera de que tomara una decisión.

-Te apetece una copa. -Le invito y la rubia acepto con una media sonrisa.

Mando traer las bebidas, pero antes de entregarle la suya a su mujer, sin que se diera cuenta vertió la poción. El bebió de su copa y espero que su esposa hiciera lo mismo y así fue, dejo pasar unos minutos para que le hiciera efecto y después se sentó a su lado.

-¿Saliste hace rato con tu hermana? -Pregunto el rubio.

-No. -Contesto y se llevo la mano a su boca asustada por lo que había dicho, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa.

-¿Me mentiste?

-Sí. -Volvió a contestar de manera involuntaria

-¿Dónde estuviste? -Pregunto con frialdad, tenia los dientes apretados al igual se sus puños.

Astoria intento resistirse pero las palabras salían de su boca en contra de su voluntad. -En casa de los Weasley

-¿Cuál de todos los Weasley?

-Ronald Weasley. -Confeso con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Me engañas con él? -Pregunto con rabia.

-Si.

Se escucho un golpe, Draco había abofeteado a su esposa.

Hermione había salido de su escondite y fue su voz la que se escucho formulando la siguiente pregunta, deteniendo por el brazo a Malfoy que estaba a punto de volver a abofetearla.

-¿Desde cuándo se entienden?

La rubia la miro con rabia pero se vio forzada a contestar. -Desde hace un año.

El rubio se soltó del agarre de la castaña y estuvo a punto de írsele encima a su esposa, pero Hermione fue más rápida y lo petrifico.

-Si sabes lo que te conviene, te marcharas ahora. -Desafiante se planto frente a la rubia que aun bajo los efectos de la poción lloraba y enojada intento abofetearla pero la castaña intercepto su mano antes de que lograra su fin y la empujo haciendo que esta se sentara de nuevo en el sillón.

-¿Quieres escuchar toda la verdad? -Le grito la rubia. -Pues la verdad es que Ron encuentra en mi lo que tú no le das siendo una frígida, yo si soy una mujer.

-¡Lárgate! -Le grito. -Si no quieres que libere a Malfoy y te muela a golpes como mereces. -Amenazo.

La rubia no tuvo más remedio que obedecer a la orden, pues sabía que en el momento que lo liberara Draco era capaz de lastimarla por lo que había hecho.

Hermione espero a que se fuera y después de un tiempo prudente rompió el hechizo que mantenía al rubio petrificado, que soltó una maldición.

-¿Por qué me hechizaste?

-No merece la pena que ensucies tus manos por alguien como ellos.

-¡Matare a Weasley! -Amenazo.

-Hazlo si pretendes pasar el resto de tu vida tras las rejas.

-Como puedes estar tan tranquila. -Tomando un florero lo estrello contra una de las paredes.

-No estoy tranquila pero tampoco soy tan estúpida como para hacer una tontería.

-No te importa que se hayan burlado de nosotros.

-Me importa y mucho, fui yo la que los encontró revolcándose en mi cama. Pero no voy a echar a perder mi vida por alguien que no vale la pena. Si he venido aquí es porque considere que merecías saberlo, no para que arruinaras tu vida buscando venganza, ninguno de los dos lo merece. Además me debes un favor.

Draco estaba fuera de sí, pero no esperaba que la castaña le fuera a pedir algo.

-¿Qué quieres?

-No se tu, pero a mí me apetece pagarles con la misma moneda.

Malfoy la miro sorprendido.

-No te asustes, no te estoy pidiendo amor eterno, solo una noche. Además no tengo a donde ir y al menos esta noche no quiero dormir sola.

-¡Porqué no! -Dijo el rubio en voz alta.

Se sentía herido y humillado al saberse traicionado por Astoria, y que mejor manera de descargarse que corresponder de la misma manera. Sonrió seductor y se acerco a la castaña.

-¿Estás segura Granger?

-Nunca estuve tan segura. -Le dijo desafiante antes de besarle con furia.

Hermione era una buena mujer, no era vengativa y ante todo era fiel a sus ideales y a sus sentimientos, pero justo en ese momento mando todo a la mierda, porque si se había mantenido firme hasta ese momento era porque se aferraba al odio y al resentimiento.

Solo esa noche deseaba desahogarse, dejarse llevar y olvidarlo todo, olvidar que encontró a su marido en la cama con otra, olvidar que esa otra era la esposa de su enemigo, olvidar que justo en ese momento el hombre que le prodigaba caricias y encendía su sangre era precisamente Draco Malfoy, su enemigo.

Se abandono al placer, se entrego con fervor, con devoción, como nunca lo había hecho, porque era mucha la rabia que sentía y mucho el resentimiento y podía sentir en los besos y las caricias de Malfoy la misma necesidad de borrar todo. Se sintió dichosa al saber que era ahora ella la que estaba en una cama ajena, enredándose en la sabana que no eran suyas y en brazos de un hombre que sabía muy bien lo que hacía. Draco descargo todas sus frustraciones de la mejor manera y descubrió que esa castaña llevaba fuego en la sangre y se entregaba de una manera que le sorprendía sobremanera.

Amanecieron juntos, exhaustos por la faena, pero satisfechos y complacidos.

-No cometas una tontería ¿Quieres? -Le dijo Hermione mientras acariciaba su rostro y le besaba ligeramente en los labios.

-Solo con una condición Granger.

-¿Cual?

-Quédate conmigo.

-Creo que tenemos mucho que resolver antes de pensar en algo así. -Le acaricio de nuevo el rostro. -Pero esta no es una despedida es un hasta luego.

Le beso largamente antes de irse.


	2. Dulce Venganza

**.**

 **. .**

 **. . .**

 **-2-**

 **Dulce Venganza**

 **. . .**

Cuando abandono la mansión a su mente llegaron todos esos pensamientos y sentimientos que había deseado hasta entonces evadir, esperaba sentirse mal por lo que acababa de hacer, esperaba que llegara la culpa a trastornarla por rebajarse y ponerse a la misma altura que Ron, su marido, pero lo cierto era que estaba muy lejos de sentir culpa, siendo sincera con ella misma se sentía aliviada, muy a pesar que sabía que su matrimonio se había ido al demonio, que no tenia casa y que no sabía que aria a partir de entonces con su vida, estaba tranquila y podía sentir muchas cosas, pero culpa no.

No se permitió llorar en ningún momento, no porque no lo deseara o no se sintiera devastada en el mismo momento en que abrió la puerta y se encontró con ese espectáculo, pero no dejo que las lágrimas brotaran, sabiendo muy bien que eso era lo que esperarían de ella. Y por primera vez y en contra de todo pronóstico se prometió no ser la misma persona emocionalmente frágil que permitía que le pasaran por encima.

Todo parecía ir en cámara lenta, podía ver como estaba su marido entre las piernas de esa rubia, desde el pasillo había escuchado los gemidos, que la dejaron helada, abrió la puerta lentamente y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, entonces llego la realidad golpeándole el rostro, su marido, el hombre al cual amaba desde hacia tantos y tantos años le estaba engañando en su propia cama.

Fue una ingenua al suponer que sería un día especial su aniversario, había salido pronto del trabajo para preparar una cena especial, contaba con que fuera una sorpresa, y la sorpresa se la llevo ella.

No quería pensar más en eso, recordar la lastimaba profundamente, eran ya dos años de matrimonio, dos años de vivir bajo el mismo techo y creer que conocía al hombre que estaba a su lado, para después descubrir que no era la persona que pensaba.

Aviso al trabajo que ese día no se presentaría, tenía muchas cosas que resolver, lo primero que hizo fue ir a la madriguera. Se apareció a poca distancia de la casa, toco a la puerta y fue recibida tan cordialmente por la Señora Weasley como siempre.

-Buen día querida, pero pasa no te quedes en la puerta. -La abrazo afectuosa y después de hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar.

-Buen día Molly. -Saludo con cortesía, por el semblante de la pelirroja mayos se dio cuenta que no sabía nada de lo ocurrido.

-Ocurre algo Hermione. -Le dijo preocupada al ver la seriedad de su nuera.

La castaña tomo su mano y la llevo a sentarse en una de las sillas del comedor, donde tantas veces se había sentado a lado de Ron en las reuniones familiares, suspiro abatida como si de repente un peso se formara en su espalda.

-Molly lo que tengo que decirte no es agradable, ni fácil para mí.

-No me asustes querida, que pasa. -Se puso repentinamente pálida.

Hermione tomo una mano de la pelirroja entre sus manos antes de hablar para calmarla un poco. -Si me atrevo a venir a molestarla es porque creo que merece saber por mi lo que me a llevado a tomar esta decisión, porque ante todo siempre la he considerado como si segunda madre y espero que esto no cambien el lazo que siempre nos a unido, aunque entendería que esto no fuera posible.

-Por favor explícate porque no entiendo nada. -Las manos comenzaban a sudarle.

-Voy a divorciarme de Ron.

-¿Por qué? -Pregunto lívida ante la noticia.

-Lo encontré ayer con otra mujer. - dijo al fin y Molly se llevo una mano a la boca para ahogar un grito.

-No puede ser. -Exclamo después de unos largos segundos de estar helada por la noticia.

-Me temo que es cierto, lo encontré en nuestra propia cama en brazos de Astoria Malfoy, como comprenderá no puedo seguir al lado de Ron, por lo que supe ayer tenían un año de relación y aunque yo sospechaba que algo malo pasaba nunca imagine que se tratara de algo así. Como ya le he dicho pienso divorciarme, pero no quería hacerlo sin que supiera por mi lo ocurrido, no pienso darle explicación a nadie de mis acciones ni mucho menos, pero usted merecía saber, le dejo a su consideración decirles o no a los demás.

-Lo siento. -Se disculpo con lágrimas en los ojos la señora Weasley.

-No tiene por que disculparse no es culpa suya.

Molly la abrazo con fuerza. -Aun así siento mucho que tengas que pasar por algo así por culpa de mi hijo.

-No se preocupe, saldré adelante. Tengo que irme, pero quiero que sepa que esto no cambia en nada todo el cariño y afecto que siento por su familia.

Se despidieron con tristeza, La pelirroja no dejaba de llorar pero Hermione se mantuvo firme y no derramo ninguna lágrima, aunque su semblante estaba lleno de amargura y aflicción al despedirse de esa mujer que era como su segunda madre.

Después de esa corta visita a la madriguera la castaña se aventuro al ministerio a realizar los trámites correspondientes para la separación formal. Todos se sorprendieron por la noticia de la ruptura, pero nadie se atrevió a cuestionar a la Directora de la Aplicación de Leyes Mágicas, nadie además de los involucrados y la Señora Weasley supieron los motivos que orillaron a Hermione a tomar esa decisión.

Ron no puso objeción alguna, no tenía cara para oponerse cuando él fue el culpable de todo, estaba muy arrepentido de sus acciones, pero sabía que de nada serviría suplicar más a Hermione, pues tenía claro que no le daría otra oportunidad. Por otro lado cuando Harry se entero de lo ocurrido por boca del propio pelirrojo, se puso furioso, no podía creer que Ron se atreviera a engañar y lastimas de esa manera a la chica que consideraba su hermana.

Con los Weasley no le fue mucho mejor, pues cuando llego de visita a a la madriguera su madre lo recibió con una bofetada.

-Nosotros no te educamos de esa manera, cómo pudiste ser capaz de hacer algo así. -Le reclamaba entre lágrimas su madre. -Nunca encontraras alguien mejor que Hermione. -Sentencio antes de irse a la cocina e ignorarlo por completo.

Ron se quedo de pie en la entrada sintiéndose un miserable, con la mano en la mejilla adolorida, todos tenían razón había cometido el error más grande de su vida, aun no entendía como había acabado todo de esa manera, al principio solo había coincidido en el Callejón Diagon con Astoria, cuando el salía de su trabajo en Sortilegios Weasley. No fue algo premeditado, simplemente una casualidad, chocaron por ir distraídos a lo que siguió una disculpa y una larga platica compartiendo una cerveza de mantequilla.

Después esas pláticas se habían vuelto frecuentes y un día simplemente terminaron en un cuarto de hotel compartiendo algo más que una bebida. Ron sabia que hacia mal pero no pudo y no quiso detenerse, la adrenalina que corría por sus venas lo hacía sentir vivo, y pronto sin darse cuenta se volvió adicto a esas sensaciones que lo hacían sentir diferente.

Al principio se sintió culpable al llegar a su casa y ser recibido por Hermione con una sonrisa dulce, pero pronto la pasión que sentía por Astoria se hizo más fuerte y la culpa fue perdiendo fuerza. Amaba a su esposa, pero a veces consideraba tan sosa su forma de ser y su vida conyugal que busco en otros brazos el candor que sentía no encontraba en Hermione.

Ahora que ya era demasiado tarde, se daba cuenta de su estupidez, Astoria no significaba nada para él, por esa rubia solo sentía el más puro deseo que no se comparaba con lo que sentía por su esposa, sin embargo, ya nada volvería a ser igual.

Draco Malfoy estaba en su despacho, sentado tras su escritorio estaba pensativo, con su mano sujetaba su barbilla meditando que aria a partir de ahora. Siendo sincero no amaba a Astoria pero si le quería de alguna forma, si se había casado con ella era solo para cumplir los caprichos de su madre y limpiar un poco su apellido, pero nunca hubiera imaginado que lo traicionaría de esa manera, mucho menos con el pobretón de Weasley.

En un principio lo único que había ocupado sus pensamientos eran su sed de venganza, pero muy a su pesar Granger tenia razón, no estaba dispuesto a arruinar su vida por dos ratas despreciables que no merecían la pena. Por eso ahora pensaba con la mente más fría y de manera más calculadora cual sería la mejor forma de hacerlos pagar.

Cuando tuvo claro que era exactamente lo que quería mando llamar a su abogado.

Astoria regreso a la mansión Malfoy para recoger sus cosas sabiendo que no era buena idea toparse con Draco en esos momentos, pero no tuvo mucha suerte pues su aun marido la esperaba en la alcoba conyugal a sabiendas que tendría que ir en algún momento.

-Hola Querida. -Le saludo.

Astoria retrocedió asustada. -No temas. -Le dijo con voz calmada, pero no dejaba de intimidar la amenaza escondida en esa apacible dulzura con la que le hablaba. -Hay que aclarar ciertas cosas Astoria.

La rubia temblaba de pies a cabeza pero sabía que no tenía alternativa mas que escuchar lo que tuviera que decir Draco.

-Quiero el divorcio, mas no estoy dispuesto a escándalos y no te daré ni un centavo de mi dinero.

-Y que te hace pensar que aceptare.

-Si no aceptas hacerlo por las buenas, siempre hay otras maneras. -Le dijo amenazante.

-No te tengo miedo. -Mintió y trato de ser firme pero su voz temblosa la traicionaba.

-Pues deberías si fueras un poco más inteligente, aunque sabiendo con quien me engañas me hace pensar que eres más estúpida de lo que imagine. -Hizo una pausa y se acerco unos pasos más a la rubia quien retrocedió con miedo. -Las cosas están así Astoria, si no aceptas mis condiciones todo mundo sabrá la clase de zorra que eres y no creo que a tus padres les complazca mucho saberlo, mucho menos considerando que los negocios que tenemos en común terminarían. Así que tú decides, además toma en cuenta que la esposa de Weasley es alguien de peso en el ministerio y fue testigo de tus encuentros amorosos con su marido.

-Está bien, será como digas. -No tenía más remedio que aceptar.

-Perfecto, entonces toma tus cosas y vete de mi casa. -Ordeno saliendo de la habitación para encerrarse en su estudio.

A pesar de todo Draco se sentía tranquilo, pasar la noche con Hermione apaciguo sus ánimos, en un inicio había estad dispuesto a golpear a Weasley y Astoria, pero su encuentro logro calmarlo, todavía no asimilaba los alcances de ese encuentro furtivo, nunca hubiera pensado que se darían las cosas de esa manera, pero tampoco estaba arrepentido de haber compartido su lecho con esa castaña.

Sus ideales de la sangre hacia mucho habían quedado olvidados en algún recóndito lugar, donde quedaron también las viejas rencillas y el odio que alguna vez había sentido cuando comprendió que esos sentimientos solo eran producto de su ignorancia y su falta de capacidad de admitir que su padre no tenía la verdad absoluta.

Hacía mucho tiempo desde eso y desde entonces había intentado cambiar, por eso en contra de sus costumbres había sido fiel a una sola mujer desde que se casaran porque no quería ser como su padre que tenía múltiples amantes. Ahora se sentía ridículo de cumplir con ese compromiso cuando su esposa era la que se revolcaba con otro.

Pero por algún y a pesar de que todo era tan reciente parecía que no le importaba en lo mas mínimo, claro que seguía ofendido y se sentía traicionado, pero por alguna razón le bastaba recordar el cuerpo desnudo de Hermione enredado al suyo para disipar esos sentimientos tormentosos. Aun sentía su sabor en los labios y su calor en la piel.

Le había propuesto que se quedara, porque pensó que esa sería la mejor forma de vengarse, pero cuando se fue se dio cuenta de que en verdad deseaba que no se fuera, no quería estar solo porque eso lo hacía sentir miserable.

Las semanas pasaron con rapidez, Hermione había comprado un departamento cercas del ministerio, no había vuelto a ver a Ron o a Draco, pero sabía que en un par de días seria la audiencia para la anulación de su enlace mágico matrimonial.

Aparentaba estar tranquila, pero en realidad no lo estaba, todo había pasado tan rápido que no le había dado tiempo de asimilar las cosas. No se arrepentía de haber pasado esa noche con Malfoy, esa había sido su manera muy personal de vengarse, pero sentía que había quedado algo inconcluso y ella no era de las personas que dejaba cosas sin resolver.

Hermione no era la misma, ese golpe recibido del hombre que amaba la cambio de muchas maneras, ella era muy inteligente, probablemente la mejor bruja de los últimos tiempos, era una de las heroínas mas reconocida y admiradas, pero jamás se valió de su fama para sobresalir, trabajaba duro, con empeño y dedicación, lo que le había hecho ganar un puesto importante en el ministerio. Había confiado ciegamente en Ron, en su cariño, nunca se hubiera imaginado que podría ser capaz de hacer algo así. Y ahora se sentía utilizada y engañada, herida en lo más hondo de su corazón porque comprobaba que era demasiado ingenua y había creído siempre en su palabra.

Ahora que todo se había descubierto todo se podía pensar en todos esos detalles que antes no había tomado en cuentas, de todas las llegadas tarde, las repetidas ausencias, las evasiones, la falta de intimidad, las escasas muestras de cariño, había sido una estúpida por no darse cuenta antes, por confiar tan ciegamente en él y no querer ver la realidad de toda esa porquería.

Ron le había enviado muchas cartas de disculpa, flores y dulce. Le decía que todo hacia sido una grave equivocación y que la amaba, que lo se Astoria era algo sin importancia, algo meramente físico, y eso lejos de reconfortarla la hundo mas.

Porque pensar que Ron hubiera actuado por amor hubiera sido quizás menos doloroso que comprobar que todo lo había hecho solo por mera calentura, porque de alguna manera seria más comprensible que el amor se hubiera acabado y sus sentimientos hacia Astoria fueran de verdad y no solo bajos instintos y pasiones carnales.

Una parte de Hermione murió esa noche y quedo su fantasma en esa habitación que había sido testigo del amor que la había unido con Ronald Weasley. Esas paredes eran testigos de las muchas noches a lo largo de esos dos años en los que la castaña se había entregado en cuerpo y alma al hombre que era el centro de su mundo y que de buenas a primeras se le hizo fácil engañarla.

Esa leona tenía muchos sueños por cumplir al lado de ese hombre que había jurado amarla y respetarla, aquel que había prometido cuidarla y protegerla hasta el fin de sus vidas. Pero todas esas promesas, todos esos juramentos eran solo basura, le había fallado y con ello mando a la mierda todos esos sueños de una familia feliz, de hijos a los cuales cuidar en un futuro, de ese hogar lleno de calor y armonía.

Dolía, dolía mucho levantarse por las mañanas y sentir frio el otro lado de la cama, dolía el vacio, la ausencia, pero dolía aun más la traición y el desengaño. Se obligaba a si misma a ser valiente, a no dejarse caer, debía seguir adelante e intentar ser feliz, debía aprender a ser feliz sin él.

Pero no iba llorar, suficiente había llorado el primer fin de semana que paso sola, en contra de sus costumbres había bebido hasta estar completamente ebria, Luna la cuido mientras lo hacía y la escucho llorar con frustración y dolor, sin embargo, ese día fue el único que se permitió llorar, porque a la mañana siguiente y a pesar de la resaca se fue de compras al lado de su amiga y buscando un cambio, se adentro en las tiendas para cambiar su guardarropa y su imagen.

Fue Valiente cuando se puso su mejor vestido y se arreglo lo mejor que pudo ese día de audiencia. Fue valiente y levanto muy en alto la frente cuando caminaba por los pasillos del ministerio y podía sentir con claridad las miradas curiosas seguirlas, intentando indagar que había orillado a la perfecta Directora de la regulación de Leyes Mágicas a separarse de Ronald Weasley. Fue valiente cuando se cruzo con Astoria y le sonrió con dignidad, y lo fue cuando llego a esa oficina y al cruzar la puerta Ron la esperaba al lado del Ministro para terminar por fin con esa relación llena de mentiras y falsedades.

Salió con dignidad y afuera esperaban su turno Draco y Astoria Malfoy para finiquitar también su enlace mágico. Sonrió de nuevo con suficiencia a la rubia y le guiño el ojo al rubio que le sonrió seductor y esa fue su venganza, ninguno de los dos dijo nada de aquel encuentro, pero sin duda Ron y Astoria notaron a la perfección esa complicidad entre el giño y la sonrisa seductora de ambos, las palabras sobraron cuando ambos se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla y una sonrisa que dejo pálidos y congelados a esos traidores que habían provocado una dulce venganza.


	3. Pagando Su Error

**.**

 **. .**

 **. . .**

 **-3-**

 **Pagando Su Error**

 **. . .**

Es curiosa la manera en el que el destino nos hace darnos cuenta de que somos como hojas meciéndose en el viento de lo desconocido, incapaces de tener voluntad propia ante los embates que nos agitan y asaltan a cada momento. Curiosa esa forma de volvernos a la realidad de la vida, demostrarnos que puede ser cruel aun con las buenas persona, aun con aquellas que no debían sufrir y que sin embargo, sufrían.

Hermione no era perfecta, podía ser en muchos sentidos alguien extremadamente demandante, exigente y exasperante, pero tenía un alma buena y caritativa, era fiel en sus convicciones y luchaba por el bien común, por la igualdad y por la felicidad de los demás. Era valiente e inteligente, ya lo había probado en innumerables ocasiones a lo largo de su estancia en Hogwarts y en las penurias de la guerra. Y ahora a pesar de haber padecido más de lo que padecía la mayoría, de haber librado una gran lucha, sufría sin importar si lo mereciera o no.

Ella era buena y no merecía que sus sueños se rompieran de esa manera, no merecía que la traicionaran cuando ella siempre fue leal, no merecía que Ron se burlada de esa manera con sus engaños, y sin embargo, ahí estaba ahora divorciada y cargando a cuestas todos esos sueños rotos, esas esperanza y fe puestas en la persona equivocada.

Pero Granger no se dejaría vencer, no ahora, no después de lo vivido, no después de casi morir en busca de un mañana mejor. No era momento entonces de revolverse en sus pesares, no se derrumbaría ni se dejaría vencer, ni por Ron, ni por nadie.

Era algo terriblemente doloroso comenzar de nuevo y dejar atrás parte de si mismo, pero tenía que hacerlo y lo aria, y por primera vez en su vida seria egoísta y pensaría primero en ella y que se jodiera todo aquel al que no le pareciera.

Por eso sintió una gran satisfacción cuando se encontró a Draco y Astoria esperando afuera, para terminar también con su relación llena de falsedades, y sonrió de manera coqueta sintiéndose más viva y poderosa, más aun al ver los rostros sorprendidos y atónitos de su ex marido y de la rubia acompañante de Malfoy.

Sintiendo esa libertad corriendo por sus venas como un aviso de que ya nada le ataba, beso su mejilla como despedida y sin ningún tipo de recato Draco hizo lo mismo no sin antes sonreír de esa manera tan sensual y mirarla de manera significativa.

La castaña ya salía del lugar cuando un enojado pelirrojo le dio alcance.

-¿Qué significa eso? -Interrogo con el rostro enrojecido y los puños apretados.

Ella se giro lentamente y le miro retadora, sin más emociones en su rostro que una infinita indiferencia, y se quedo en silencio sin contestar a la pregunta como si esperara que le aclarara a que se refería.

Al ver que no contestaba intento calmarse un poco, pero volvió a formular una nueva pregunta -¿A que han venido esas confianzas con Malfoy?

-No sé a qué te refieres. -Dijo inocentemente pero por la sonrisa que se imprimió en sus labios esa declaración tenia de todo menos inocencia.

-Como demonios no sabes a que me refiero, lo acabas de saludar, incluso te despediste de el con un beso, como si fueran los más grandes amigos. -El tono de reproche era evidente, pero eso la hizo incluso sonreirá aun mas a la castaña.

-No tengo ninguna obligación de contestarte Ronald, pero lo hare por los viejos tiempos. -Dijo sarcástica. -Malfoy y yo somos amigos o mejor dicho compañeros de las mismas adversidades, y como tales puedo saludarlo como me plazca, mas tomando en cuenta que yo no tengo ningún compromiso y al parecer él en poco tiempo tampoco lo tendrá.

-Y tu hablas de lealtad. -Colérico el pelirrojo la tomo por el brazo con fuerza. -Y te atreves a meterte con nuestro peor enemigo.

Le miro con frialdad, con tanto resentimiento que Ron no pudo menos que soltarla al toparse con su mirada helada que no necesito de palabras para saber que estaba llena de una clara advertencia, cuando libero su brazo ella se acerco mas hasta estar frente a su rostro a escasos centímetros de distancia.

-Jamás volverás a tocarme si sabes lo que te conviene. -Esas palabras salieron de la boca de la ex Gryffindor en un tono tranquilo lo que lo hacían todavía más amenazante y escalofriante para el pelirrojo que palideció e incluso torpemente dio un paso hacia atrás para alejarse atemorizado por el tono empleado, jamás hubiera imaginado que esas simples palabras en boca de su ex mujer pudieran causarle tanto miedo.

Hermione no se movió, le seguía mirando de manera tan fría y con tal resentimiento que Ron se arrepintió de sus palabras, la castaña solo lo observo cómo estaba con los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente por la sorpresa y esa palidez que hacían resaltar mas sus pecas. Por un momento el pelirrojo pensó que simplemente ella se marcharía cuando la vio cuadrar los hombros y erguir de manera orgullosa el rostro, pero cuando paso a su lado volvió escuchar su voz, pero deseo en ese momento no haberlas escuchado nunca.

-Siempre fui leal, con los que fueron conmigo, y aun lo soy cuando no hice nada que no hubieras hecho tú primero. Esa es mi respuesta e interprétala como se te dé la gana.- Paso por su lado empujándolo al pasar y cuando ya se estaba había alejado un par de pasos hablo en voz alta de nuevo, sin siquiera voltearse. -No olvides que en este asunto Malfoy yo solo fuimos víctimas, no pretendas cambiar las cosas y lo que pase después de hoy no es tu problema, como tampoco es de tu incumbencia el tiempo de relación que mantenga con Draco.

Ese fue el tiro de gracia para Ron Weasley, parecía petrificado pues no conseguía moverse, tenía las facciones de su rostro alteradas por la sorpresa y la boca abierta como si intentara agregar algo a la breve conversación, mas no logro articular palabra alguna.

Granger era buena, nunca había lastimado a nadie de manera consciente y mucho menos si podía evitarlo, pero en esta ocasión dejo que sus palabras fluyeran como veneno y salieran por su boca a sabiendas del daño que causaban en los oídos del que había sido su ex marido, pero deseaba que al menos sintiera un poco de lo que había sentido ella, quizás esos deseos de venganza no eran buenos, pero si eran humanos y ella necesitaba sacar un poco de todo el veneno que le estaba consumiendo desde el momento que encontró a su marido en brazos de otra.

Que se jodiera Ronald y Astoria y todo el mundo con ellos si querían, pero ella ya no iba a ser la misma que había sido, no permitiría que la pisoteara más de lo que ya lo habían hecho.

Los infieles, los rastreros traidores eran ellos y no se iba sentir mal por haberle pagado con la misma moneda a ese par.

Hermione fue valiente cuando se puso su mejor traje ese día y se arreglo lo mejor posible, lo fue cuando se encaro con el que había sido el amor de su vida y con mano firme sostuvo su varita para romper los lazos mágicos que los habían unido, lo fue cuando salió de esa habitación devastada pero con la frente en alto orgullosa, pero lo fue más aun cuando salió y se encontró con el firme propósito de no dejarse vencer.

Ron no podía sentirse más miserable, había pasado semanas ahogándose de borracho, no se presentaba a trabajar y se pasaba día y noche encerrado en la casa que había sido su hogar y que ahora estaba vacío.

Cuando recibió el aviso de que debía presentarse en el ministerio para finiquitar su enlace matrimonial con Hermione, rompió la última botella en la chimenea y se dejo caer de rodillas en medio de la estancia y grito a todo pulmón con desesperación, con los puños cerrados comenzó a golpear el piso hasta que terminaron hinchados y sangrando, y aun entonces continuo hasta que las fuerzas lo abandonaron.

Permaneció tirado en el piso sin sentir siquiera el dolor de sus manos porque le dolía demasiado el corazón ante la realidad de haber perdido a su otra mitad, solo por su estupidez. Entonces cuando el ataque violento ceso comenzó a llorar, lloro como un chiquillo asustado y perdido, lloro hasta que cayó en la inconsciencia debido al alcohol, pero aun entonces en sueños se removía buscándola, suplicando por su perdón.

Se sintió el estúpido más grande del mundo, y lo era en verdad, pues amaba Hermione, y justo ahora que lo comprobaba ya era demasiado tarde. Se dio cuenta de muchas cosas, noto que todo había sido por su culpa, por la calentura, por la adrenalina que le proporcionaba una relación clandestina, había sido más fácil culparla a ella que aceptar su responsabilidad de las cosas. Ella no era frígida, ni sosa, el era el machista incapaz de valorar a la gran mujer que tenía en su cama.

Había mandado muchas cajas de bombones, cartas de disculpas en las que se quemo el cerebro por escribir, innumerables ramos de flores, pero nada había resultado. El día llego demasiado rápido, no podía replicar, sabía que no había marcha atrás y que ahora tenía que pagar las consecuencias de sus actos.

Se aseo y vistió como autómata, mas como un condenado que va a enfrentar el beso del dementor, se arreglo sin ganas con el traje muggle que le había regalado Hermione las ultimas navidades cuando fueron a visitar a sus padres, y fue cuando buscaba que ponerse que se encontró contemplando por largos minutos toda la ropa minuciosamente acomodada y organizada de ella, toda sus cosas estaban como las había dejado, los vestidos como las demás prendas acomodados por colores, sus zapatos alineados y limpios.

No pudo evitar acariciar las telas y cerrar los ojos pensando en ella, en la suavidad en su piel y aspiro con fuerzas buscando encontrarse con su aroma, y nuevamente se sintió peor que basura, una mierda que había malogrado todo, pero se sintió aun peor al saber que ese era el día, el ultimo en que sería el esposo de Hermione.

Entre sus cosas encontró un suéter blanco de finos tejidos, era su favorito, siempre lo usaba en los días fríos, el se lo había regalado en su primer aniversario de novios y ella lo adoraba. Lo tomo y se sentó en la orilla de la cama y lo abrazo con fuerza intentando sentirla a ella, pero era imposible y los sabia, como sabia que lo peor de todo era que todo era su culpa y que la había lastimado, que le había fallado a aquella mujer que tantas y tantas veces le salvo la vida.

Salió de la alcoba conyugal con el suéter en la mano, firmemente sujeto y bajo la escaleras hasta llegar a una puerta de madera, la abrió lentamente de manera ceremonial, no había entrado a esa habitación desde hacia tiempo, pero cuando abrió completamente la puerta ese lugar estaba inmaculado como siempre.

Una lagrima escurrió de su mejilla y estrecho el suéter contra su pecho añorando revivir esos recuerdos que ahora eran tan lejanos. Ese era su recinto, su lugar predilecto de la casa, su pequeña biblioteca era su santuario. Aun podía verla sentada en el pequeño sillón con algún libro descansando en su regazo mientras lo leía con aquel deleite que empleaba cuando se sumergía en su lectura. Recordaba a la perfección su rostro concentrado, su ojos moviéndose con rapidez devorando las palabras a su paso, en ese entonces fastidiado hubiera puesto los ojos en blanco al encontrarla de nuevo con libro en mano, pero ahora como deseaba haber abierto la puerta y que ella estuviera hay, con un pesado volumen de pastas viejas.

Con paso torpe se fue a sentar en esa silla y prendió la lámpara que estaba sobre la mesa donde también descansaba el libro que posiblemente había estado leyendo, y entonces noto unas fotos en vario portarretratos.

Nunca había estado lo suficiente para notar esos detalles, nunca de había dado cuenta de que en esa mesa estaban recuerdos de su vida, fotos de su primer año en Hogwarts, los dos sonrientes en la boda de Ginny y Harry, imágenes de sus vacaciones, verla vestida de novia con esa radiante sonrisa le hizo sentir culpable.

Tarde se daba cuenta que ese era el lugar favorito de Hermione no solo por sus libros, si no por sus recuerdos, el no sabía que cuando llegaba tarde por alguna escapada furtiva con Astoria, la castaña pasaba horas sosteniendo esos marcos y estrechándolas contra su pecho, extrañando esos viejos tiempos y pidiéndole a Merlín que todo volviera a ser como antes. Ron lo supo en ese momento cuando desde ese mismo sillón contemplaba en las paredes de la biblioteca desenas de fotos que nunca había notado y en la pared principal frente al sillón una enorme foto de su boda, donde bailaban ese primer vals como marido y mujer, dando vueltas y sonriendo llenos de felicidad.

Se levanto a desgana cuando ya era tarde, dejo el suéter blanco sobre el sillón y dio una última mirada antes de cerrar la puerta, recargo su frente un momento antes de girar para salir de la casa rumbo a esa cita donde moriría la mitad de su ser.

Su corazón salto de alegría cuando la vio entrar por la puerta, estaba hermosa, tan hermosa como siempre o quizás más que nunca, pero se mantuvo firme a pesar de la insistencia del ministro para que pensara bien las cosas. No le quedo más remedio que aceptar su decisión, su mano temblaba, pero la de ella estaba tensa y segura mientras esos lazos que los habían unido ahora se rompían.

Lo que paso después no lo esperaba, sintió como los celos se agolpaban en su interior y no dudo en reclamar, pero deseo no haberlo hecho al escucharla responder a sus acusaciones, y llevaba toda la razón, el había fallado, pero aun así no entendía que hacia despidiéndose de Malfoy de esa manera y mucho menos creyó capaz de que Hermione, su Hermione terminara en brazos de su peor enemigo.

Sintió que moría cuando lo supo y más cuando tuvo que reconocer el único culpable de lanzarla a otros brazos era suya. Caro, muy caro estaba pagando su error.


	4. Algo Mas Grande

**.**

 **. .**

 **. . .**

 **-4-**

 **Algo Más Grande**

 **. . .**

De manera distraída veía por la ventana, sentado elegantemente en un sillón, sostenía en una de sus manos una copa que hacía rato había quedado vacía al igual que la botella de Whisky de fuego que reposaba en la mesa de caoba a un lado de él, ya solamente se entretenía en rosar con la punta de sus dedos el borde de la fina copa con semblante ausente.

Era de noche, la tenue luz de la luna iluminaba vagamente el jardín, no veía nada en realidad, sus pensamientos estaban muy lejos de ahí como para poder observar la hermosura del paisaje, de los rosales bañados en esa luminosidad plateada, o el reflejo del cielo estrellado en el pequeño estanque, ni los setos recortados formando cuidadas figuras en la magnificencia del enorme espacio verde.

Llevaba algunas horas sentado en el mismo lugar sin moverse, solo se limitaba a seguir llenando cada cierto tiempo su copa que se vaciaba con rapidez hasta que se acabo el licor de la botella.

Su mente estaba revuelta en un torbellino que comenzaba a trastornarlo, aturdiéndolo por el rumbo al que lo llevaban esos hilarantes pensamientos. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía de esa manera, confundido, ciertamente enloquecido, molesto e intranquilo, procuraba en medida de lo posible mantener la tranquilidad en su vida, intentando quizás estúpidamente dejar atrás todo lo que le recordara ese pasado lleno de porquería.

Enlazo su vida a la de Astoria con el firme propósito de comenzar de nuevo, creyendo que podía tener una buena vida, era verdad que no la amaba, pero eso era lo más normal en las esferas en las que se movían, si tenían suerte quizás con el tiempo el amor surgiría y si no, serian como las tantas y tantas parejas de sangre pura que mantendrían la fachada de una familia perfecta, y tras bambalinas compasarían esa falta de amor con lujos, viajes y regalos, incluso siendo el varón tenía el derecho implícito de contar con amantes que le pudieran hacer ese tipo de vida mas llevadera.

Pero había rechazado ese derecho en su afán de ser una persona nueva, no era cariñoso pero siempre la trato bien y le dio todo cuanto quería, era caballeroso y cumplía con cada uno de sus deberes como esposo dentro y fuera de su alcoba. No la amaba, pero le quería como su compañera de vida, la respetaba y la cuidaba como a una princesa, incluso había contemplado la posibilidad de pedirle que pronto buscaran tener un hijo.

Poco a nada habían valido sus buenas intenciones, quizás mas valía ser el maldito desgraciado que solo se preocupaba por si mismo, el que imponía su voluntad sin importarle a quien le pasara por encima, quizás así lo hubiera respetado, si no por amor, por miedo.

Al final cuando su mente estaba aturdida de pensar en la ironía que representaba que Astoria se revolcara con el estúpido de Weasley, de manera inevitable su pensamientos cambiaban de rumbo a otros menos escabrosos pero no menos confusos.

Porque entonces pensaba en "Ella", no podía olvidarla, ya fuera por los desagradables motivos que la llevaron a tocar a su puerta esa noche y entrar a su vida para ofrecerse a hacer un favor que ni siquiera sabía que necesitaba o porque simplemente le apetecía rememorar que fue suya sin importar las razones que la llevaron a terminar a en su lecho enredándose entre sus sabanas.

Su mundo, el mundo del gran Draco Malfoy había girando bruscamente sacando todo de balance, sabía que debía sentirse furioso por todo lo ocurrido, sin embargo, si en algún momento lo había estado ahora simplemente no se sentía de esa manera.

Claro que en el calor del momento quiso matar a los infieles a esas ratas traidoras que mancillaron su honor, y muy probablemente lo hubiera hecho llevado por el arrebato del momento, quizás si no matarlos si descargar en ellos toda su ira y furia.

Lo había dejado claro cuando levantando su mano extendida y la hizo impactarse en el rostro pálido de Astoria cegado por el odio, pero se conocía lo suficiente para saber que no se hubiera contentado solo con eso, de tener su varita en mano la hubiera sometido con cruciatus hasta verla retorcerse de dolor, de no haber sido petrificado por Granger y ante la falta de varita le hubiera seguido una serie de nuevos golpes hasta escucharla suplicar para que se detuviera.

Sabía muy bien de lo que era capaz cuando el odio le sobrepasaba, y cuando lo pensó mejor supo que no, en realidad no los hubiera matado, pero ellos suplicarían por ello cuando hubiera terminado de vengarse.

Acalorado por el giro que habían dado sus pensamientos lanzo la copa que se impacto con precipitadamente contra la pared y cayo hecha añicos, deseaba en lo profundo de su ser vengarse, hacerlos pagar por sus engaños pero algo lo detenía y saber qué era eso que le impedía cobrar las cuentas pendientes lo ponía mal, porque sabía que era por "Ella".

Por eso pensaban en Granger, se sentía incapaz de borrar su esencia de su cuerpo, aun podía recordar con claridad su aroma, la calidez de su piel mientras entraba en ella de manera posesiva y la escuchaba jadear y gemir de placer, podía recordar como vibraba en sus brazos como enterraba sus uñas en la espalda, como mordía su cuello, su pecho y cada porción de piel al descubierto. Y eso solo lo llevaba a desear tenerla de nuevo.

No la quería, al menos de una manera romántica, no creía en esas estupideces del amor, y mucho menos ahora después de descubrir cómo se burlaban de él a sus espaldas, pero la deseaba, tenía la necesidad de tenerla de nuevo, de hacerla suya, de escucharla de nuevo gemir y gritar bajo su cuerpo.

Cuando la vio salir de esa oficina del ministerio después de disolver su matrimonio se sorprendió al verla tan mujer. Se tomo el tiempo de admirar la armonía de su cuerpo, la distinción y dignidad de sus rasgos, pero no tenia palabras que pudieran describir todos esos cambios que encontraba en ella, caminaba altiva y orgullosa con la barbilla levantada de manera obstinada, con un aire de seguridad y suficiencia que no le conocía, era como si de repente quisiera encontrar en esa mujer los rasgos que recordaba de la Hermione que conociera y a la cual fastidiaba en el colegio.

Admitía que nunca había prestado demasiada atención a la ex Gryffindor de no ser para molestarla, solo recordaba aquella vez en el torneo de los tres años que logro captar su atención cuando por primera vez tuvo que reconocer que a pesar de ser una sucia hija de muggles era considerablemente guapa. Y reprendiéndose a sí mismo por su estupidez había borrado esos pensamientos con la misma rapidez que habían llegado.

Pero esa mujer que tenía por delante no era la tímida castaña que rehuía de llamar la atención por algo que no fuera su inteligencia, no era la bruja desarreglada que recordaba, por lo contrario se notaba distinguida y sumamente hermosa ataviada por ese vestido que se amoldaba muy bien a su figura marcando sutilmente sus curvas, y que además exponía buena porción de un par de piernas largas y bien torneadas que se estilizaban mas por el uso de los tacones que tintineaban al caminar.

Su mirada era diferente, tenía implícita una seguridad de saberse importante, hubiera esperado encontrarla abatida y triste, incluso destrozada por los recientes acontecimientos, después de todo ella había llevado la peor parte al descubrirlo todo, al encontrar en su propia cama a su esposo con su amante, pero no era así, lucia entera, de una sola pieza, fuerte y decidida, con un brillo orgulloso en sus ojos y una sonrisa altiva y coqueta cuando le miro, y sin pudor le dedico una sonrisa aun mas radiante en la picardía de un secreto que ambos compartían.

Nunca hubiera imaginada que al hablar de esa odiosa Leona pudiera utilizar ciertos calificativos, pero ahí estaba frente a él viéndola sensual y seductora, con un color carmesí en sus labios que se curvaban en una maliciosa mueca y esos ojos resaltados por las sutilezas del maquillaje que le daban más profundidad a su mirada como si se tratara de dos posos de caramelo derretido.

Era entonces que todas esas palabras que pensó imposibles de dedicarle a ella le pasaron de golpe por su mente, hermoso, bella, interesante, sensual y femenina, pero guardo silencio y se limito a perderse en sus ojos como si nadie más existiera en el lugar, aunque sabía bien que no estaba solos y eso le daba una satisfacción infinita, una sutil venganza contra esos dos que los miraban sin dar crédito a lo que pasaba.

Después había colocado un beso en su mejilla a manera de despedida y la vio alejarse con un caminar elegante, detrás de ella un pálido pelirrojo con el rostro descompuesto de la sorpresa.

Solo entonces cuando la perdió por completo de vista se giro para encontrarse con el rostro confundido de Astoria y le sonrió petulante como dándole el golpe de gracia a la estúpida infiel que pretendió engañarlo y salirse con la suya. Jugó un poco más el rubio y con galantería le ofreció el brazo para entrar a esa habitación donde finiquitarían también su breve historia como pareja, ella se limito a tomarlo para continuar guardando las apariencia, pero en el fondo tras ese rostro angelical tranquilo se estaba ahogando con su propio veneno ante sus estúpido errores que la llevaron a perderlo todo.

Con ese último recuerdo se levanto del sillón, acercándose a una cómoda de donde extrajo papel, un tintero y pluma. Redacto una breve nota que envió enseguida.

El corazón de Hermione seguía resentido, adolorido y agonizante, le llevaría tiempo sanar por completo, pero estaba firme en sus decisiones, sabiéndolas correctas. Pensaba que con el transcurso de los días todo sería más llevadero, pero no podía evitar en la soledad de la noche sentirse sola.

El departamento le parecía frio y la cama tan enorme que sentía que se la tragaría de un momento a otro, no podía dormir y cansada de dar vueltas había ido a la cocina a tomar un vaso de leche tibia para relajarse, cuando escucho un suave golpeteo en el cristal de la ventana.

Estaba dispuesta a lanzarle un hechizo a la pobre lechuza si era nuevamente algún envió de su ex marido, pero en cuanto abro la ventana una lechuza blanca de enormes ojos negros entro con elegancia y se poso sobre el respaldo de una silla.

Era un ejemplar hermoso que llevaba una nota en el pico que de inmediato le ofreció. Intrigada leyó la nota y sonrió cuando termino de hacerlo.

Se escucho un plop y en medio de una elegante y gran estancia se apareció una castaña con un largo abrigo. Era el mismo lugar donde le había revelado a Malfoy la verdad, pero ahora regresaba a esa mansión con intenciones muy diferentes a las que tuvo esa vez, y contraria a esa ocasión su presencia era esperada por un rubio que apenas llego la estrecho entre sus brazos y la beso con ansiedad pero esta vez sin la furia rabiosa del primer encuentro.

El abrigo resbalo por los hombros de Hermione revelando un diminuto vestido negro que cubría justo lo necesario y que provoco un jadeo en el rubio que no perdió el tiempo y la cargo en sus brazos para llevarla a su habitación, estuvo tentado en hacerla suya en uno de los sillones pero no iba desperdiciar estrenar su nueva cama con Granger, una nueva cama que significaba el comienzo de algo más grande que ninguno de los dos sospechaba.


	5. Cobrando Intereses

**.**

 **. .**

 **. . .**

 **-5-**

 **Cobrando Intereses**

 **. . .**

No podía creer que estuviera ella en la sala de su casa con maleta en mano, pero que podía hacer ¿Correrla? Sabiendo que no tenía a donde ir y que de algún modo también era su responsabilidad que de la noche a la mañana lo perdiera todo.

Recargo su espalda en la alacena de madera mientras esperaba que al agua hirviera para hacer un poco de té y ofrecerle a la alterada rubia que lloraba desconsolada en la sala de su casa. Con nerviosismo pasaba sus manos entre sus cabellos intentando aclarar su mente, buscando otra solución, pero no la encontraba.

Sus errores les estaban alcanzando dejándolos sin más opciones, golpeo con el puño cerrado la puerta de madera de la alacena con impotencia y ni siquiera sintió dolor. Salió después de unos minutos con dos tazas de té y unas pocas galletas que había encontrado, solo esperaba que no estuvieran demasiado rancias o duras, pues desde que Hermione se marchara no había comprado nada y la despensa estaba prácticamente agotada y lo poco que quedaba posiblemente era incomible o caduco.

Astoria estaba con el rostro escondido entre sus manos, ya no lloraba, quizás porque ya no le quedaban lagrimas, tal vez porque se había percatado por fin de la hinchazón de su hermoso rostro o porque ya había conseguido que el pelirrojo le abriera la puerta de su casa y la dejara pasar, era imposible saberlo con seguridad tratándose de alguien como ella, tan preocupada por su imagen y tan manipuladora a la vez.

Los padres de Astoria no estaban satisfechos con la ruptura y la habían presionado para sacarle la verdad después de que se enteraran que Draco la dejara prácticamente en la calle, sin el favor de alguna cuantiosa parte de su fortuna, al menos una pensión considerable o algunas propiedades de las que pudiera vivir dignamente. Lo que le llevo confesar una verdad a medias fue lo que le llevo a su padre cruzarle el rostro con una bofetada que no hubiera quedado en eso sin la intervención de su madre.

Habían sido tajantes no la quería de vuelta en la mansión familia, era demasiado humillante que una hija suya terminara enredándose como una cualquiera con un don nadie poniendo en riesgo todo lo que representaba su apellido, engañando a su marido, que cavia señalar tenia lo suficiente para hundirlos si se lo propusiera. Salió exaltado después de dejar en claro que no la quería ver de nuevo, fue entonces que su madre se acerco y la levanto del piso donde había quedado tirada después de recibir tremenda bofetada.

-Tú misma te has arruinado. -Le dijo mientras le retiraba los cabellos que se pegaban a su rostro humedecido, la hizo sentarse a su lado para consolarla. -Nada puedo hacer para ayudarte, pero no todo está perdido. -Recalco haciendo que los ojos azules de su hija buscaran los suyos por primera vez con esperanza.

-¿Qué debo hacer, madre? -Pregunto con suplica mientras las lagrimas seguían fluyendo de sus ojos.

-Busca a Weasley, después de todo no tendrá el dinero que Malfoy, pero tiene prestigio y aunque no sea de nuestra clase su familia es de sangre pura y después de la guerra terminaron muy bien parados dentro y fuera del ministerio.

Astoria comprendió entonces todo, Ron representaba su tabla de salvación, nada le quedaba, solo quizás la esperanza de lograr no perderlo todo por esa aventura suya que había durado más de lo esperado.

La rubia no tenía más opciones, abandono la mansión de su familia cabizbaja con maleta en mano. Su madre no la acompaño a la puerta solo la vio alejarse asomada por la ventana, hasta que llego a la reja de la entrada y desapareció, tenía el corazón encogido, probablemente ella era la única que comprendía cabalmente a su hija y no tenía el poder moral de juzgarla.

La señora Greengrass también tenía un pasado del que probablemente no estaba orgullosa, que le hacía entender a la perfección la manera de actuar de su hija menor. Quizás el final era distinto para ambas pues ella tuvo un poco más de suerte para que ese idilio amoroso clandestino no saliera a relucir o al menos no tuviera más consecuencias que un adiós definitivo y un corazón roto.

La falta de amor era el precio que se debía pagar por pertenecer a ese selecto grupo social y ella lo sabía bien, tan bien como sabia que solo los varones tenían derecho a esa doble vida, por eso detestaba que su marido tuviera esa doble moral, por un lado iba de lecho en lecho con un sinfín de amantes y por otro se atrevía a repudiaba y rechazar a Astoria solo por ser mujer, porque no era difícil adivinar que si se tratara de las acciones de un hijo varón no solo le apoyaría si no le alabaría su comportamiento.

Triste y envuelta en sus recuerdos la señora Greengrass recordaba esos viejos encuentros después de que vio marcharse a su hija. Suspiro abatida, porque para ella no habían sido solo encuentros para saciar sus paciones, había sido algo más, si se atrevió a engañar a su marido había sido porque se había enamorado perdidamente y todo había acabado cuando descubrió que estaba embarazada de su segunda hija y no sabía a ciencia cierta quién era el padre, así tuvo que abandonar el amor y cumplir con el deber, diciendo adiós al único hombre que había amado.

Ahora Astoria, esa rubia que llevaba quizás un apellido que no le correspondía tenia que enfrentar las consecuencias de sus actos, le tocaba pagar por haberse envuelto en un peligroso juego en el que buscaba llenar el vacío que sentía. Después de todo Draco era bueno con ella y la trataba bien, pero no lo amaba y esperaba encontrar el amor que desde pequeña había anhelado. Se dejo envolver por esas nuevas sensaciones cuando comenzó a citarse con Ron y dejo que sus paciones la llevaran aun más lejos.

Astoria no amaba a Ron, pero le quería de algún modo extraño, en sus brazos se sentía deseada y plena como ya hacía mucho no se sentía con Malfoy, podía sentir en sus labios la necesidad de apagar esa llama de pasión, sentía sus caricias quemándole la piel con deseo y se perdía en el, en sentir su cuerpo adentrándose en ella de manera salvaje e incluso primitiva, y se sentía en esos momentos mas mujer y no solo un objeto que había sido vendido al mejor postor, aunque ese mejor postor en realidad no se mereciera lo que le hacía.

Después de todos sus errores estaban de nuevo en la misma casa donde Granger había descubierto sus infidelidades, la situación era muy diferente pues ahora la rubia no tenía a donde ir y no contaba con la protección de su familia, estaba sola.

Ron la acompaño a la habitación de huéspedes, no se sentía capaz de compartir el mismo lecho, no después de cómo habían terminado las cosas, no deseaba que el suave aroma de Hermione que aun permanecía en la que había sido su habitación conyugal fuera sustituido por el de Astoria.

La rubia no dijo nada de alguna manera al menos por ese día necesitaba estar sola para revaluar su vida, para aclarar su mente y pensar con mayor acierto que haría a partir de ahora.

El suéter blanco aun estaba sobre el sillón que siempre ocupaba la castaña en la pequeña biblioteca, Ron veía desde la puerta como si le costara trabajo adentrarse en ese lugar que estaba lleno de recuerdos, suspiro con tristeza y se atrevió a entrar, caminaba con lentitud paso tas paso hasta llegar frente al sillón, se hinco frente a este y abrazándose al suéter cerró los ojos recordando todo esos buenos momentos que alguna vez vivieron y que ahora lo hacían sentir tan miserable al comprender que todo lo había perdido.

Recorrió con lentitud su anatomía, apremiando el tiempo la desnudo sin contemplaciones perdiéndose en esa visión de piel aterciopelada, sus senos, su cadera, su vientre, su pubis, sus piernas, cada parte de ella le excitaba y convertía de fuego sus entrañas. Como una lapa se pego a sus labios y bebió de ellos antes de recorrer con su lengua esa extensión de piel tostada, ardía su propia piel bajo la tortura de esas manos delgadas prodigándole caricias.

Atrapo en su boca uno de sus pechos y mordió juguetón esa piel tierna, degustando, paladeando ese sabor tan suyo impregnado en cada poro de su piel, en cada pedacito que había estado negado para el, que había sido prohibido.

No era la primera vez que era suya y sin embargo, era la primer ocasión que se adentraba en su interior por una razón diferente a la venganza, era suya quizás solo por ese momento pero su ego se inflamo al saberla suya, al escuchar sus gemidos huir de su garganta, al sentirla estremecerse y pedir mas mientras movía sus caderas al compas de la pasión.

Su sangre que más le daba cuando la sentía vibrar con sus caricias, cuando su estrechez se acoplaba a su virilidad de manera perfecta, cuando sentía la demanda de su boca y exigente reclamaba más y mas cada vez antes de llegar al éxtasis.

La beso palmo a palmo desde las pequeñas pecas que adornaban su nariz hasta las piernas, los muslos y cada rincón escondido, enloquecido quería borrar cualquier vestigio de aquel que había estado antes que el y que ahora odiaba aun mas por haber tenido ese privilegio.

No la amaba, pero la necesitaba tanto que se enojaba consigo mismo, pero no podía evitarlo más teniéndola así, desnuda en su cama, mostrando sus formas, ese cuerpo lleno de curvas definidas y excitantes, esos labios hinchados y rojos suplicando por mas besos y ese bello ensortijado y prometedor encendiendo un gran tesoro.

Ninguno de los dos quería estár solo, pero se engañarían si negaran cuando disfrutaban que fueran precisamente ellos quienes ahora cobraran un poco de esa deuda pendiente, cobraban intereses con su besos, con su caricias, con el descubrimiento de nuevas y excitantes emociones en ese encuentro.

Hermione se regocijaba para sus adentros de tener al arrogante Malfoy perdido en su cuerpo y sonreía para si misma al descubrir que su vanidad de mujer le daba mayores satisfacciones. Draco por su parte también se sentía satisfecho pues después de todo nunca pensó que alguien como ella, alguien con su prestigio, con ese honor tan elevado pudiera dejarlo compartir intimidad con alguien con su pasado.


	6. Amantes

**.**

 **. .**

 **. . .**

 **-6-**

 **Amantes**

 **. . .**

¿Eran amantes? Se pregunto a penas abrió los ojos y se encontró con un hombre a su lado, con un hombre que no era el mismo con el que había despertado durante dos años y con el que había compartido su lecho, ahora estaba en los brazos de otro, sintiendo sus manos fuertes posarse sobre su cintura, podía notar como sus piernas estaban enredadas entre esas sabanas de seda y descansaba pegada a él.

Eran amantes, de que otra manera podían llamarse después de pasar por tantas cosas, que otro nombre podría describir de mejor forma esa peculiar relación que los unía, no se amaban, lo sabia bastante bien, no era tan tonta o ingenua para creerlo o mejor dicho ya no lo era, por eso debía llamar las cosas por su nombre, a esas alturas de su vida no pretendería tener el titulo de novia o cualquier otro que sonara mejor, lo cierto era que solo eran amantes.

No compartían afectos, no eran siquiera amigos, pero habían encontrado cierto consuelo después de la ruptura con sus respectivas parejas, después del engaño y la humillación que represento enfrentar a los infieles.

Era su amante porque compartía su lecho sin esperar nada, sin pretender conseguir algo más que un poco de calor y llenar ese inmenso vacío que sentía sola en su propia cama, ¡Por Merlín bendito! Era su amante y lejos de asustarse por el titulo sonrió por la ironía de la vida que los había llevado a compartir la cama y convertirse en dos ardientes piezas que encajaban de manera perfecta.

-¿Por qué sonríes? -Pregunto con voz enronquecida el rubio acercándola a su pecho.

No se había dado cuenta que el rubio ya estaba despierto y la observaba con curiosidad mientras ella con la mirada perdida en el techo de la habitación parecía demasiado concentrada en sus pensamientos, para después solo sonreír con diversión.

Hermione busco sus ojos y le dedico una sonrisa radiante antes de besarle, cuando se separo un poco le miro con un brillo especial en la mirada.

-Sonrió por la ironía de encontrarnos aquí y ahora.

Draco comprendió a que se refería, lo sabía muy bien porque el mismo había pensado en ello, hacia apenas unas horas atrás cuando la castaña se quedo dormida entre sus brazos agotada por el encuentro. Se cuestionaba sobro muchas cosas intentando deducir que los había llevado a dejar sus rencillas pasadas, todos esos prejuicios y el odio declarado tan abiertamente, para terminar compartiendo la misma cama.

-¿Te molesta? -Pregunto con interés enfrentándose a esa mirada lipida y transparente de su acompañante.

-No en realidad. -Contesto después de evaluar su respuesta. -Pero es extraño que después de todo, estemos nosotros dos juntos. ¿Dónde quedo tu asco y la repulsión que sentías por mí? -Le cuestiono moviéndose para ponerse sobre el, no había reproche en su voz solo una nota de curiosidad y sin dejarlo contestar lo beso de nuevo, hundiendo sus dedos entre sus cabellos platinados.

Ágilmente Draco giro para ponerse arriba y cubrirla completamente con su cuerpo, comenzó a devorar sus labios para después trazar un camino de besos por su rostro hasta llegar a su oído y susurrar sensualmente.

-Supongo que todo eso quedo, donde quedo tu odio por mí. -Dijo simplemente sin apartare ni un centímetro.

-Nunca te odie. -Le dijo entre jadeos pues era excitante la manera en que le besaba y mordía el lóbulo del oído. -Solo me parecían un chiquillo odioso. -Esas palabras le hicieron ganar un mordisco que lejos de lastimarla le arrebato un nuevo jadeo.

-Podría decir lo mismo. -Contesto dándole un poco de tregua a su oído y comenzó bajar por su cuello. -Eras una insoportable, incluso aun lo eres. -Acuso

Hermione no le veía el rostro pero por el tono de voz podía jurar que sonreía por decirle insoportable, posiblemente eso le hubiera ofendido en otra situación, pero se daba cuanta que bromeaba, no había esa acides en sus comentarios cuando deseaba ofenderla y reconocer la diferencia le sorprendió porque no esperaba conocer esa parte simpática del rubio.

Por eso dejo pasar su broma y comenzó de nuevo con la entrega, sumando caricias, multiplicando los besos y restándoles la razón a la ecuación que los había llevado a estar disfrutando juntos de un encuentro dos antiguos enemigos.

Hermione regreso a su departamento después de unas horas solo para tomar un corto baño y arreglarse para ir a su trabajo, estaba cansada pero sumamente satisfecha, y eso se notaba en la sonrisa que se apoderaba de sus labios y en ese brillo especial en sus ojos.

En definitiva eran amantes, mando al diablo a su conciencia junto con sus sentido común y no se reprocho sus acciones, ni pensó si estas eran buenas o malas, solo se limito a disfrutar del momento.

"Un día a la vez" se dijo, porque a pesar de que aun estaba herida y le dolía recordar que el amor de su vida la había traicionada y ya no estaba con ella, tenía que salir a delante y luchar por mejorar su vida y llenar los huecos que se habían formado en su corazón. No pretendía que Draco fuera esa persona, pero por el momento sus encuentros le ayudaban a ambos para curar de esa soledad que los estaba ahogando.

Entre los dos no había promesas de amor o fidelidad, por lo que no había esperanzas que se rompieran con mentiras, tampoco habían sueños puestos en un futuro, toda su relación se basaba en el presente en su mutua compañía si añoranzas, sin deseos surgiendo de sentimientos más profundos. No se amaban pero se necesitaban.

Granger se miro al espejo antes de salir de su departamento y sonrió con ganas al ver su imagen reflejada, ya no se sentía la misma mujer que había sido, parte de su fe, de su inocencia se perdió con el engaño, pero se sentía fuerte y más madura, con la sabiduría que le dejo la mala experiencia. Ya no era más la señora Weasley, no llevaría mas su apellido de casada que orgullosamente había llevado por dos años, ahora volvía a ser Granger, la mujer superviviente de una guerra que ahora salía airosa de un divorcio.

Tomo su maletín y salió con la frente en alto, sin el titulo de esposa, solo el de mujer y quizás el de amante.

No tenía prisa por levantarse, sus negocios podían esperar.

Estaba tendido en la cama aun sin tender, con las sabanas revuelta y el entre ella desnudo y sin intenciones de vestirse, esa había sido una buena forma de estrenar la cama, una buena forma de apartar esos pensamientos hostiles que le pasaban por la cabeza cuando pensaba en la traición de Astoria.

Por el momento no quería abandonar el lecho, quería alargar esa sensación placentera y reconfortante que se apoderaba de él. Todavía podía cerrar los ojos y verla a ella, cada gesto de placer plasmado en su rostro, aun sentía su piel arder de solo recordarla, le había dejado su aroma impregnado en las sabanas, en la almohada que apretó contra su rostro para aspirar esa pequeña parte de su esencia.

Era de locos pensar que una impura había pasado por su lecho y no solo eso, además le había gustado y pensaba repetir esos pasionales encuentros. No la dejaría ir tan fácil, menos ahora que había descubierto la fiera que era en la cama y sumado a ese placer tenia de manera implícita la satisfacción de estarse vengando del estúpido de Weasley al ser el ahora quien hiciera gritar de placer a su ex mujer.

Se sentía renovado, dejando a tras sus frustraciones y su orgullo herido, esperaba con esos encuentros seguir cobrando de poco a poco la afrenta hecha.

Ahora eran amantes, sin ningún compromiso fijo o un horario, sin las cursilerías de una relación amorosa y sin las formalidades de una pareja de novios o casados. Eran a su bien, libres de irse cuando quisieran o de quedarse si les apetecía, porque nada los ataba.

Cuando lo creyó conveniente se levanto para ir a tomar un baño y desayunar, sonrió al ver la cama revuelta y entre la marea de sabanas unas pequeñas bragas de encaje negro que Granger había estado buscando y al parecer no encontró porque estaban perdidas entre todo ese lio.

Sonrió malicioso al imaginar que se había marchado de su mansión sin ropa interior puesta.


	7. En Mis Terrenos

**.**

 **. .**

 **. . .**

 **-7-**

 **En mis Terrenos**

 **. . .**

Hermione se sentía una mujer nueva, una completa, por primera vez hacia las cosas en su propio beneficio, quizás pudiera sonar un poco egoísta pero esa era la verdad de la cosas, gran parte de su vida, mas después de haber descubierto que poseía magia, había hecho un sinfín de cosas motivada para satisfacer y ayudar a terceras personas, y nunca a ella misma.

Claro que eso no era algo que le hubiera pesado antes, pues había actuado conforme a sus principios, apoyando y colaborando con sus amigos para lograr derrocar al señor tenebroso, pero la guerra había quedado atrás desde hacía algunos años y ella seguía las mismas costumbre de interponer los intereses de los demás antes que los de ella, por eso había tomado una nueva filosofía y ahora seria primero ella.

Su reciente divorcio la había llevado a revaluar su vida y ponerla es perspectiva. Tenía que madurar y sacar lo mejor aun en las situaciones difíciles, debía ser ella fuerte y asumir que no podía dar marcha atrás y que de nada valía sumergirse en lamentaciones que no la llevarían a ningún sitio.

Lo primero que había pensado cuando se enfrento a la realidad de que su marido la engañaba, le habia llevado a suponer que de alguna manera esa era su culpa, pero después de evaluar las cosas tomo otros rumbos diferentes, al final quien fallo y quien rompió los votos matrimoniales con su infidelidad había sido el pelirrojo, asi que mando al diablo sus inseguridades y se aferro a los hechos. Hermione Granger no era perfecta, pero Ron Weasley tampoco lo era, así que si ya no era feliz a su lado lo correcto era darle la cara y afrontar que todo había termina, y no meterse con otra que encima de todo era una mujer casada, esposa de su archí enemigo.

Posiblemente el destino jugaba con todos, burlándose de todo los enredos que habia causado que habían llevado a Hermione a detestar al que había sido el amor de su vida, asi como añorar a su complaciente amante que había sido su enemigo. La castaña sonrió por esos pensamientos, el elevador se había detenido en el piso en el que trabaja, la puerta se abrió para permitirle salir.

Hermione saludaba animadamente a sus compañeros de trabajo que estaban extrañados por su actitud, no recordaban ver a la jefa del departamento de Aplicación y creación de leyes mágicas tan radiante como ahora, mucho menos después de que debería estar deprimida o triste por su reciente separación. Los comentarios no se hicieron esperar, pero no era algo que le preocupara a Granger en lo absoluto.

El día laboral transcurrió con normalidad, hasta que le avisaron a la castaña que el ministro deseaba hablar con ella y que la espera en su oficina a la brevedad. No le tomo mas de 10 miutos estar frente a la puerta del despacho, la secretaria esperaba por ella y de inmediato la hizo pasar.

Dentro ya la esperaban, pero para su sorpresa el ministro no estaba solo.

-Señora Weasley. -Dijo a manera de saludo.

-Mi apellido es Granger. -Corrigió con cordialidad y una sonrisa tranquilizadora pues el ministro avergonzado se sonrojo.

-Perdone usted. -Se discupo y la chica levanto la mano para restarle importancia.

-Digame señor ministro en que puedo ayudarlos.

-Supongo que se conocen. -Pregunto el veterano señor.

-Si tenemos el placer de conocernos bien. -Hablo hasta ese momento Malfoy de manera galante y solo Hermione entendió el doble sentido de sus palabras.

-Pues bien, ahorrándonos las presentaciones entremos en materia.

El ministro le explico detalladamente a Hermione, que Malfoy estaba interesado en que sus empresas entraran en el mercado muggle, el punto era comprar un par de negocios de ese origen para abarcar un mercado mayor y extender los negocios que poseían los Malfoy. Eso era por lo que se necesitaba de la aprobación del ministerio y en específico de alguien con conocimientos en leyes y en el mundo no mágico.

-Desea entonces que ponga a alguien de mi equipo a que trabaje específicamente en los negoción de Malfoy, para que evalué los parámetros, lineamientos y reglas a seguir. -Pregunto la castaña llegado el momento.

-Y preferiría que fuera tu Granger. -Dijo con voz ceremoniosa el rubio.

-El señor Malfoy me a solicitado que sea alguien de confianza, además de estar cabalmente capacitado, debido a las dimensiones que tendrán estás negociaciones, y quien mejor que la directora del departamento de aplicación y creación de leyes mágicas. -Prosiguió el ministro con la explicación.

-Me alaga la propuesta señor ministro pero no sé si pueda, comprenderá usted que no pudo descuidar mi trabajo en el departamento.

-Por eso no se preocupe Señorita Granger, solo de manera provisional podemos poner un remplazo en su puesto, el tiempo necesario para que usted realice lo pertinente con estas negociaciones.

Draco la miraba de manera penetrante, esperando la respuesta, Hermione sabia que toda ese asunto era solo un pretexto para disponer del mas tiempo para estar junto, y lejos de molestarla le alago que se estuviera tomando tantas molestias para lograrlo, además de que le parecía curioso que Malfoy al final estuviera dispuesto a interesarse en aquellos que alguna vez había consideraron inferiores.

-Está bien, acepto. -Dijo con una gran sonrisa y una mirada enigmática que dedico al rubio que sin que se diera cuenta el ministro le había guiñado el ojo.

Hermione y Draco tomaron el mismo elevador para llegar al piso principal para salir del ministerio, antes de llegar a su destino el rubio la beso con intensidad pegándola a la pared, era excitante esa sensación de ser descubiertos, la acaricio con ansias sobre la ropa, apenas pudieron componerse las ropas cuando la puerta se abrió.

Salieron juntos del elevador. -Te espero en mi mansión. -Le susurro bajo para que nadie más escuchara.

-No. -Contesto determinante la castaña.

-¿¡No!? -Exclamo un tanto ofendido.

-No señor Malfoy esta vez toca en mis terrenos. -Le indico y le paso una tarjeta con la dirección de su departamento. -Puedes aparecer si te parece más cómodo. -Dijo alejándose con una sonrisa.

Eran amantes, sin ningún compromiso que les uniera, pero Hermione ya no sería tan complaciente, así que si deseaba pasar la noche con ella también tendría que poner de su parte el rubio.

Lejos de molestarse por el ímpetu de Granger, le pareció divertido esa seguridad en ella, posiblemente sería divertido e interesante visitar sus terrenos.


	8. Conmigo y Pensando en Otra

**.**

 **. .**

 **. . .**

 **-8-**

 **Conmigo Y Pensando En Otra**

 **. . .**

¿Las personas cambian? Se pregunto mientras se cepillaba el cabello después de tomar un baño relajante, se encontraba sentada frente al espejo de su pequeño tocador, detuvo su labor por unos minutos y se observo con detenimiento intentando encontrar posiblemente una respuesta en el reflejo.

Dejo el cepillo sobre la superficie del mueble y se acerco un poco para verse mejor, era como si por primera vez se observara y buscara en si misma detalles que antes no había notado.

Los años habían pasado y sabiamente la habían transformado, no era vanidosa ni se consideraba especialmente bonita, pero encontraba en si misma algo interesante que probablemente antes no había notado, ya no era la misma pequeña que alguna vez se había sentado en el tocador de su madre a jugar con su maquillaje, las redondeces infantiles de su rostro había desaparecido, no así las pequeñas pecas que adornaban su nariz que eran quizás el último vestigio de su infancia.

Hermione no gustaba de pasar el tiempo como las demás admirándose en el espejo, comprobando que tan bien o mas se veía como Lavender o Parvia, había invertido su tiempo más sabiamente sin preocuparse como era la imagen que le devolvía el espejo.

Tenía sus teorías sobre la vanidad femenina y el deseo de llamar la atención, y ella entraba en una sub especie femenina que no estaba interesada en lo mas mínimo por su aspecto, pues encontraba siempre algo en que poner su atención que fuera más importante y menos superficial, sin embargo, con los años cuando se convertía en una adolecente y deseo llamar la atención de cierto pelirrojo aun en contra de sus costumbre comenzó a preocuparse un poco mas por su aspecto, a dedicarle tiempo al arreglo de su cabello y a un maquillaje quizás discreto que solo le daba un poco de brillo y color a su rostro.

Nunca había sido hábil en esos menesteres y había necesitado la ayuda de sus amigas, especialmente de Ginny para sacarle partido a lo que la naturaleza le había dado, de eso ya hacia algunos ayeres y el giro que había dado la vida la ponía sobre terrenos inexplorados, ahora buscaba sobresalir como jamás lo había hecho, era su manera de revelarse, de demostrarle al mundo que había cambiado y que no era la misma ingenua chica que había sido alguna vez que creía en el amor rosa.

Claro que buscaría encontrar un equilibrio entre la muchachita simple que había sido y la mujer fatal que no deseaba ser por completo, era divertido de alguna manera el proyecto, verse a si misma como un reto, como tantas veces había puesto todo su empeño en algún plan especialmente importante, ahora se planteaba ser su propio proyecto de mejora.

Algunos dicen que las personas no cambian, y quizás tengan un poco de razón, hay cosas que no cambian nunca a pesar del tiempo y la madures que se supone llega con los años, pero en algunos casos los embates que te da la vida te hacen cambia para poder sobrevivir, porque de otra manera te quedas estancado y no avanzas.

Hermione se sentía cambiada, renovada después del dolor, ella estaba cambiando porque no le había quedado otra opción porque no deseaba seguir siendo la misma, porque ya que ser como era no le había garantizado la felicidad, ahora seria alguien distinto.

Su esencia seria la misma, pues seguía creyendo en la igualdad, en la justicia, la verdad y sobre todo en la lealtad, por lo que sería sincera con lo que desea y siente y estos momentos así era. Quizás no era convencional la relación quela unía con Malfoy, pero a nadie lastimaba con sus acciones, ambos eran libre y dueños de estar con quien deseara, además no había las formalidades de una relación normal.

Viéndose un poco más en el espejo, sonrió y esa sonrisa se reflejo en sus ojos haciéndolos brillar de expectación y un toque sensual, pronto llegaría su amante, ese que no le prometía bajarle las estrellas, que no le endulzaba el oído con mentiras, ese del que no esperaba nada más que una entrega apasionada sin promesas que pudieran romperse y por tanto se marcharía sin romperle el corazón cuando ambos estuvieran satisfechos.

No todos cambian, algunos siguen siendo los mismos imbéciles inseguros que con tal de reafirmar su hombría buscan el calor en otras mujeres, sin atender a aquella que les espera en casa y que les ama. Pero algunos si cambian, aquellos que cansados de embustes deciden ser el cazador y no la presa, aquellos que renacen de sus cenizas y deciden no regresar su mirada atrás mas que para complacerse al comprobar que no lograron vencerles.

Hermione se levanto sonriente y se coloco una fina bata de seda sobre la provocativa ropa interior negra, su nueva actitud le daba confianza y una seguridad que antes había sido desconocida para ella, misma que le hacía saber que no tardaría en aparecer su rubio amante.

Ron estaba desesperado, si antes se había comportado condescendiente con Astoria ahora estaba fuera de sus cabales, exasperado de que esa rubiecilla fuera una inútil incapaz siquiera de calentar un poco de agua, y encima de todo pretendía que fuera algo así como su sirviente personal.

De mala gana había preparado el desayuno para ambos, nada demasiado elaborado, pero al menos era comestible. Le enervo la cara de asco que habia hecho la rubia cuando le puso el plato de algo que pretendía ser huevos revueltos y tocino, y que para alguien de la finura de la chica le parecía el desperdicio para los perros.

-Es lo que hay. -Dijo elevando la voz por lo que la rubia dio un respingo y tratando de arreglar las cosas intento probar lo que le ofrecía.

-Te ha quedado rico. -Contesto con voz fingida y sonrió de manera acartonada conteniendo las ganas de vomitar allí mismo.

Aunque parecía imposible Ron había perdido el apetito después de tantos disgusto, a penas dio un par de bocados se levanto de la mesa.

-¿A dónde vas?

-A trabajar Astoria, alguien de los dos tiene que hacerlo, lo que gastamos ayer en la despensa era lo poco que me quedaba de mis ahorros. Te recomiendo que tu hagas los mismo. -Le dijo con seriedad.

-¿Yo? ¡Trabajar! -Exclamo consternada como si le pareciera inconcebible.

-Algo tienes que hace, a menos claro que te quieras hacer cargo de los deberes de la casa. -Dijo levantando una ceja.

-Yo no sé cómo…

-Pues tienes que aprender, como veras yo no tengo el oro que Malfoy, no tengo elfos domésticos que se encarguen en la limpieza y si te quieres quedar aquí tienes que colaborar de alguna manera.

Los ojos de Astoria se llenaron de lágrimas de inmediato, mismas que comenzaron a derramarse por sus mejillas.

-Lo siento Astoria, pero las cosas son así, fuimos una estúpidos y perdimos todo, no nos queda más que intentar salir adelante, para mí tampoco es fácil.-Le dijo dándole un par de palmaditas en la espalda a manera de consuelo. -Tengo que irme. -Le aviso y salió apresuradamente de la cocina.

La rubia decepcionada y afligida se sentía cada vez mas perdida, después de todo no era su culpa ser así, la habían acostumbrado a tener todo cuanto quisiera, mientras ella se dedicaba solo a lucir bonita, ella que iba a saber de los deberes de una casa o de trabajar como si fuera una simple empleada asalariada.

No le apetecía ninguna de las dos opciones que le había dado Ron, pero sin duda no pensaba salir a pedir empleo y ser víctima de las especulaciones y críticas de las personas, así que no tenía más opción que intentar hacerse cargo de la casa.

Ron reanudo sus actividades en la tienda de sortilegios Weasley después de una larga y acalorada regañina por parte de su hermano George por no haberse presentado por semanas a su empleo. Pero su hermano dejo de gritar cuando noto el estado deprimente en el que se encontraba su hermano menor, había adelgazado bastante, estaba ojeroso y pálido. George suspiro frustrado y le permitió regresar solo porque sabía que de no hacerlo el estado de Ron seria peor, hacia semanas que tampoco se paraba por la madriguera, sin duda su madre estaba sumamente preocupada aunque seguía sumamente enojada por lo ocurrido e intentaba disimular que no le importaba lo que le pasara a Ron.

Después de la jornada laboral el pelirrojo regreso a su casa sin mucho ánimo de encontrarse ahí con Astoria, cuando abrió la puerta se asusto mucho pues una nube de humo le dio la bienvenida, corrió en busca del origen de ese humo, pues parecía que la casa se estuviera incendiando. Llego a la cocina y abrió la puerta, tuvo que dar un paso a tras pues el olor a huevos podridos y esencia s Throll le golpe las fosas nasales, a penas se podía ver de lo espero de la humareda que salía de un caldero puesto sobre la flama de la estufa.

De inmediato lo apago y abrió las ventanas para que el lugar se ventilara, cuál sería su sorpresa cuando el humo se disipo al ver a Astoria despatarrada en el piso de la cocina bajo la mesa cubierta de pies a cabeza de una sustancia de color verde vomito que tenía una textura similar a la del moco de Throll.

Si solo verla era algo asqueroso, el olor era simplemente insoportable, la rubia tenia los ojos enrojecidos de tonto llorar y no podía levantarse pues la sustancia que la cubría la mantenía pegada al piso, por eso lo que fuera que estuviera cocinando se termino de quemar después de haber explotado y mandarla a ese lugar bajo la mesa.

-Ron. -Le llamo entre lágrimas. -Ayúdame. -Pidió suplicante y al pelirrojo no le quedo más remedio que aguantarse el asco y ayudarla a levantarse.

-¿Qué paso? -Pregunto temiendo la respuesta.

-Intentaba hacer de comer.

El pelirrojo se abstuvo de hacer más preguntas la tuvo que cargar escaleras arriba pues era incapaz de caminar por su propio pie, estaba demasiado alterada y temblaba después del susto que había pasado cuando le exploto en la cara lo que debía de ser una suculenta sopa, según el estúpido recetario que encontró.

Ron estaba cansado de esa situación, pero no podía perderle que se marchara pues no tenía a donde ir, y probablemente el no era el mejor hombre del mundo pero tampoco era un patan que la dejaría morir a su suerte.

Lleno la tina de baño y le ayudo a desvestirse, el también hizo lo mismo pus termino también cubierto por esa asquerosa sustancia que había pretendido ser su cena.

Desnudos se metieron a la tina, un poco apretados por el limitado espacio, pero no les importo mucho, ambos necesitaban una tregua, habían pasado ya por tantas cosas que no tenían fuerzas para nada más.

En silencio Ron contemplaba el cuerpo desnudo de Astoria, ese cuerpo que le había hecho perder la cabeza para entregarse a una relación clandestina, reconocía que en verdad era hermosa, esa piel blanca era perfecta, los finos rasgos de su rostro eran una obra de arte, su cabello rubio a pesar de tener ahora manchas verdes era bonito y sedoso, su figura era majestuosa, la estreches de su cintura, sus pechos grandes y amplias caderas, esos ojos azules ahora enrojecidos e hinchados eran como dos pedazos de cielo.

En comparación a su ex mujer, Astoria eras mas voluptuosa, sus curvas más generosas y definidas, su rostro más perfecto, sus manos eran más delgadas y suaves, no tenia esas asperezas en los dedos de tanto escribir, ni las pecas en esa nariz respingona y obstinada. La rubia tampoco tenía las cicatrices en el cuello de cuando la torturo Bellatrix ni tantas otras que eran vestigio de la valentía con la que había luchado en la guerra.

Hermione no era tan alta como la rubia, ni tenía esa feminidad y sofisticación que ella. Astoria era hermosa, una belleza aristocrática de piernas largas y torneadas, de piel blanca, lozana y suave, de rostro divino y cuerpo exquisito, pero no era su Hermione.

Astoria ya buscaba la boca de Ron y acariciaba su cuerpo necesitada de un poco de afecto que le ayudara a olvidar el momento amargo por el que había pasado. El pelirrojo correspondía a sus besos, a sus caricias tan necesitado como ella de sentir esos suaves contactos.

Pero Ron pensaba en Hermione mientras entraba en Astoria, y comparaba ese cuerpo que exploraba con manos ansiosas con el de su ex mujer, y su propio cuerpo sabia, como cada poro de su piel que Hermione era perfecta, aun más hermosa sin la armonía del cuerpo de la rubia, sin las formas finas, sin la apariencia de una muñeca de aparador era bella.

Era la dulzura de sus ojos amielados, la sinceridad y la pureza que encontraba en ellos lo que los hacía más hermosos que el azul intenso del cielo, eran sus manos llenas de asperezas lo que su piel añoraban en esas caricias prodigas llenas de amor y reconocimiento, era la extensión de su piel tostada que mostraba con orgullos sus cicatrices la que deseaba tocar y explorar de nuevo para redescubrir cada imperfección que la hacía más perfecta.

Ron hacia suya a Astoria pero pensaba en ella, en la mujer que engaño y que ahora anhelaba tener de nuevo. Sin secarse se aventuraron al territorio de esa cama que había sido testigo de sus infidelidades y se perdieron entre besos y caricias para no pensar, para intentar borrar los vestigios dolorosos de amores rotos y corazones destrozados.

Astoria se estremecía y arqueaba la espalda al sentirlo dentro pero sabía que aunque Ron estaba entre sus piernas estaba muy lejos de estar ahí, lo sabía por la manera en que apretaba los ojos y por la forma en que la estaba haciendo suya, porque esta vez no solo tenían sexo, ahora le estaba haciendo el amor, pero no a ella, si no aun recuerdo, y eso le dolía.

Sabía que besaba su boca con anhelo, con detenimiento enlazaba su lengua con la suya, pero no era a ella a quien besaba, era a Granger, por eso apretaba los ojos para pensar en ella, para rememorar un cuerpo diferente, un rostro distinto, un olor que ya se había perdido por la ausencia.

Entraba en ella con lentitud, sentía sus caricias recorriendo su piel, sus bocas recorrer su rostro y bajar por su cuello, para perderse después entre sus senos y besarlos casi con devoción. Este no era un encuentro cualquiera, no era como esos viejos encuentros furtivos llenos de candidez, de salvajismo, de sexo primitivo, de caricias ardientes y rápidas, de besos húmedos violentos y exigentes, no era solo esos maratónicos momentos de posesión. Ahora le hacía el amor con lentitud casi con dulzura, y las caricias eran distintas, dadas con la suavidad que emplearía un escultor al definir una obra de arte.

Fue entonces que cerró los ojos también Astoria para no pensar, para intentar que no doliera tanto que esa era la primera vez que le hacían el amor y que por irónico que fuera se lo hacían a su cuerpo pero no a ella.

La rubia se dejo llevar, correspondiendo cada beso, cada caricia, intentando perderse en la dulzura del encuentro, llego al clímax junto con Ron y aun entonces ninguno de los dos abrió los ojos, el pelirrojo para seguir engañándose con que esa mujer que abrazaba era Hermione, y Astoria simplemente para no llorar porque por vez primera sabía lo que era el amor que no tenia.

En el departamento de la castaña las cosas eran menos turbias, hacía ya tiempo que Draco y Hermione habían dejado atrás las pesadas cargas que les dejara el desengaño, vivían a su manera, sin más promesas que vivir el momento.

Malfoy se apareció dentro del departamento de Granger, había esperado que esta estuviera ansiosa por su llegada, pues intencionalmente había llegado tarde, era del tipo de hombres que se sabían importantes y podían darse el lujo de darse a desear. Sin embargo, Hermione no estaba en la sala esperando su llegada, ni le daba la bienvenida.

El lugar estaba en silencio, las luces apagadas como si no le esperara, dio un paso y maldijo por lo bajo pues se golpe su pie con una mesa, invoco un lumus para alumbrarse un poco y en efecto comprobó que no lo esperaba.

Estaba molesto y desconcertado, no esperaba Granger no le valorara lo suficiente para esperarle como merecía, furioso se encamino a buscarla para reclamarle, no le parecía algo difícil considerando que ese departamento era como una ratonera para su gusto, aunque tenía que reconocer que estaba muy bien decorado y sumamente limpio y organizado.

Llego a la habitación principal y la encontró dormida cubierta por las sabanas, su primera intención fue despertarla de manera abrupta para hacerla pagar por esa indiferencia que apabullaba su ego, pero lo pensó mejor cuando la observo mejor.

Tenía el cabello desparramado por la almohada, dormía de lado y con cada respiración podía ver como sus pechos se movían de manera un tanto sensual, pensándolo mejor podría despertarla de manera mas suave y desquitarse por el desaire de otras maneras.

Suavemente jalo las sabanas para no destaparla aun y tuvo que pasar saliva al verla con esa provocativa lencería negra de encaje, olvido incluso su molestia y no tardo en desnudarse por completo para meterse en la cama a su lado antes de despertarle.

Hermione ya le había sentido, pero fingía seguir durmiendo. Pero no pudo continuar con su plan cuando sintió la boca del rubio invadir su boca y sus manos expertas acariciar su piel por encima de la diminuta lencería.

Abrió los ojos con lentitud como si fuera cierto que despertara de un largo sueño y se encontró con los ojos grises con las pupilas dilatadas de Draco que la miraban con deseo. Hermione sonrió.

No hubo necesidad de decir nada, todo se dio con naturalidad, ambos se comenzaban a conocer, a descubrir lo que le gustaba al otro. Sus encuentros cada vez eran más ardientes, mas pasionales, no habían palabras de amor, solo se limitaban a gemir sus nombres, a disfrutar, a sentir todo ese cumulo de sensaciones que les erizaban la piel y los hacía tocar el cielo.

No le llevo mucho comprender a Draco que así serian las cosas respecto a Granger, esa leona no era del montón, ni se guiaba como el resto de las féminas, ella no era del tipo que esperaba sentada a que un hombre llegara, no le esperaría despierta ni toleraría condiciones, y eso era precisamente lo que le gustaba de ella, pues bien podía conseguir otras amantes más dispuestas, mas complacientes, que hicieran todo cuanto deseara sin rechistar, pero eso no era lo que quería.

Granger era un reto, una mujer que no se dejaba mangonear y aunque a veces le disgustaba y le sacaba de su casilla eso le atraía de una extraña manera, porque no era de esas mujeres que se dejaban deslumbrar fácilmente por su apellido o su dinero.

Malfoy tampoco era del tipo romántico que decía palabras de amor, tampoco era sensible o detallista, no era tierno o comprensivo en muchos aspectos y eso lo sabía muy bien Hermione, por eso no le exigía nada.

Tuvieron un sexo increíble y cuando terminaron agotados casi de inmediato se durmió la castaña, ese era el momento en el que debería irse Draco, pues tampoco era de los que se quedaban a dormir, pero sin duda se sentía a gusto estando en esa cama y estaba exhausto, así que pensó en dormir un poco antes de irse, después de todo Granger no le pediría matrimonio o cualquier otra estupidez de esas al despertarse como posiblemente lo hiciera cualquier otra.


	9. Viejos Recuerdos

**.**

 **. .**

 **. . .**

 **-9-**

 **Viejos Recuerdos**

 **. . .**

En honor a la verdad esa relación que mantenía era todo menos convencional, no solo por el hecho de ser amante o antiguos enemigos, si no por romper esquemas, todo lo que hacían iba en contra de sus costumbres, atentaba con todos aquellos preceptos que habían establecido como ideales irrompibles, sin embargo no era solo lo correspondiente a la relación que mantenían era lo único que sorprendía por considerarlo algo prácticamente imposible, se sumaban tambien los cambios que se estaban dando a su alrededor propiciados por ese acercamiento.

Continuamente Hermione y Draco salían en la portada del profeta, el proyecto empresarial que tenían en manos era muy importante en el mundo de los negocios, no solo porque marcaba un parteaguas para entrar al mercado muggle de manera más abierta, si no porque marcaba el inicio del cambio donde los muggles aunque no los supieran eran tratados de alguna manera como iguales de los magos.

Algunos no veían con buenos ojos ese cambio, principalmente aquellos conservadores que de alguna manera seguían teniendo sus creencias de superioridad demasiado arraigadas, pero sin duda el primer paso ya se había dado aun en contra de sus deseos.

De ahí surgía el interés del ministro de poner una especial atención a todos los detalles que consolidaran ese nuevo proyecto, pues si bien algunos empresarios de manera directa o indirecta habían comenzado a realizar negocios con el mundo no mágico, el proyecto que encabezada Draco Malfoy era de mayor proporción y el que tendría un impacto más significativos en progreso.

Sumado a esto que fuera precisamente un sangre pura con el historial de Malfoy quien diera la oportunidad de que se llevara a cabo, era por si solo un logro, una manifestación de que el nuevo gobierno estaba logrando grandes cambios en beneficio de todos. Muchos eran los desconfiados, los escépticos que no creían en las buenas intenciones del rubio, pero sin duda se encontraban tranquilos que alguien como Hermione Granger estuviera a cargo de supervisar y aplicar la ley de manera correcta.

Era común ver frecuentemente a Granger y Malfoy comiendo o cenando en algún exclusivo restaurant, y aunque sabían muy bien mantener las apariencias delante de los ojos curiosos, no faltaba quienes dijeran que esa relación había trascendido a algo más que relaciones laborales. Ninguno de los dos confirmaba o aceptaba nada, sobre dichas especulaciones, no era que tuvieran que mentir o esconderse, después de todo ambos eran adultos libres de hacer con su vida lo que les apeteciera, pero no deseaban dar explicaciones a nadie no fueran ellos mismos.

El que no parecía demasiado complacido de la relación tan estrecha que estaban sostenido era por su puesto Ron Weasley, quien no se hacía aun a la idea de ver a su ex mujer en brazos de otro, aunque tampoco ayudaba mucho que ese otro fuera precisamente Malfoy.

Enojado el pelirrojo había arrugado el periódico entre sus manos, en las páginas centrales aparecía una foto de su ex mujer al lado de Huron desteñido cortando el liston por la inauguración de las nuevas oficinas donde se manejarían los nuevos proyectos. Estaban sonrientes y conocía lo suficiente a Hermione para detectar esa mirada cómplice y esa sonrisa resplandeciente que antes solo le dedicaba a él.

Astoria desde el marco de la puerta solo lo observaba con tristeza, llevaban ya varias semanas compartiendo no solo la misma casa, si no la misma cama, pero por más que se esforzaba no podía hacer que Ron dejara de pensar en Granger. Incluso le había prohibido entrar a la biblioteca, donde solía pasar algunas horas antes de irse a dormir, no sabía que hacia ahí, pero sospechaba conociendo a la ex Gryffindor que ese era un lugar especial para ella y por tanto ahora que no estaba era el único lugar donde podía encontrar su recuerdo el pelirrojo.

Entro sonriente como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que pasaba, como si no estuviera tan triste que le costaba trabajo contener las lagrimas, se acerco amorosa al pelirrojo que giro el rostro para evitar que le besara en la boca, estaba demasiado irritado para ese tipo de cosas, sin embargo, Astoria era persistente y sumamente habilidosa cuando se lo proponía, sabía que ya que estaba enojado lo que menos quería eran arrumacos tiernos, deseaba descargar esa frustración que sentía, la impotencia de no poder recuperar y ella le prestaría de nuevo su cuerpo sin importar que invocara su recuerdo en ella.

Por eso desafiante le beso la boca y le modio los labios, abriéndole de un tirón la camisa haciendo saltar los botones y se sentó a horcajadas sobre su regazo levantase el faldón de su vestido. Fue entonces que lo que esperaba sucedió y Ron se convierto en un huracán dispuesto a causar destrozos y sin delicadeza alguna la levanto en boladas y la estrello contra una de las paredes, mordiendo con tal fuerza su boca que incluso le sangro los labios.

Pero la rubia no se quejo, ni desistió de sus intenciones y como una fiera hambrienta enterró sus uñas en la espalda arañando y mordió su hombro causándole daño, pero eso lejos de molestarlo le excitaba mas y ahí contra una pared le rompió la ropa descubriendo sus pechos blancos que mordió marcando sus dientes en la tierna piel, y Astoria aguanto incluso eso, tragándose los quejidos de dolor. El pelirrojo desgarro la delicada tela de sus bragas y sin mayor preámbulo la penetro sin contemplaciones, sin palabras amorosas o caricias tiernas, entro en ella sintiendo sus estreches amoldándose a su virilidad y jadeo enloquecido, trastornado, y arremetió contra ella una y otra vez hasta llegar al climas, y en su locura, en la impasibilidad de su alma susurro su nombre -Hermione.

Astoria abrió los ojos sorprendida pues claramente lo escucho, entonces fue ella la que enloqueció de rabia y de dolor.

Le había permitido usarla, sabiendo que cuando la besaba con la ternura infinita que solo el amor provocaba la besaba a "ella", que cuando la abrazaba en las noches y hundía su rostro en sus cabellos buscaba el aroma de otra, que era pensando en "ella" cuando la hacía suya y apretaba los ojos invocando su presencia, que cuando le hacía el amor con ternura era recordándola, y cuando entraba entre sus piernas de manera salvaje era cuando no conseguía engañarse y ver en su rostro el de "ella".

Pero escuchar de su boca algo que ya sabía confirmado sus miedos y no darle siquiera esa leve esperanza de que ella pudiera aunque sea quedarse con migajas de amor, fue el acabose. Y le dolía aun mas porque sin darse cuenta del cuándo o el porqué ella se había enamorado, eso ya no era solo un juego, no eran solo encuentros furtivos meramente sexuales, desde hacía mucho Ron ya no era solo la tabla de salvación a la que se aferraba después de perderlo todo.

Se lo quito de encima golpeándole el pecho con los puños cerrados y las lagrimas que había contenido por tanto tiempo fluyeron libremente y grito, grito como nunca porque la frágil burbuja que había creado acababa de romperse, Ron no la quería y nunca lo haría.

La contuvo sosteniéndola de las manos sin comprender el muy idiota a que se debía ese ataque de histeria de la rubia, solo entonces que la miro a la cara que vio el dolor en su rostro que una leve chispa de entendimiento le dio la respuesta, ella no era Hermione y acababa de decir su nombre.

-Lo siento. -Se disculpo y soltó sus manos dejándola que descargara en el todo lo que sentía y cuando la sintió incapaz incluso de mantenerse en pie la estrecho contra su pecho y el sostuvo sus peso. -Perdóname. -Le dijo al oído y su voz no podía ser más sincera y después de eso no pudo decir nada más porque ahora era el quien lloraba.

Astoria lo escucho llorar y poco a poco toda esa rabia, el despecho, el dolor y la frustración se fueron disolviendo con las lagrimas y se abrazo a el dándole un perdón mudo, un perdón que incluso ella necesitaba y que por fin podía darse al perdonarlo.

Ambos sabían que pedía perdón no solo por lo que acababa de pasar, lo pedía por todo, pedía perdón por sus infidelidades, por sus desaciertos, por no liberarse de un recuerdo y hacerla infeliz con ello.

Lloraron por mucho tiempo y cuando por fin las lágrimas cesaron Ron la cargo y la llevo al cuarto que compartían y por primera vez esa noche durmieron juntos con Astoria a su lado y no con el anhelo de un viejo recuerdo.


	10. Fieles Amantes

**.**

 **. .**

 **. . .**

 **-10-**

 **Fieles Amantes**

 **. . .**

Atrás habían quedado los sin sabores de la traición, la amargura y la decepción, atrás quedaron las promesas rotas, los juramentos de una vida en común, junto con las esperanza hechas pedazos de una familia ideal. Ahora estaban en un escenario distinto, formando parte de una nueva obra donde los protagonistas ya no eran los infieles cobijados por las sombras, si no ellos mismos.

Draco no se había propuesto serle fiel a Hermione, no tenían un compromiso formal, ni se exigían nada en absoluto, no había un contrato de por medio que los obligara a estar juntos y compartir sus vidas, pero sin duda a pesar de no habérselo planteado llevaban algo muy similar a una vida de pareja, no buscaba nada en otras, porque lo que necesitaba y quería lo tenía con la castaña.

Era fiel porque aun sin planteárselo o exigirlo esperaba lo mismo de ella, y en el fondo sabía que así era, Granger no era del tipo que se entregaría a cualquiera, llevada solo por bajas pasiones, además de que su vida sexual era sumamente satisfactoria.

Pasaban casi todas las noches juntos, en algunas ocasiones en la nueva mansión Malfoy que adquirió después de vender en la que había vivido con Astoria y algunas otras noches la pasaban en el departamento de Granger.

No había horarios que seguir o papeles que cumplir, ambos se buscaban porque así lo deseaban. Era extraña la manera en la que se acoplaban, en la que entendían al otro aun siendo tan diferentes, no había peleas como antaño, aunque si algunas discusiones que eran imposibles de evitar considerando el temperamento de cada uno, pero eran incluso esas diferencias las que le daban una tesitura diferente.

Malfoy estaba cansado de la conveniencia de estar al lado de una mujer que no le contradijera, que acatara sus peticiones sin rechistar, no quería una muñeca que solo luciera linda y que no tuviera cerebro o el suficiente valor para hacerse notar y defender sus ideas. Posiblemente chocaba en muchas ocasiones con el carácter y los ideales de Granger, pero le parecía de alguna manera alentador, poder discutir con alguien que tenía los argumentos suficientes y la energía para no dejarse empequeñecer o manipular.

Hermione era interesante, una especie exóticamente rara que no lograba entender del todo, pero que secretamente admiraba, hacia ya mucho tiempo que tratando de comprender lo intrincado de su esencia la había comparado con las mujeres importantes de su vida.

Primero la comparo con Narcisa, su madre, con quien no había punto de partida en esa orden de ideas, no solo porque eran tan diferentes físicamente hablando, si no era algo más profundo, su madre era calculadora, elegante, siempre preocupada por la apariencia y las relaciones sociales como toda sangre pura, mientras que Hermione era sencilla y aunque sabia lucir siempre acorde a la situación no le preocupaba mantener una imagen perfecta y podía ensuciarse o perder la clase de ser necesario.

Después la comparo con Pansy Parkinson, que había pasado de ser su eterna novia del colegio, a su prometida y después una de sus tantas amantes de ocasión, y aparte de las diferencias lógicas entre ellas, una por pertenecer al selecto grupo de la aristocracia mágica, mientras que la otra era una simple hija de muggles, la morena era candente, atrevida, pasional y desinhibida en la cama, tenía un cuerpo sumamente hermoso y sabiéndolo lo aprovechaba para obtener siempre lo que deseaba, mientras que Hermione haciendo honor a el origen de su casa era una leona entre las sabanas, era ardiente, también pasional, con un temperamento atrevido y sensual por partes iguales, pero sus entregas eran cálidas y exigentes pero al mismo tiempo era generosa y se entregaba por completo en cada encuentro, lo que hacía una gran diferencia entre los encuentros calculados y meticulosos de Parkinson donde había demasiados intereses de por medio y volvían fría la entrega.

Cuando llego a comparar a Astoria con Hermione, volvía a caer en las mismas diferencias que se manifestaban con Pansy, quizás su ex esposa tenia ciertamente mas clase y estilo, y poseía un cuerpo mas armonios y un rostro de rasgos mas finos y bellos, pero Hermione era sencillamente diferente, parecía ser capaz de lograr que el Gran Draco Malfoy viera el mundo a través de sus ojos para poder admirar una belleza diferente a la conocida que no tenía que ver con cuerpos exuberantes y rostros bellos.

Hermione era hermosa por su sencillez, podría ser catalogada con una mujer común y corriente, una más del monto, pero quien era capaz de ver con atención podía encontrar que lo que menos tenía esa leona era algo de común.

La gente la quería por su bondad, la respetaban por su lealtad y su valor, podía ser testaruda, obstinada y terca pero eran esos mismos defectos que ocupaba cuando intentaba dejarle claro al mundo que no permitiría las injusticias. Era gritona y su voz se volvía chillona cuando estaba nerviosa pero no perdía el aplomo en su postura ni permitía que sus nervios hicieran mella en sus decisiones. Era fuerte, pero no permitía que esa fuerza le impidiera conmoverse ante rostros abatidos, desesperados o tristes para ser lo suficientemente sensible para mostrar sus debilidades humanas cuando lloraba ya fuera porque estuviera sumamente feliz por un logro o compartiera la tristeza y aflicciones de alguien más.

Era su manera de moverse ante la vida lo que la hacía especialmente hermosa y no su cuerpo o su rostro que también eran bellos, era su sonrisa fresca y desinteresada que regalaba sin reparos a cualquiera que la necesitara, y la luz de sus ojos castaños vivaces y cálidos que se iluminaban esperanzados ante la aventura de un nuevo día. Nunca daba las cosas por hecho, aun estando ocupada se daba el tiempo de demostrar con palabras y hechos cuanto le importaban sus amigos, sus seres queridos, incluso sus colaboradores y allegados. Aun teniendo el poder para pedir todo cuanto quisiera era cortes, educada y respetuosa, pedía todo por favor y siempre agradecía. Y valoraba a cada persona o ser sin importar su condición, tamaño u origen.

Esas comparaciones entre las mujeres que eran y habían sido importantes en su vida le hacían darse cuenta de que nunca había conocido a alguien tan peculiar como ella, mandona, exasperante, en extremo perfeccionista, testaruda, temperamental y gritona, que se movía por el mundo sin preocuparse en darle gusto a nadie con su manera de ser, de vestir o de actuar, posesiva y controladora, meticulosa y obsesionada con el deber, tan terca como para discutir por horas por las cosas más triviales, con ese aire de marisabidilla que le hacía sentir tener todas las respuestas, completamente irritante cuando se lo proponía y desesperantemente testaruda cuando creía tener la razón.

Pero sin importar esa larga lista de defectos y debilidades era extraordinaria en toda la extensión de la palabra. Sobre todo se daba cuenta de algo importante, que le gustaba la persona que era el mismo cuando estaba con ella.

El solo hecho de estar a su lado lo hacía sentir diferente, era como si siempre hubiere tenido una parte de su ser encerrado, aprisionado en su interior, sometido por su parte oscura que se dejaba llevar por el orgullo, los falsos principios y los ideales que conllevaba su casta de pureza y el abolengo.

Todo era más sencillo cuando estaba con ella, se sentía libre y pleno sin las ataduras que siempre le habían impedido ser el mismo. Seguía siendo orgulloso, indolente y sarcástico, un tanto cuanto frívolo y superficial, con un humor en ocasiones demasiado negro y voluble, pero se percibía distinto y renovado, como si casi pudiera extender los brazos y volar en la inmensidad del cielo si así lo deseara.

Cuando estaba con Granger era un hombre diferente que podía sonreír bajando la guardia y se perdía en su cuerpo descubriéndose el mismo una gran gama de sentimientos que se arremolinaban a su alrededor. Se permitía besarla y acariciarla a conciencia por el simple gusto de verla gemir bajo su cuerpo y estremecerse, como si pudiera deshacerla de tantos suspiros y jadeos que robaba de su ser.

Le hacía el amor como el mejor y más complaciente amante, sin escatimar besos ardientes y caricias suaves y atrevidas, y ella se entregaba completamente sumando a sus encuentros la calidez más sublime que nunca había experimentado en sus correteos amatorios. Por eso cada noche iba a su encuentro para ser un mejor hombre a su lado, para sentir esa libertad y ese bienestar que solo tenía en sus brazos.

Para alguien como el que nunca había conocido algo tan extraordinario como los sentimientos puros y desinteresados le costaba trabajo asimilar todo aquello, y su mente, así como su cuerpo solo anhelaban perderse en la marea de cabellos castaños y en esa piel bronceada, para contar cada pequeña peca que salpicaba su nariz y cada marca que le hacía recordar el valor de esa dulce mujer que era una guerrera.

Hermione pensaba en Draco como un nuevo descubrimiento, era su milagro personal de algún modo, no solo era el hombre que la hacía sentirse más mujer entre sus brazos y el que le arrancaba gemidos de placer por las noches. Era también el hombre que la había inspirado para cambiar y quien había ayudado a no hundirse en su dolor después del engaño.

Era por mucho algo nuevo, descubrir en Malfoy nuevas facetas, no era alguien dulce o cariñoso, pero tenía cierto carisma que hacía que incluso los comentarios sarcásticos le resultaran graciosos. Pero algo que le resultaba sumamente atractivo de su persona, además claro de su físico envidiable y su perfecto rostro era que por primera vez tenia alguien con quien poder hablar de todo lo que le gustaba, lo mismo sabia de arte y literatura, que de música y magia, podían sostener largas y largas platicas sobre cualquier tema sin sentir como en tantas otras ocasiones con la mayoría de las personas que no entendían la mitad de lo que decía o terminaban tan fastidiadas de su conversación que terminaban huyendo.

Con Draco era distinto, podía discutir de leyes, de libros, de la liberación de los elfos o los tratados con los duendes, sin sentir la apatía o el rechazo y le agradaba que siempre decía lo que pensaba sin importar que fuera frio o incluso cruel con sus comentarios, no era que le gustara que la trataran mal, pero estaba cansada de las personas que le dieran la razón solo para no discutir o porque pensaran que no debía rebatir lo que dijera aunque se equivocara, o simplemente porque no quisieran lastimar sus sentimientos.

Cuando discutía con Malfoy tenía una visión diferente de las cosas, podía ver desde todos los ángulos, incluso de los oscuros y crueles, porque no tenía tapujos en llamar a las cosas por su nombre, ni trataba de suavizar situaciones para hacerlas más amables, le hacía ver que la vida no era del todo perfecta o justa, le rebatía con fundamentos sobre la realidad que por ser cruel no era menos cierta.

Se sentía protegida y disfrutaba sin duda de su compañía dentro y fuera de la alcoba, le gustaba pasar los fines de semana a su lado en la tranquilidad de la habitación sin nada más que su piel cubriéndolos y después de que calmaban sus ansias y descansar un poco, enzarzarse en platicas profundas sobre el significado de la vida o tan triviales como lo que abrían de desayunar o si los elfos eran o no su obsesión.

Sin las mascaras Draco era un hombre interesante, en ocasiones demasiado ensimismado e incapaz de abrirse por completo, pero cuando lograba abrir un poco las brechas y bajar esa mascara de indiferencia que solía usar, descubría una sonrisa diferente y un matriz distinto en sus ojos grises y su rostro frio se volvía cálido y se volvía un hombre maravilloso con el que se podía disfrutar incluso de los prolongados silencios.

Hermione no se había propuesto llevar una vida como la que llevaba, pero mentiría si dijera que se arrepentía de sus decisiones, no recordaba haberse sentido tan bien desde que habían vencido al innombrable y sabia que todo era gracias Draco, su amante.


	11. Explicaciones

**.**

 **. .**

 **. . .**

 **-11-**

 **Explicaciones**

 **. . .**

El silencio se había extendido por varios minutos, no dejaba de verla esperando una explicación, quizás que comenzara a reír antes de decirle que todo era broma, pero por mas que espero esa respuesta no llegaba, ella solo le miraba de aquella manera que comenzaba a exasperarlo.

-¿Y bien…?

-Y bien… -Repitió ella sin ninguna emoción a la espera de esa reacción que sabía que acarrearía cuando le confirmara todo.

-No vas a decir nada.

-No tengo nada que decir Harry.

-¿Entonces si es cierto?

-Depende a que te refieras exactamente.

-Por favor Hermione no juegues conmigo.

-No estoy jugando, pero no se a que parte te refieras que sea cierta. Te han dicho demasiadas cosas y no sé exactamente qué quieres que te diga.

-La verdad, solo eso.

-Pues entonces ya sabes la respuesta, si te niegas a aceptarlo ese es tu problema.

-¿Me estás diciendo que si eres pareja de Malfoy?

-Sí. -Esa fue toda su respuesta y aunque el pelinegro ya lo suponía, confirmarlo lo dejo sin habla y se sentó sin fuerzas en la silla frente al escritorio de su amiga.

-Entiendo que desees rehacer tu vida, pero con porque precisamente con él.

-Tienes razón pudo ser cualquier otro pero elegí a Malfoy.

-Pero si el siempre te trato mal, te insulto y maltrato hasta el cansancio.

-Tienes razón. -Concedió la castaña. -¿Ahora dime donde está el hombre que prometió cuidarme, protegerme y hacerme feliz? -Pregunto y el chico agacho la mirada. -Exacto, ese es el punto Harry, las promesas que se hicieron, las palabras que en el pasado se dijeron se reducen a nada cuando no se comprueban con acciones, ¿De qué me sirve que Ron me cuidara si al final fue él quien más me lastimo? Y Draco pudo ser un patán egocéntrico en el pasado pero lo que no me dice ahora con palabras me demuestra con hechos y eso es lo importante.

Harry se quedo serio evaluando las palabras de Hermione, le era muy difícil aceptar que estuviera con Malfoy, pero ciertamente debía admitir que llevaba la razón. Ron era su mejor amigo pero lo que había hecho era terrible, incluso a él se le estaba haciendo sumamente difícil perdonarlo por el daño que le había hecho a quien consideraba su hermana.

La miro de nuevo al cabo de unos minutos y la vio sonreír, y fue cuando noto algo que no había percibido antes, ella estaba feliz, lo notaba en el brillo de sus ojos, en su sonrisa levantando las comisuras de sus labios, había vuelto a ser la muchachita inteligente que estudiaba largas horas en el colegio y que siempre mostraba esa chispa ingeniosa y elocuente de saberse dueña de la situación. Hacía poco más de un año que no la veía como ahora, poco a poco esa chispa se le estaba apagando al lado de Ron, era común verla con un semblante triste y si sonreía ese brillo no se veía reflejado en sus ojos.

Se sintió culpable de repente, pues apenas se daba cuenta que Hermione la había estando pasando mal desde mucho antes de que su relación terminara cuando descubrió el engaño. Había estado demasiado ocupado en sus propios problemas para notar como la tristeza iba ganando terreno en la vida de su amiga, no había estado presente como lo estuvo ella siempre para tomar su mano y decirle que todo estaría mejor.

Había confiado en que Ron la haría feliz y no se preocupo por comprobarlo, no estuvo para ella y le dolía darse cuenta de que le había fallado.

Hermione nunca le había reprochado nada aunque se lo merecía por estúpido, y ahora estaba ahí frente a ella para pedir explicaciones cuando no merecía siquiera que lo perdonara. Se levanto de la silla con el corazón en un puño, sintiéndose despreciable y la levanto de la silla para estrecharla en sus brazos buscando su perdón.

Harry no era bueno para hablar, y más aun que no encontraba las palabras precisa para pedirle perdón por ser tan mal amigo y hermano. Pero Hermione no necesitaba de disculpas, le bastaba sentirse cobijada en sus brazos, pudo encontrar arrepentimiento en su mirada antes de apresarla en un estrecho y cálido abrazo, no le reprochaba nada de algún modo lo entendía, debía ser difícil para el dividir sus afectos entre Ron y ella, y a pesar de que hubiera tardado un poco, ahí estaba preocupado de que estuviera tomando malas decisiones.

-Interrumpo. -Pregunto una voz en el marco de la puerta.

-Un poco sí. -Contesto Hermione divertida sin soltarse del todo de Harry pues lo sintió tensarse en cuanto escucho la voz de Draco.

-Potter. -Dijo a manera de saludo.

-Malfoy. -Contesto el pelinegro de la misma manera.

-¿A que debemos el honor de tu visita? -Interrogo el rubio.

-No es de tu incumbencia. -Contesto un tanto a la defensiva.

-He de suponer que vienes a decir que no le convengo. -Se cruzo de brazos y recargo su espalda en el marco de la puerta arrogante.

-Hermione es una grandiosa mujer y no creo que estés a su altura. -Hizo una pausa donde miro a su amiga a los ojos. -Pero después de todo ella es muy inteligente para saber eso y decidir qué es lo que más le conviene.

Draco no esperaba esa respuesta, de alguna manera era como si les estuviera dando su aprobación. Hermione sonrió había aprendido a conocer lo suficiente al rubio para darse cuenta que estaba sorprendido.

-Draco nos acompañas a comer. -Le pregunto restándole importancia.

-Claro no me perdería esto por nada. -Dijo burlón. -Estoy seguro que mañana saldremos en primera plana del profeta, el elegido compartiendo mesa con un ex mortifigo -Dijo con sarcasmo.

-No lo dudes. -Le dio la razón Harry.

No fue una comida demasiado cómoda, sin embargo, fue interesante ver con sus propios ojos a lo que se refería Hermione. Malfoy le miraba de manera especial y todas sus atenciones eran dedicadas solo a ella, como si nada más existiera, incluso dejo las rivalidades que tenía con él por un momento solo por verla sonreír.

Harry estuvo callado gran parte del tiempo que duro la comida, ocasionalmente entraba en su conversación para no perderse del todo, le era difícil aceptar lo que veía, pero era simplemente imposible no darse cuenta la manera en la que Hermione y Malfoy se entendía. Hablaban de muchas cosas como viejos conocidos, como si toda la vida hubieran sido los mejores amigos, reían de manera tan natural y desenfadada que le costaba trabajo asimilar lo cambiados que ambos estadan.

Malfoy no le agradaba, aunque hacia muchos años ya lo había perdonado por todo lo que les habia hecho en el pasado, habia comprendido gracias a las enseñanzas de Dumbledor que ese muchacho no era malo en realidad a pesar de lo que aparentara. Pero de ahí a encontrar normal que se relacionara con su hermana había una gran diferencia y de no estar comprobando por el mismo que Malfoy era capaz de sentir como cualquier ser humano, ahora mismo lo estaría amenazando para que no hiciera sufrir a Hermione.

Pero ahora sería ridículo amenazarlo por el solo hecho que le costaba reconocer el hombre en el que se había convertido, bien pudiera ser que no perdía sus formalidades y sus aires de gran mundo, la altanería y el orgullos bien acompañado de sus dosis de sarcasmos e ironías, pero hasta el que poco lo conocía podía darse cuenta la manera en que miraba a Hermione, la atención que le ponía. Nunca hasta ahora había conocido una sonrisa verdadera a ese descolorido Huron y ahora la veía.

Sonrió después de un rato, recordando que ese viejo loco de Dumbledor tenía toda la razón y lo confirmaba aun ahora que tenia ya tantos años de muerto, el amor es la más poderosa arma. Hermione no le habia dicho que estuviera enamorada, ni le había confirmado de manera abierta que eran pareja formal, pero era demasiado obvio incluso para el que no era muy perspicaz para las cuestiones sentimentales.

Cuando esa tarde había ido al edificio de Malfoy, para buscar a Hermione en su oficina, tenía el firme propósito de echar por tierra eso que creía debían ser solo chismes mal intencionados para perjudicar a su amiga. Esperaba muchas cosas de ese encuentro, pero lo que menos esperaba fue la confirmación de una relación por parte de una tranquila castaña.

No tenía argumentos para hacerla que cambiara de parecer y se alejara de Malfoy, más cuando el mismo creía que estar con ese descolorido rubio la hacía feliz y le había ayudado a superar lo de Ron.

Cuando la comida termino ambos hombres acompañaron a Hermione a su oficina y se despidieron para dejarla continuar con sus labores. Caminaban por un pasillo hasta llegar al elevador y esperaron a que llegara a piso. Draco en esos momentos esperaba la charla sobre "Deja en paz a Hermione o te arrepentirás" o quizás "Te matare si le hace daño", o cualquier cosa por el estilo pues yano estando frente a la castaña ya podia dejar de fingir, pero así como Harry se había equivocado en sus conjeturas, Malfoy también se equivoco.

-No somos amigos Malfoy, quizás nunca podamos serlo y te mentiría si te dijera que me agradas, pero creo que no puedo hacer otra cosa que agradecerte.

-¿Agradecerme? -Dijo desconcertado, después de que ya se había preparado mentalmente para los insultos del pelinegro y había elaborado un discurso donde le mandaba sutilmente al diablo, ahora lo dejaba sin palabras.

-Por cuidar de Hermione. -Aclaro el pelinegro. -Por protegerla y estar con ella cuando yo no estuve.

El elevador llego a piso y la puerta se abrió Draco aun no reaccionaba, Harry entro y puso la mano para que no se cerrara aun la puerta.

-Hermione tiene un efecto especial en las personas que tienen el privilegio de estar a su lado, suele sacar lo mejor de nosotros, no seas tan estúpido como Ron de echar las cosas a perder. Después de todo lo que ha pasado y lo que a sufrido merece ser feliz. -Sonrió a ver pasmado al rubio y dejo que la puerta se cerrara.

Esa era quizás la tregua más extraña que pudiera formarse entre Draco y Harry, y el único responsable era el amor que ambos sentían por Hermione.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Molly se acomodo el delantal que siempre llevaba puesto antes de abrir la puerta, se preguntaba quien podría ser quien tocaba, pues aun era temprano para que llegara su esposo Arthur y su hijo George a comer.

Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con el rostro pecoso de Ron y a sus espaldas Astoria tenía el rostro pálido y demacrado con la mirada escondida de la pena que seguramente sentía por estar delante de la madre del pelirrojo.

La matriarca se quedo sin palabras, solo se limito a verlos como si se trataran de una ilusión.

-Podemos pasar. -Le pidió con voz temerosa el menor de sus hijos varones.

Como respuesta se hizo a un lado y les permitió pasar a la pequeña sala.

Astoria no era la misma mujer que había sido, llevaba una ropa más bien modesta, sus manos antes impecables estaban sobre su regazo y se podía ver que las tenía algo maltratadas, aun no se atrevía a levantar la vista para enfrentarse a la mirada de la pelirroja.

Molly estaba feliz de volver a ver a su hijo, aunque lo disimulaba muy bien, pues seguía molesta por lo ocurrido con Hermione.

-No sé por dónde empezar mama. -Dijo Ron rompiendo el silencio.

-Supongo que por el principio. -Cortante replico

-Cometimos errores. -Admitió. -Se que todo fue nuestra culpa y caro pagamos nuestras faltas. Lastime a Hermione, le falle a ella y a mi familia y lo siento. Pero si estoy aquí es porque quiero hacer las cosas bien.

Hasta ese momento Molly se atrevió a mirar directamente a su hijo y a la mujer que lo acompañaba y se llevo una mano a la boca para ahogar un grito cuando pudo evidenciar algo, sin necesidad que se lo contaras. -¿Sera posible? -Dijo aturdida y emocionada.

Ron sonrió tímidamente y Astoria levanto por fin la vista. -Serás abuela de nuevo. -Confirmo Ron.


	12. ¿No puedes perdonarlos?

**.**

 **. .**

 **. . .**

 **-12-**

 **¿No puedes perdonarlos?**

 **. . .**

En la madriguera imperaba el silencio, ni un leve murmullo se atrevía a romper esa paz antes de que se desate la tormenta. Ron sospechaba que de un momento a otro la situación seria caótica y él era un cobarde que estaba tentado en salir huyendo conociendo de antemano lo iracunda que podría ponerse su madre, de no ser porque a su lado estaba una asustada y temblorosa rubia que se aferraba a su mano.

-¿Mama, Estás bien? -Le pregunto temeroso de la respuesta, lívido y a la espera de los primeros gritos, los primeros reproches.

El silencio se había prolongado por varios minutos, su madre no lo miraba, tenía los ojos clavados en algún punto infinito de un rincón en la sala, no se había movido ni un centímetro de su posición, desde que escuchara que sería de nuevo abuela.

Parecía que el cerebro de la matriarca de los Weasley había dejado de trabajar por un momento, se mostraba serena con la mente muy lejos de ese lugar, quizás incapaz de digerir del todo esa nueva noticia, "De nuevo Abuela".

Miraba a esa esquina de la sala porque dentro de todo ese fluir de emociones contradictorias recordaba a su Ron de niño jugando en esa misma esquina, recordaba con claridad ese pequeño pelirrojo como todos sus hijos y con la cara llena de pecas. Cuantos recuerdos, cuantos preciosos momentos suspendidos en el tiempo solo en su memoria, esas risas, esos llantos, los berrinches y regaños, ese hermoso oso de felpa convertido en araña acosándolo en la cuna; también recordaba esa angustia invadirla en la guerra, cuando no sabía si estaba bien y si lo volvería a ver de nuevo. Fue entonces que llevo sus ajos a encontrarse con el azul de la mirada de su hijo, se levanto del sillón y acercándose a donde estaba Ron lo hizo levantarse.

Pálido el pelirrojo se puso de pie, la miraba esperando una nueva bofetada, un insulto, una sarta de palabras que dejaran claro lo irresponsable que era, porque el mismo tenía que reconocer que era en uno y mas sentidos un irresponsable de primera, pero eso no le restaba que estaba loco de felicidad de saber que pronto seria padre. Estaba ahí buscando el perdón, una oportunidad para enmendar sus errores, sabía que había perdido a una gran mujer por sus estupideces, pero ahora a su lado estaba otra muy diferente a su gran amor, pero al fin ella merecía que la amara y eso iba hacer.

Por eso la llevo con su madre, para que supiera que iban a ser padres, que si bien las cosas no empezaron de la mejor manera, tenía confianza en que podían terminar bien para todos, para Astoria, para él y para ese pequeño que ya se formaba y latía en el vientre de su mujer.

Ron percibió en los ojos de su madre lágrimas contenidas, lo estrecho en sus brazos como cuando pequeño, como cuando siendo un crio llegaba llorando, con las rodillas raspadas, y ella lo acogía en su seno consolándole.

Ya no era un niño, era un hombre, pero aun era su hijo, ese pelirrojo testarudo y rudo que peleaba con sus hermanos por subirse primero a la escoba, ese que temía a las arañas, que adoraba comer más que nada en el mundo, ese que le besaba las mejillas para que le perdonara alguna travesura especialmente grande o se escondía en ese rinconcillo en la sala para que no le regañaran, era su hijo, su pequeño que lucho en la gran guerra, que estuvo a punto de morir mientras crecía solo por no abandonar a sus amigos y sus ideales. Si era su pequeño, su hijo, ese hombre que cometió grandes errores, que hecho por la borda su matrimonio y lastimo a una jovencita que no lo merecía, pero era su hijo, su pequeño y bastante había tenido ya con perder a su Fred, para ahora darle la espada a ese terco, insensible y glotón hijo suyo.

-Son unos irresponsables. -Les soltó de pronto y aunque era un reproche pudieron ver como sonreía esa regordeta pelirroja que tenía todo el amor para darle a ellos y a su futuro nieto. -Anda ven. -Le dijo y tiro de la mano poniendo de pie a Astoria para abrazarla.

Que más podía hacer Molly si no apoyar a su hijo a pesar de sus fallas, de sus malas decisiones, a pesar de sus irresponsabilidades y desaciertos, siempre seria su pequeño, el mismo pelirrojo glotón que tomaba su mano y jugaba en su regazo cuando era apenas un bebe.

Que mas daba que ahora fueran hombres adultos, que pronto Ron seria padre, él siempre seria su pequeño, como Charly sin importar que tan grande fuera y con cuantos dragones se enfrentara; Bill y su eterna apariencia rebelde y quien la hiciera por primera vez abuela; Percy, su Percy tan propio y formal desde siempre; como George y como lo hubiera sido su Fred si no hubiera muerto, y entre todos ello, sus hijos varones, su princesita Ginny, ahora casada pero siempre su pequeña.

Astoria suspiro con alivio entre esos brazos maternales, que hubiera deseado fueran de su madre. Pero estaba feliz pues ese brazo afable y cálido le daba la bienvenida, la oportunidad de un nuevo comienzo.

Tiempo después…

Hermione con el pelo aun húmedo lo cepillaba con lentitud sentada frente a su tocador, se daba cuenta que ya lo tenía tan largo que le caía hasta la cadera. -¿Crees que deba cortarlo un poco? -Pregunto girándose un poco

-Así está perfecto. -Le contestaron desde la cama.

Hermione sonrió y se levanto, llevaba como todo atuendo sobre su cuerpo la lencería de encaje blanca que hacía que su piel luciera su tostado color en todo su esplendor. Desde la cama Draco aun no se acostumbraba a la imagen de esa leona, verla era como si lo observara por primera vez y la deseaba como nunca, como siempre, como la deseaba desde esa primera vez que fue suya, quizás sin los mismos matices de furia y orgullo herido que acompaño aquel primer encuentro, pero sin duda falta de matices salvajes las cubrían otras muchas emociones y sensaciones que se descubrían cada vez más poderosas entre las sabanas.

El rubio solo cubría sus afiladas caderas con una toalla, tenía el cabello mojado y descansaba sobre la cama, admirando como su mujer se peinaba el cabello.

Ya era de día, después de uno de los muchos encuentros pasionales que hasta entonces mantenían, desde ese fatídico día en que sus vidas se cruzaron de nuevo, quizás por azares del destino o la estupidez de los infieles, sea cual fuera la razón, estaban juntos.

El mundo había comenzado a acostumbrarse a verles juntos, siempre sonrientes, como si su mundo solo girara en torno al otro, eran muchos los que se resistían a creer que mantuvieran una relación fuera de lo laboral, mas aquellos que habían conocido su historia en el colegio, y se negaban a creer que Hermione Granger la impura terminara en brazos de Draco Malfoy el soberbio elitista de la pureza de la sangre, sin embargo, y a pesar de todas las historias que giraban a su alrededor, era innegable lo bien se que se les daba ser una pareja en el medio de los negocios.

Fue un rotundo éxito la apertura a ese mercado poco explorado, muchos los beneficios, cuantiosas las ganancias que eran por supuesto sabiamente distribuidas, generando empleos, ayudando a acoplar dos mundos diferentes creando un vinculo que quizás una de las partes no conocía que existiera, pero que sin duda permitía disfrutar del bienestar de esa unión.

El ministro estaba sumamente satisfecho de los logros, de los avances que se estaban dando a pasos agigantados, si bien había magos en contra, era los más los que apoyaban el progreso, algunas manifestaciones inconformes se habían presentado en varios puntos de Londres, pero parecía que todo estaba controlado, por lo que estaban confiados y gratamente complacidos.

Inicialmente Draco no había contemplado las dimensiones que adquiriría ese negocio, si bien era muy inteligente en el mundo de las finanzas y las negociaciones, ese proyecto se había concebido meramente como una excusa para estar cerca de Hermione. Hasta el mismo se encontraba gratamente sorprendido de los resultados, no solo en la cuantiosa utilidad que se percibía, si no el impacto que tenía en las personas, su nueva imagen.

Granger estaba provocando que la gente dejara de mirarle con desconfianza, parte de los resentimientos y odio del pasado se iba difuminando a cuanta gotas, pero al fin su apellido se iba limpiando, incluso se podía atrever a decir que incluso esa actitud civilizada que tenia Potter con él, también habían ayudado. Quizás era la suma de todo, un negocio que beneficiaba a muchos, una de las heroínas del mundo mágico dándole la oportunidad de redimirse y limpiar su nombre, e incluso el elegido dándole el beneficio de la duda, daban como resultado dejar de ser un paria de la sociedad.

Desde hacía mucho Draco estaba resignado, no esperaba más de la vida, porque era sensato, porque sabía que sus errores jamás se olvidaría, pues si bien había muchos que le toleraban por su dinero, eran los más aquellos que le señalaban con razón o sin ella como consecuencia de su participación en la guerra. Pero aun sin esperarlo, lo deseaba, deseaba poder obtener un perdón que incluso no se daba a si mismo, deseaba que dejaran de señalarlo, de apuntarlo con miedo por ser un ex mortifago.

Nunca creyó posible que quien le diera precisamente esa oportunidad fuera Granger, la sabelotodo odiosa que tanto detesto, la que tenia ante él luciendo su cuerpo solo cubierto por la lencería blanca, y la veía sonreír, mirarle de esa manera tan suya, tan personal, ardiente, anhelante y sincera, acercándose arrebatándole una parte que el desconocía, esa en la que se perdía en su melena castaña, en sus ojos vivaces, en sus labios, su piel, en su alma.

Tocarla era excitante, era sentir como cada poro de su piel se erizaba y ese calor se extendía por sus venas con cada latido demandante de su corazón deseando entrar en ella, perderse entre sus piernas, probar sus mieles, sentirla jadear y gritar su nombre.

Hermione no podía dejar de verlo, y encontrar esa perfección en su cuerpo, en esa sonrisa sensual, en esa piel blanca y definida, tan varonil, tan sensual que de solo verlo le deseaba de nuevo, y lo necesitaba, le quería, no sabía desde cuándo o de qué manera la fue envolviendo ese sentimiento pero ya lo amaba.

Estaban perdidos en sus bocas, comiéndose sus labios, acariciando esos cuerpos frescos por el baño reciente, los cabellos aun húmedos enredándose y pegándose a la piel. Pero un ruido en la ventana los alerto.

-No vayas. -Le pidió con la respiración irregular Draco, sin soltar por completo su boca y aferrando su cintura.

-Puede ser importante. -Contesto a media voz por la falta de aire.

La dejo ir a regañadientes. Hermione abrió la ventana y entro una lechuza conocida que la hizo perder el aliento por unos segundos.

-¿Qué pasa? -Se incorporo Draco al ver el cambio repentino en el rostro de Hermione.

-Es la lechuza de Ron. -Fue su respuesta y el rubio se puso tenso, la castaña más repuesta se acerco a tomar la carta y leerla, después de todo ya no tenía nada que temer Ron era parte ya de su pasado, lo que no entendía porque le escribía mas después de que sabía que había tenido con Astoria un bebe que debía de tener ya un par de meses.

Draco se mantuvo frio temiendo lo peor, pero tuvo que acercarse cuando vio palidecer a Hermione de forma súbita y mientras leía sus ojos se abrían con sorpresa, incluso con miedo, temió que se desmayara.

-Dime ya que ocurre.

-Secuestraron a Fred.

-¿A quién? -Pregunto sin comprender de quien hablaba.

-Al bebe de Astoria y Ron. -Draco también palideció en ese instante.

-¿Pero quién? ¿Por qué?

-No sé, al parecer acaba de ocurrir, pero Ron pide mi ayuda, nuestra ayuda.

-¿Nuestra ayuda?

-Dice que Harry ha movilizado todo el cuerpo de Aurores, pero tienen miedo de que no lo regresen con vida o lo dañen, nos suplica por ayuda, que utilice mis influencias y tu poder.

-Como se atreve después de todo lo que hicieron. -Temblaba desconcertado el rubio.

Hermione se acerco a él, colocando sus manos sobre sus mejillas para que la mirara. -El pequeño no tiene la culpa de los errores de sus padres. ¿Qué arias si ese niño fuera tuyo? No estarías enloqueciendo, no se te hace suficiente castigo para ellos. El pequeño Fred es inocente y yo por mi parte los he perdonado. ¿No puedes perdonarlos?


	13. Venganza

**.**

 **. .**

 **. . .**

 **-13-**

 **Venganza**

 **. . .**

La pregunta estaba en el aire, suspendida, esperando una respuesta, los ojos de Hermione le miraban tratando de descifrar sus pensamientos. Quería evadir esa mirada, hacia mucho que no pensaba en ellos con el mismo odio, pero era otra historia muy distinta perdonarles.

-No sé. No sé si pueda perdonarlos. -Fue sincero.

Hermione no deseaba presionarlo, sabía lo difícil que era, él tenía un carácter orgullos que le impedía perdonar del todo. -Te entiendo. -Dijo comprensiva ocultando la decepción que sentía. -Yo si voy a ayudarles. -Fue lo último que dijo antes de comenzar a cambiarse con prisa.

La miraba caminar de un lado a otro, mientras en no lograba aclarar sus pensamientos, no quería dejarla ir, quería estar a su lado, apoyarla a ella, pero pedir que ayudara a aquellos que tanto habían lastimado a ambos era demasiado.

Pero algo le hizo replantearse las cosas, le basto ver la cicatriz en el cuello de su mujer mientras se abotonaba la blusa para recordar que quizás era el menos indicado para juzgar a nadie. -Voy contigo. -Le aviso poniéndose de pie y vistiéndose rápidamente, ella sonrió llena de felicidad.

Draco aun se debatía internamente entre ayudarlos o no, pero sin duda sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa que Hermione le pidiera. Él no podía juzgar a nadie, quien era él para hacer de juez cuando cometió tantos errores en su pasado y a pesar de todo ahora su leona estaba a su lado dándole un perdón que quizás no merecía, que no había pedido y sin embargo, le había concedido.

Cuando estuvieron listos se aparecieron a una distancia prudente de la madriguera, tocaron a la puerta y Molly les abrió, tenía los ojos rojos de tanto llorar y en cuanto reconoció a Hermione la abrazo buscando un poco de consuelo, en su apuro ni siquiera había notado que iba acompañada.

-Molly lo siento mucho. -Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir en ese momento a la castaña sin dejar de abrazarla para reconfortarla.

La pelirroja sollozaba y cuando por fin la soltó noto a su acompañante. -Por favor pasen. -Dijo un poco cohibida, los condujo a la pequeña sala donde estaba reunidos la mayoría de los Weasley, Arthur, George, Bill y su esposa Freu, Percy y Penelope, Harry y Ginny todos lucían abatidos y preocupados por los recientes acontecimientos.

Todos saludaron afectuosamente a Hermione, mientras que a Draco lo saludaron con reservas a penas con un movimiento de cabeza, solo la pelirroja menor estrecho su mano al igual que su marido.

-¿Cómo ocurrió? -Trato Hermione de lo sucedido.

-Ayer Astoria fue al callejón Diagon, se reuniría con Ron para hacer algunas compras, pero nunca llego a Sortilegios Weasley, la encontraron desmayada y sin rastros del pequeño, aun no despierta esta en San Mungo. -Fue Harry quien les informo.

-¿Han pedido rescate o se han comunicado con ustedes? -Pregunto Malfoy

-No nada, eso es lo extraño, nadie se ha comunicado, y no parecen haber motivos que justifiquen el secuestro, no se encontró rastros de magia oscura en el lugar.

-Acostumbraba Astoria salir con su bebe al callejón sola. -Pregunto de nuevo Hermione.

-Todos los viernes se encontraba con Ron afuera de su trabajo para hacer las compras de la semana. -Le contesto entre lágrimas la Señora Weasley.

En ese momento llegaba por la chimenea Ron, lucia palido y ojeroso, tenia los ojos rojos y el rostro lleno de tristeza, angustia y desesperación.

-¿Cómo está Asty? -Se adelanto su madre a abrasarlo mientras le preguntaba por su nuera.

-Ya despertó, pero tuvieron que sedarla de nuevo tuvo un crisis nerviosa al no encontrar a Fred. Dice que no recuerda nada de lo ocurrido solo una luz brillante antes de perder el sentido.

Draco se mantenía imperturbable, serio y frio, pero no soltaba la mano de Hermione, se sujetaba para darle su apoyo, la conocía demasiado bien, ella no era capaz de guardar rencor y a pesar de todo lo que le hicieron Ron y Astoria, saber que estaban pasando por una pena tan grande la conmovía y hacia que olvidara todo y que estuviera dispuesta a ayudarles en lo que fuera.

Esa era la verdadera lealtad que distinguía a los Gryffindor, la lealtad que no supo valorar Ronald Weasley, la lealtad que llevaba a Hermione a olvidar las viejas afrentas y estar dispuesta a tenderles la mano.

Ron a penas fue consciente en ese momento que ahí se encontraba Hermione, y que no estaba sola, fue fácil notar al único rubio platinado de la sala, el mismo que tomaba de la mano a la que había sido su esposa. Sin embargo, era demasiado el dolor y la angustia que sentía en esos momentos para albergar otro tipo de sentimiento en su interior.

Su hijo, su pequeño había sido secuestrado y no sabían en manos de quien estaba o en qué condiciones se encontraba, solo agradeció en silencio su presencia, agradeció que a pesar de lo estúpido que había sido estuviera ahí, mirándole con esos ojos limpios de reproches, comprensivos y consoladores.

Solo miro a Malfoy por unos segundos, esperaba que estuviera riendo, burlándose de sus desgracias, regocijándose del dolor que sentía, quizás pensaba que se merecían lo que les estaba pasando, por ser unos despreciables infieles. Pero no fue así, estaba serio le miraba sin expresión alguna, pero no se burlaba, no parecía disfrutar de su dolor y su angustia, solo tomaba la mano de Hermione y la miraba de vez en vez tratando de adivinar sus pensamientos.

Desde hacía mucho Ron sabia que eran pareja, después de todo era un secreto a voces y fue el mismo Harry quien le comento la veracidad de esa información, al principio se resistía a creerlo por completo, tratando de justificar las acciones de Hermione como resultado de una anhelada venganza, pero conocía demasiado bien a su ex mujer, para saber que ella no sería capaz de cosas tan bajas.

Le dolió mucho confirmar lo que tenia tanto tiempo negándose, pero no era momento para seguir lamentando sus malas decisiones, le dolía si, pero se trago todos esos sentimientos para poder darle a Astoria una buena vida, una vida alejada de esos fantasmas que lo estaba atormentando.

Todavía recordaba el día que había nacido su pequeño Fred, fue el día mas feliz de su vida, tener en sus brazos ese pequeño pedacito de vida era algo mágico, milagroso y sublime. Antes de llevarlos de regreso a su casa, tomo una decisión.

Fue a la pequeña biblioteca, esa en la que Hermione se pasaba largas horas sumergida en sus libros y sus recuerdos, quito de la pared principal esa foto donde estaba bailando su primer vals como esposos y lo metió a un baúl que estaba empleado mágicamente, allí mismo puso todas esas fotos que hablaban de su vida, todas esas imágenes que habían inmortalizado los grandes momentos de su vida, sus luna de miel, las vacaciones con los Potter, su boda, todos esos preciosos instantes que ahora atesoraba en su corazón.

Guardo todo con cuidado, sin prisa recordando conforme guardaba las fotografías esos momentos, se permitió llorar, pero eran lagrimas distintas, lagrimas de despedida, esas que no había derramado ante sus lamentaciones y que tenia atoradas en sus pupilas desde hacia tanto tiempo. Solo conservo una foto que coloco sobre la chimenea de la sala, en ella estaba tres niños de once años en su primer año de colegio, Harry, Ron y Hermione en medio, uniéndolos, cuidando de ellos a su manera, manteniéndolos juntos siempre.

Limpio la casa de recuerdos, guardo la ropa de Hermione con cuidado en ese mismo baúl, todas esas cosas por las que nunca regreso y de las que no se había desecho para aferrarse a su recuerdo, pero había llegado la hora de desprenderse de ello. Pronto llegaría su mujer con su hijo, con su primogénito y les debía una vida limpia y libre de recuerdos.

Cerro ese baúl dejando dentro su arrepentimiento, la culpa, los malos momentos, solo en su corazón conservo ese amor que ya no le hacía daño, ya no después de ver el rostro regordete de su hijo, ese angelito de ojos azules y cabellos rojizos, de mejillas regordetas y blanca piel, que le robo la vida con una sonrisa.

Pero ahora el centro de su vida no estaba y su mujer estaba desecha, como podía hacer para recuperar a su hijo si no tenía ni idea de quien lo tenía. Estaba desesperado, afligido y perturbado se separo de su madre y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro como un animal enjaulado, no sabía qué hacer para encontrar a Fred, no sabía si volvería a verlo.

-Intenta calmarte. -Le pidieron.

Nada entendía de razones, estaba desesperado golpeo con el puño cerrado la pared hasta sangrase los nudillos.

-Basta. -Le pidieron de nuevo y Harry lo sujeto por la espalda para que no siguiera. Pero estaba fuera de sí, se soltó con brusquedad y camino de nuevo hacia una de las ventanas, impotente apretó el marco haciendo crujir la madera.

-Todo estará bien. -Le dijo una dulce voz a sus espaldas, se giro y se encontró con Hermione mirándolo serena. -Te prometo que lo vamos a encontrar. -Le dijo con seguridad.

Intempestivamente Ron la abrazo y ella lo rodeo con sus brazos para corresponderle, el pelirrojo comenzó a llorar como un niño pequeño, tenía miedo, mucho miedo por su hijo. Pero ahí frente a él, en sus brazos, le estaba consolando la mujer que debía odiarlo y se sintió un poco mejor mas esperanzado sabiendo que contaba con su apoyo.

Draco los miraba, no cambio en ningún momento su semblante, pero estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para controlarse, no deseaba cometer una imprudencia, comprendía la manera de actuar de Hermione, aunque no lo aceptara, sabía que ella era así, pero no le agradaba en lo más mínimo verla en los brazos de otro, mucho menos en las de su ex marido.

-No debes preocuparte, ella te quiere a ti. -Le dijo Ginny en un susurro para que solo él la escuchara.

-Lo se. -Contesto seguro y más tranquilo.

Lejos de ahí en una lujosa casa estaba un bebe llorando.

-Cállalo.

-¿Cómo quieres que lo haga?

-Que se yo, solo has que se calle.

Un hombre cogió entre brazos al pequeño y se lo llevo la cocina, pensando en que posiblemente tenía hambre.

En esa habitación quedaron dos hombres más cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos, hasta que uno de ellos se atrevió a preguntar. -¿Qué piensas hacer con él?

-Vengarme. -Afirmo y sonrió con frialdad. Su acompañante no dijo nada, pero no le gusto nada la respuesta.


	14. Un Angél

**.**

 **. .**

 **. . .**

 **-14-**

 **Un Ángel**

 **. . .**

Hermione tenía rato en el jardín de la mansión de Draco, necesitaba pensar, encontrar una manera de poder ayudar a Ron y Astoria a recuperar a su bebe.

Pensar en el pequeño Fred de alguna manera le había removido su intento maternal, ella también deseaba tener hijos, siempre había deseado tenerlos, formar una familia, esa era una parte importante de su sueño después de casarse. Suspiro con tristeza. No quería pensar más en eso, debía enfocarse, se levanto y comenzó a caminar por ese hermoso jardín, lleno de rosas aromáticas.

Draco la observaba desde la ventana del despacho, sabía que en esos momentos Hermione prefería estar sola y a decir verdad el también lo necesitaba. Habían sido demasiadas cosas para un día, no esperaba que ese fin de semana que tenían planeados se viera interrumpido por algo como eso.

Él no era tan bueno como lo era su leona, el aun no podía perdonarlos del todo, el tenia muchos resentimientos en contra de ese par de traidores, pero incluso el sintió lastima al ver en esas condiciones al apático del pelirrojo, y por alguna razón la pregunta que le hiciera Hermione seguía rondando su cabeza ¿Qué harías si ese niño fuera tuyo? No podía dejar de hacerse esa pregunta, incluso le comenzaba a doler la cabeza de tanto pensar en ello.

Pudo ser su hijo, pudo ser suyo y de Astoria, pensó sumergido en esas cavilaciones, pudo serlo, pero no lo era, esa era la realidad. Sintió una gran envidia al pensar en ello, el quería ser padre, incluso antes de saber que su esposa lo engañaba estaba a punto de proponérselo, si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes ese pequeño perdido, pudo ser su hijo.

Solo pensar en eso, lo reconvino en muchos aspectos, Hermione tenia razón, como casi siempre, el bebe no tenía la culpa por los errores de sus padres, el pequeño era inocente y ahora corría una suerte incierta, solo pensar en que podían lastimarlo, lo hacía estremecer.

Sí, Draco no era tan bueno como Hermione, pero tampoco era un hombre insensible, y después de todo al lado de ella, estaba aprendiendo muchas cosas, entre ellas a perdonar y a conmoverse ante la desgracia ajena.

Salió de su despacho para buscar a su mujer en el jardín, no tardo en encontrarla.

-¿Estás bien? -Le pregunto abrazándola por la espalda.

-En tus brazos estoy mejor. -Le dijo con cariño. -Por cierto, gracias.

-¿Gracias por qué?

-Por apoyarme, por estar conmigo, por intentar perdonarlos. -Se giro para estar frente a frente, se tuvo que poner de puntitas para besar sus labios dulcemente.

Se quedaron así un rato, abrazados.

-Deberíamos hablar con los padres de Astoria.

-Pensé lo mismo, solo así sabremos si tienen enemigos o si han recibido amenazas de algún tipo, pero según me dijo Harry se han negado a recibir la visitas de aurores.

-Yo puedo arreglar eso. -Se ofreció el rubio ganándose un nuevo beso de parte de su mujer.

Aimé Greengrass la madre de Astoria tomaba el té en la terraza, mientras bebía esa infusión, sus pensamientos estaban muy lejos de ahí al igual que su corazón, hacia tantos años que no se sentía de esa manera que se sentía un poco tonta, como una adolecente enamorada.

No había imaginado que algún día volvería a ser feliz, sin embargo, esa felicidad no le duro mucho, en ese momento llegaba una lechuza con una carta que no le traía buenas noticias.

Comenzó a leer sin saber que esperar, hacia mucho que no recibía una carta suya, habían acordado no escribirse para evitar contrata tiempos. Pero a penas comenzó a leer abrió los ojos con sorpresa y lagrimas comenzaron a fluir por sus ojos, angustiada se apresuro a entrar a la casa y bajando las escaleras se adentro en el despacho de su marido, aun sujetaba entre sus temblorosas manos la carta que había recibido.

-¿Qué ocurre mujer? -Le pregunto su marido ante la abrupta entrada de su esposa.

-Secuestraron a nuestro nieto.

-Yo no tengo nietos. -Dijo con frialdad.

-Es el bebe de tu hija, de nuestra Astoria.

-Pensé que había sido claro Aime, solo tengo una hija, Daphne, la otra murió cuando decidió poner en vergüenza nuestro apellido al enredarse con un traidor de la sangre.

-Por favor. -Se acerco suplicante. -Por favor. -Repitió entre lágrimas.

-No moveré ni un dedo para ayudarla, tiene lo que se merece. -Sentención cortante y volvió a tomar el diario que minutos antes había estado leyendo.

Aimé se quedo de pie congelada ante la frialdad de su marido, no podía creer que no tuviera un poco de compasión para con Astoria, para con ese bebe que no tenía la culpa de nada y que al final era su único nieto.

Esa enorme tristeza y angustia que sentía se convirtió en odio contra su marido, salió dando un portazo y corrió escaleras arriba para escribir una carta, ella no se quedaría tranquila, haría lo posible por encontrar a Fred, ese pequeñito que había conocido a escondidas de su marido y que le había robado el corazón.

Cuando los aurores llegaron a la mansión de los Greengrass los entendió Andrew, no les permitió hablar con su esposa, y se negó responder a sus preguntas sin una orden, alegando que desde hacía mucho tiempo no veían a Astoria y por tanto mucho menos a ese hijo suyo.

La Señora Greengrass estaba encerrada en sus habitaciones, su marido le había prohibido salir de sus aposentos hasta que se retiraran los aurores del ministerio, no paraba de llorar sintiendo esa angustia de no saber sobre el paradero de su nieto, además de no poder estar al lado de su hija para consolarla y darle su apoyo. Solo tenía una pequeña esperanza que su ángel guardián lograra ayudarla.


	15. Adolph Magnus

**.**

 **. .**

 **. . .**

 **-15-**

 **Adolph Magnus**

 **. . .**

Un pequeño bebe de cabellos rojos dormía en los brazos de un hombre moreno que no dejaba de verlo, mientras lo hacia se preguntaba como había sido capaz de aceptar participar en algo así, esa pequeña criatura ahora estaba ante un riesgo inminente y el comenzaba a dudar.

Ahora le parecía una locura que ese amor que sentía se hubiera convertido en una obsesión que ahora ponía en riesgo la vida de un ser inocente, de ese pequeño que dormía plácidamente entre sus brazos. No podía evitar verlo y encontrar en ese bebe algunas facciones de ella.

Ese deseo de venganza y los malditos celos lo habían cegado, ahora que estaba más tranquilo lo comprendía todo, pero al parecer ya era demasiado tarde para dar marcha atrás a las cosas. No sería difícil desaparecer y desentenderse de ese sucio plan que tenía por fin vengarse y hacer sufrir a quien había amado y lo había rechazado porque decía estar enamorada de otro.

No podía simplemente irse y dejar a ese pequeño a su suerte sabiendo de lo sádico que era su socio, conociendo esos poderosos deseos de venganza que aun se agitaban en su interior, nada le importaba a ese hombre y no se tentaría el corazón para matar a ese bebe sin importar nada.

Por eso seguía ahí, oculto en una vieja casona, al cuidado del hijo de Astoria y Ronald Weasley.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Draco se presento temprano en la mansión de los Greengrass, para su suerte Andrew no estaba, había salido al alba a resolver algunos asuntos urgente, por lo que fue recibido por la Señora Aimé.

El semblante de la mujer era pálido y lucia preocupada.

-¡Draco! -Le llamo sorprendida, no había esperado volver a ver al que había sido su yerno nuevamente en su casa.

-Buen día Aimé. -Le saludo con familiaridad sin perder la cortesía.

-Por favor toma asiento, deseas algo de beber. -Pregunto la rubia.

-Estoy bien, gracias.

-Me han dicho que deseabas hablar con mi marido.

-Así era, pero me han informado que no se encuentra en estos momentos.

-Salió muy temprano. -Admitió.

-El motivo de mi visita es delicado, no sé si esté enterada de lo ocurrido con su nieto.

-Lo sé. -Dijo con tristeza, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. -Pero no he podido ver a Astoria siquiera para consolarle y estar con ella en estos difíciles momentos. Para Andrew nuestra hija está muerta desde lo ocurrido con su matrimonio y me ha dicho que no moverá un dedo para ayudarla a encontrar a Fred.

-Comprendo.

-¿Sabes como esta?

-Está relativamente bien, angustiada y deprimida.

-Te suplico que la ayudes Draco, por lo que más quieras. -Le rogo la mujer, sin muchas esperanzas de convencerle.

-Lo estoy intentando pero no es sencillo. -La respuesta sorprendió a la rubia que no esperaba que el ex marido de Astoria pudiera siquiera perdonarle la traición.

Draco entendió a la perfección la mirada sorprendida de la señora Greengrass. -Lo hago por mi mujer. -Le aclaro. -Ya no tengo nada en contra de Astoria, pero si estoy aquí es porque Hermione me pidió que los ayudara a recuperar al pequeño.

-¿Granger? -Pregunto sorprendida.

-Sí, Hermione Granger es mi mujer. -Dijo lleno de orgullo.

-Entonces agradécele de mi parte, por favor. -El blondo solo afirmo con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Si me atreví a venir es para tratar de investigar si usted o su marido saben de alguien que quisiera dañar a Astoria, o a ustedes mismos a través de ella y su hijo.

-No tenemos enemigos Draco, sabes que no tomamos partido en la guerra para mantenernos al margen de todo.

-¿Estás segura? Piénsalo bien, puede ser cualquiera, algún empleado inconforme, un socio, alguien que tenga algún motivo para tomar represarías en su contra.

La mujer comenzó a pensar con mayor detenimiento, pero a pesar de tener ciertas rivalidades con algunas familias del mundo mágico, no era nada relevante, pero en ese momento recordó algo.

-Blaise Zabini. -Dijo en voz alta

-¿Blaise Zabini? -Repitió sin comprender el rubio.

-Zabini quería casarse con Astoria mucho antes de que ustedes se comprometieran, pero todo había quedado en una petición, al parecer se fue resignado, pero después de que se supiera de su divorcio vino a buscarla, le dije que no vivía con nosotros, que estaba rehaciendo su vida con Weasley y se fue furioso. ¿Crees que allá sido él? -Pregunto angustiada frotándose las manos.

-No lo sé, pero hay una posibilidad. Debo irme. -Le dijo levantándose.

-Por favor Draco si sabes algo no dudes en avisarme.

-Se lo prometo. -Dijo antes de retirarse.

Malfoy se apareció muy cerca de la madriguera, Hermione le habia dicho que estaría en ese lugar y que ahí lo esperaría, no le agradaba la idea, pero le agradaba menos dejarla sola sabiendo que estaría Ron cerca.

Toco a la puerta del lugar y rápidamente le abrió Ginny.

-Hola Malfoy.

-Weasley.

-Pasa por favor, Hermione está en la sala.

-Gracias.

La castaña a penas lo vio se levanto del sillón donde estaba y lo recibió con un beso en los labios, para incomodidad de los pelirrojos que no se acostumbraban a verlos juntos.

-¿Averiguaste algo? -Pregunto ansiosa la castaña y todos centraron su atención en el rubio.

Ron estaba sentado con la cabeza escondida entre sus manos en un rincón, el rubio se le acerco con paso decidido.

-Weasley. -Le llamo para que lo mirara. -Recuerdas si Zabini alguna vez fue a su casa buscando a Astoria.

El pelirrojo no entendía a donde quería llegar, pero haciendo memoria le contesto.

-Hace mucho cuando comenzamos a vivir juntos fue a buscarla, hablaron brevemente y después se marcho. ¿Por qué?

-La señora Greenglass me ha dicho que deseaba casarse con ella, que no tomo bien la idea de que estuvieran juntos.

-¿No te comento Astoria lo que hablaron esa ocasión? -Pregunto interesada Hermione, entendiendo las sospechas de Draco.

-Me dijo que había ido a ofrecerle su ayuda para tener la vida que había tenido antes, que le proporcionaría un lugar y el dinero suficiente para que no tuviera que vivir conmigo pero Astoria se negó.

Hermione y Draco se miraron con entendimiento, como si pudieran leer sus pensamientos.

-¿Crees que haya sido él?

-Es muy probable, aunque no creo que lo hiciera solo.

Ron se levanto al comprender al fin todo.

-¡Zabini! -Exclamo furioso, dispuesto a ir a búscale en ese mismo momento.

-Calma Weasley. -Le freno Malfoy al ver sus claras intenciones. -Tenemos que ser precavidos, si él lo tiene y sabe que lo descubrimos puede lastimarlo.

El pelirrojo estaba sumamente enojado, mas por que Malfoy se atreviera a tomarle del brazo para detenerlo. Se soltó con brusquedad.

-Draco tiene razón. -Apoyo con firmeza Hermione. -Apresurarse pondrá en mayor riesgo a Fred.

-Lo primero que tenemos que hacer es localizar donde está en estos momentos Zabini y vigilarlo. -Sugirió Harry hablando por primera vez. -Movilizare un grupo de aurores

-Procura que no llamen la atención. -Señalo el rubio.

-Está bien. -Acepto el pelinegro, se despidió y tomando polvos flu se desaparición en la chimenea.

-Gracias. -Se escucho la voz de Ron de repente, tan bajo que apenas se escucho.

Draco le miro fríamente pero asistió con la cabeza y Hermione le tomo de la mano, pues necesitaba hablar con él a solas.

El rubio se dejo conducir por su mujer a la cocina.

-¿Por qué creer que Zabini no actuó solo?

-Blaise es muy impulsivo pero no lo creo capaz de lastimar a un niño, quizás se involucro por despecho pero alguien más debe de ser el actor intelectual. Pero no logro adivinar ¿Quién? o ¿Por qué? Estarían interesados en ese bebe. Había pensado en el padre de Astoria, pero incluso a pesar de la supuesta deshonra y de que la desconozca como hija no lo creo capaz que atente en contra de su propia sangre.

Hermione se quedo pensativa, analizando las palabras de Draco.

-Por ahora aquí no puedo hacer nada, lo mejor es irme a trabajar hasta que Potter averigüe algo de Zabini. ¿Te vas a quedar aquí?

-Sí, solo un rato para hacerle compañía a Molly.

-Está bien. -Dijo no muy contento el rubio, pero antes de que se fuera Hermione lo beso con intensidad.

-Muchas gracias. -Le dijo sonriente y lo acompaño hasta la puerta.

Draco ya llegaba a su oficina, entro y cuando se disponía a ocupar su lugar se encontró con que estaba ocupado.

-¡Bienvenido Malfoy! -Le dijo un hombre que le apuntaba con la varita.

-¿Quién Eres? -Le pregunto sin intimidarse por la amenaza de ese hombre.

-Adolph Magnus -Respondió con elegancia.

El blondo conocía muy bien el nombre, aunque hasta ese momento no lo conociera en persona. El señor Magnus era muy poderoso, hacia más de una década que no estaba en Londres, aunque era conocido por sus empresas en el mundo mágico. Por lo que sabía había enviudado hace poco y había regresado a establecerse en Londres.

No entendía que pretendía ese hombre, pero había algo en el que le resultaba familiar, aunque era la primera vez que lo veía, tenía el cabello rubio entrecano y los ojos azules, parecía contrariado por algo, pues lo miraba intensamente como si buscara obtener algo que estaba buscando.

-¿Qué quiere? -Pregunto firme como si no le estuviera apuntando con su varita.

-Aquí lo importante es saber si tienes lo que quiero.

-No entiendo a que se refiere.

-Pronto me entenderás y pagaras caro si has sido tu -Le dijo amenazante.

Pero no tuvo tiempo de cumplir sus amenazas cuando la puerta se abrió tan rápidamente y un hechizo le golpe aturdiéndolo.

Hermione sostenía su varita en alto con la mirada llameante, lucia sumamente enfadada.

-Si valora en algo su vida no volverá a amenazarlo- Le advirtió poniéndose a un lado de Draco que lucía asombrado.

No recordaba haber visto antes a Hermione de esa manera, su apariencia podía ser frágil y dulce, pero ahora estaba muy lejos de ser la apacible Gryffindor amable, estaba verdaderamente molesta de que lo amenazara, parecía en esos momentos una verdadera leona sacando las garras para defender lo suyo y en este caso él era completamente suyo y lo estaba defendiendo.

-Incarcelum. -Convoco y cuerdas mágicas amarraron al intruso.

Hermione seguía tensa, mirando con odio a ese hombre que había tenido el atrevimiento de amenazar a su Draco. El rubio tomo su brazo con afecto para calmarla y la castaña le dejo pasar para acercarse al hombre que se encontraba en eso momentos en el piso atado de pies y manos.

-¿A que ha venido?

-Quiero a Fred de vuelta.

-De que demonio habla. -Dijo ofuscado el blondo.

-Tú debes de tenerlo, quien si no tu desearía vengarse de Astoria.

-Se equivoca, Draco no haría algo así. -Le defendió decidida Hermione. -Además ¿Quién es usted?

-Adolph Magnus -Repitió su nombre.

-Me refiero que quien es usted para venir a amenazar a Draco, que lo une con Astoria para haberse atrevido a llegar tan lejos. -El tono de la leona era más tranquilo, su cerebro estaba atando cabos, Magnus se arriesgo demasiado al irrumpir en la oficina de Draco para averiguar sobre el paradero de Fred, debía tener motivos importantes para hacerlo.

-Soy su verdadero padre.

Esa respuesta ninguno de los dos la esperaba.


	16. ¡Moriran!

**.**

 **. .**

 **. . .**

 **-16-**

 **¡Morirán!**

 **. . .**

Hermione había decidido después de todo no quedarse en la madriguera motivada en mucho por la nueva actitud de Draco, deseaba agradecerle la ayuda que estaba prestando a Ron y Astoria. Lo que no se imaginaba era escuchar cuando se disponía a entrar a la oficina de Draco, como era amenazado por una voz desconocida.

No dudo en abrir la puerta con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, ante la sola idea de que ese sujeto, fuera quien fuera, se atreviera a lastimar a Draco. Sus movimientos habían sido contundentes y decididos, no había titubeado en dejar fuera de combate al hombre que apuntaba con la varita a su amante.

Estaba furiosa por su atrevimiento, exaltada y alerta a cualquier movimiento, pero también había experimentado un profundo miedo, temor a que lastimaran a quien amaba. Cuando se sintió dueña de la situación se situó al lado de su compañero y le miro con intensidad, hasta entonces pudo respirar con tranquilidad.

-Soy su verdadero padre. -Contesto Magnus a sus cuestionamientos.

El silencio se extendió ante la inesperada respuesta, Hermione bajo la varita confundida, intentando procesar la información que acababa de recibir.

-Padre de Astoria. -Dijo la leona más para sí misma que para los presentes, el blondo se giro para mirarla al escuchar su afirmación. -Finite Incantatem. - conjuro la castaña haciendo que las sogas se desvaneciera, no por ello dejo de apuntarle con ciertas reservas.

-Ahora entiendo su inesperada visita. -Dijo el rubio levantando una ceja. -Pero temo decirle que se equivoca en sus conclusiones, yo no tengo a Fred, no acostumbro hacer ese tipo de cosas.

-Entiendo su preocupación, pero nosotros también estamos intentando localizar al pequeño. -Hermione más tranquila lo ponía al tanto.

Mientras la castaña le explicaba sobre sus investigaciones y conjeturas, Draco no dejaba de ver al hombre, ahora entendía por qué le resultaba familiar, prestando la atención suficiente se podía notar el parecido de Astoria con Magnus, tenía el mismo color de ojos, un azul profundo muy peculiar, quizás el cabello rubio de Astoria era más claro, pero encontraba algunos rasgos que compartían ambos. No había duda de que Adolph era el verdadero padre de Astoria.

-Alguien más sabe sobre el lazo que lo une con Astoria. -Pregunto con curiosidad el rubio, pues presentía que ahí estaba la clave de todo.

-Hasta hace poco ni yo mismo lo sabía, no puedo reprocharle nada a Aimé, las circunstancias nos orillaron a hacer muchas cosas que no teníamos planeadas, ambos estábamos casados, teníamos compromisos que cumplir, termine yéndome de Londres y cuando regrese me encontré con una foto de Astoria en el Profeta anunciando su escandalosa unión con Weasley y la pronta llegada de su primogénito, entonces lo supe, me basto verla para saber que era mi hija.

-Fue cuando busco a la señora Greengrass. -Acoto el blondo.

-Así fue, me conto que había quedado embarazada y temiendo que al nacimiento del bebe descubriera lo nuestro prefirió alejarse por su bien, por el mío y el de esa criatura.

Hermione hacia un rato había bajado su varita y escuchaba atenta la historia que les contaba con cierta tristeza el padre de Astoria. La leona también sospechaba que posiblemente alguien había descubierto la relación ilícita que había unido a Aime y Adolph y que posiblemente encontrarían la respuesta que buscaban en ese enigma.

Magnus supuso que Malfoy deseando vengarse de Astoria había secuestrado al niño, pero ahora se daba cuenta de su error, veía como Hermione y Draco mostraban una autentica preocupación cuando hablaban del pequeño Fred, parecía que habían perdonado a los infieles y estaban dispuestos a ayudarlos a pesar de todo.

Para Draco todo tomaba sentido, su cerebro comenzaba a compaginar toda la información recibida, tenía sus sospechas y conjeturas hechas a partir de esas revelaciones. La castaña a su vez tenía el mismo presentimiento.

Lejos de ahí Astoria estaba ajena a todo lo que ocurría, su madre nunca le había revelado el secreto que envolvía su concepción y nacimiento, aunque de alguna manera siempre había sentido que su hermana Daphne y ella eran demasiado diferentes, no solo en cuanto a personalidad o carácter se refería, físicamente eran muy distintas, su hermana tenía el cabello castaño oscuro y los ojos avellanados de su padre, mientras que ella era rubia de ojos azul cielo.

Siempre había creído que las diferencias se debían a que Daphne se parecía mucho a su padre, mientras que ella era más parecida a su madre, pero de alguna manera el azul de sus ojos no era siquiera parecido a azul acuoso en los ojos de Aimé.

La rubia estaba desconsolada ante la pérdida de su pequeño Fred, no dejaba de sentirse culpable por haber permitido que se lo robara, no importaba cuanto le dijeran que no era su culpa, ella se sentía responsable. Pensaba que si quizás hubiera estado mas alerta o si hubiera sido más cuidadosa algo habría hecho para evitar el secuestro, además creía que de alguna manera la vida le estaba cobrando los errores cometidos, esa era la cruel forma que tenía el destino de restregarle en la cara las consecuencias de sus actos.

Astoria pasaba las horas encerrada en su habitación, negados a probar alimentos, aferrada al pequeño oso de felpa que siempre colocaba en la cuna de Fred para dormir. Sus hermosos ojos azules estaban rojos e inflamados de tanto llorar, angustiada no podía dejar de pensar en lo que estaría padeciendo su pequeño en manos de sus secuestradores.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Tenía horas que en su mente rondaba ciertos pensamientos que no lo dejaban en paz, tenía que tomar una decisión pronto y no estaba seguro si era lo más conveniente para él, sin embargo, no se sentía capaz de hacer otra cosas, si bien no era el mejor hombre del mundo, tampoco era un asesino.

Quizás el despecho lo había hecho obrar de esa manera, pero ahora que pensaba las cosas con más frialdad se daba cuenta de que estaba equivocado, se había dejado llevar por su soberbia, por su orgullo mal entendido, porque estaba herido por que a la que consideraba su gran amor lo había hecho a un lado, despreciarlo por estar con alguien que según veía no era mucho mejor hombre que él.

Aun la amaba, como lo había hecho desde hacía años atrás cuando la sabia inalcanzable, cuando se comprometió con uno de sus pocos amigos, desde entonces la habia dado por perdida, pero ese profundo amor que sentía por ella no habia cambiado con el transcurso de los años. Había alimentado sus esperanzas cuando supo de su divorcio, para después sentir que su corazón se partía en mil pedazos por el rechazo.

¿Pero qué culpa tenía esa criatura? Que dormía plácidamente ajeno al peligro que corría, no podía evitar encontrar los rasgos de ella en ese rostro redondo de mejillas regordetas, sí, quizás también era hijo de ese Weasley que tanto odiaba, pero en sus venas también llevaba la sangre de la mujer que amaba, no era capaz de causarle daño, porque sabía bien que no podía lastimar a Astoria de esa manera.

No lo pensó mas, tomo al niño en brazos y se apresuro a salir por la puerta trasera, con lo que no contaba era que en esos momentos Andrew Greengrass salía de su despacho.

-¿A dónde vas Zabini? -Le pregunto adivinando sus intenciones

El moreno retrocedió instintivamente, protegiendo mejor al bebe entre sus brazos.

-Debemos regresar al niño con sus padres.

-Tú no decides eso. -Amenazo levantando su varita.

-Es su nieto, que mas da que lleve el apellido Weasley, el bebe es de su sangre.

-Esa abominación no es nada mío. -Siseo enfurecido.

Blaise abrió los ojos sorprendido por la confesión, el padre se Astoria lo había engañado desde un principio, le había hecho creer que ese era el plan ideal para hacer que la rubia callera en sus brazos, abandonando al pelirrojo, no contaba que ese plan era una venganza que iba mas allá de escarmentar a su hija por estar con un traidor de la sangre podre.

-Esa cualquiera no es mi hija, es igual de ramera que su madre y pagaran por haberme engañado, el primero en morir será ese niño, después serán ellas las que lo seguirán al infierno.

-No lo permitiré. -Contesto dando un paso más a la salida

-Si sabes lo que te conviene no intervendrás, Astoria también te traiciono a ti, de otra manera se hubiera quedado contigo y no con la escoria de Weasley. -Una sonrisa maliciosa se reflejo en el rostro descompuesto del hombre.

Zabini tenía la varita en sus manos, pero no podía atacarlo teniendo a Fred en sus brazos, correría un gran riesgo de intentarlo, la única salida que le quedaba era intentar ser lo suficientemente rápido para dar esos pocos pasos que lo separaban de la salida, para desaparecer, pues la casa estaba protegida contra apariciones.

Andrew fue rápido y lanzo el primer hechizo que el moreno apenas consiguió evadir al moverse con rapidez, sin embargo un segundo hechizo lo golpe en la espalda haciéndolo tambalear, pero a pesar de ello no se detuvo y a penas bien estuvo fuera se desapareció.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Hermione estaba sola en la mansión de Malfoy, había decidido bañarse y comer algo antes de regresar al trabajo. Draco hacía pocos minutos se había ido al ministerio en busca de Potter para contarle sobre los nuevos hallazgos que posiblemente les darían la clave para capturar a los secuestradores.

La castaña ya estaba lista cuando alguien se apareció en la estancia de la mansión. Instintivamente saco su varita, pues apenas se aparecía aquella persona se desplomo. Se acerco con cautela, hasta que reconoció de quien se trataba, el llanto de un pequeño se dejo escuchar.

Zabini mantenía firmemente sujeto al pequeño Fred en sus brazos, lo había protegido con su propio cuerpo y en las carreras de su huida no había pensado en otro lugar mejor que la casa de Malfoy.

-¿Zabini estas bien? -Pregunto con desconfianza aun con la varita levantada.

El muchacho a penas la vio abrió los brazos para entregarle al pequeño.

-¡Está bien! -Fue su respuesta antes de desmayarse.

Blaise tenía una profunda herida desde el hombro derecho que corría hasta media espalda, sangraba mucho, era una herida grave por lo que podía ver. Hermione no perdió el tiempo se concentro para desaparecerse junto con el bebe y el moreno rumbo a San Mungo.

-¡Ayúdenme! - Grito con fuerza la castaña en cuanto apareció, sostenía protectora al pequeño pelirrojo que ahora lloraba con más fuerza por el escándalo.

Un Medimago se le acerco rápidamente. -¿Qué ocurrió?

-Tiene una herida en la espalda a perdido mucha sangre.

No tardaron en desaparecer por una de las muchas puertas para atender al moreno con rapidez. Hermione intentaba consolar a Fred, tardo varios minutos en lograrlo, pero al final solo parecía mirarla con curiosidad.

-Estarás bien. -Le había repetido con dulzura una y otra vez mientras lo mecía entre sus brazos.

Draco no tardo en llegar en cuanto se había llevado a Zabini les había enviado un patronus para que se presentara en el hospital, sabía que a pesar de todo el muchacho había sido su amigo y le gustaría verlo antes de que los demás llegaran.

-¡Hermione! -Le llamo con angustia y la abrazo hasta que Fred protesto por ser aplastado.

-Este es el Fred. -Dijo sonriente la castaña en cuanto la libero del posesivo abrazo.

-Pelirrojo. -Fue lo único que dijo pero con una sonrisa bromista a manera de saludo.

El bebe estiro sus pequeños bracitos hacia el blando para que lo cargara, Draco se sorprendió mucho y miro a Hermione esperando que le dijera que hacer.

-Quiere que lo cargues.

-Yo no…

-Es fácil, no me dirás que algo tan sencillo no lo puede hacer un Malfoy. -Dijo burlona, ganándose una mirada resentida de su amante.

Con torpeza cargo al bebe que comenzó a reír divertido. A Draco le pareció fascinante, una cálida sensación se extendió por su interior, Hermione le miraba embelesada pensando en lo bien que se veía con Fred en brazos.

-Es mejor que vayas a ver a Zabini, no tardan en llegar Ron y Harry. -Le aviso. -Blaise se arriesgo según lo veo por salvar al bebe.

-No es un mal tipo.

-Lo sé. Anda ve. -Le urgió tomando al pequeño que protesto por ser alejado que rubio que al parecer le había simpatizado mucho.

Malfoy se perdió por uno de los pasillos. No tardo en aparecer Harry y Ron en San Mungo. El pelirrojo estaba que no cavia de alegría por recuperar a su pequeño.

-Gracias, muchas gracias. -Le dijo a Hermione entre lagrimas de felicidad. -Estoy en deuda contigo. -Le decía mientras abrazaba y besaba la carita de su hijo.

-No tienes nada que agradecer. -Le contesto una sonriente castaña. -Además aun no debemos confiarnos Zabini logro escapar con el niño, pero aun sigue suelto el verdadero culpable.

-Es cierto. -Le dio la razón Harry. -Lo mejor es realizar una búsqueda, Zabini confirmo que fue Andrew Greengrass quien lo secuestro.

-¿Pero porque? ¿Que no le importa su nieto? -Pregunto alterado el pelirrojo.

-Eso es algo largo de contar, pero lo importante es que Fred está bien y lo mejor será que lo lleves a la madriguera, Astoria debe saber que está bien, su lugar esta con su madre.

-Tienes razón, ¿Me acompañan?

-Yo necesito ir al ministerio para inicial la búsqueda del señor Greengrass.

-Prefiero esperar a Draco.

-Está bien, nos vemos mas tarde. Por favor agradécele a Malfoy de mi parte.

-Lo hare. -Dijo complacida la castaña.

Harry y Ron terminaron marchándose de San Mungo, Hermione esperaba en la sala de espera a que Draco saliera, no noto cuando alguien se acerco sigilosamente a su lado hasta que sintió la punta de una varita clavada en sus costillas.

-Granger - Dijo con desprecio -Una de las heroínas del mundo mágico, ahora salvadora de un mocoso bastardo.

-Como se atreve. -Contesto con la mandíbula apretada llena de indignación.

-Eso es lo que es, pero tranquila que no querrás que tu sangre inmunda quede esparcida en este lugar.

-No le tengo miedo.

-Pues deberías, si fueras la mitad de lo inteligente que dicen que eres.

-¿Qué pretende?

-Ya que frustraron mi venganza y me han arruinado, lo justo es que pague por ello. Morirán. -Susurro en su oído, antes de convocar un Desmaius y dejarla inconsciente.


	17. Verte Una Vez Mas

**.**

 **. .**

 **. . .**

 **-17-**

 **Verte una vez mas**

 **. . .**

Astoria miraba atreves de la ventana, veía sin ver con sus ojos azules secos de tanto llorar, con la vista perdida en el infinito pensaba en él, en su pequeño Fred, y apretaba con más fuerza ese osito de felpa contra su pecho.

Su vida no tenía sentido sin su hijo, le habían arrebatado el alma y cualquier motivo de seguir adelante, amaba profundamente a Ron, pero el cariño que tenia por Fred era de otro origen muy diferente.

La angustia que sentía no era comparada con ninguna, el miedo, la desolación de perder a su hijo era el más grande sufrimiento, hubiera preferido morir a vivir de esa manera, estrujándose los sesos pensando en ¿dónde estará? ¿Se encontrara bien? ¿Sí, aun vive?

A lo lejos vio una figura aparecerse, el inconfundible cabello rojo se movía con el viento, pronto supo que era Ron quien se acercaba a la madriguera, pero no lo hacía solo.

La rubia abrió los ojos sorprendida, pensando que su mente le jugaba una cruel broma, parpadeo varias veces aturdida, intentando descifrar si lo que veía era real o solo una muestra de que estaba perdiendo la cordura.

Le llevo un minuto soltar el osito que aferraba entre sus manos, giro sobre sus talones y corrió escaleras abajo sobresaltando a la mayoría que estaba en la sala.

-¿Qué ocurre Asty? -Pregunto preocupada Molly, pero no recibió más respuestas que un leve empujón de su nuera que salió como estampida por la puerta.

Sorprendidos por su manera de actuar se apresuraron a seguirla pensando en que definitivamente había perdido la razón. Pero lo comprendieron todo cuando lograron ver ya solo a unos metros el feliz encuentro.

De nuevo las lagrimas surcaban las pálidas mejilla de Astoria, pero esta vez no eran lagrimas de angustia eran de felicidad, había corrido con todas sus fuerzas, con todas las esperanzas puestas en que ese no fuera solo un sueño. Veía a Ron sonreír y mirarle después de mostrar el pequeño bultito que llevaba en sus brazos.

Como si pensara que se tratara de un espejismo que se rompería si los tocaba, detuvo su carrera a unos pasos de Ron, mirando embelesada con los ojos aguados y la respiración entrecortada a el pequeñín acomodado en los protectores brazos de su padre.

Se llevo una mano a los labios para contener los sollozos que se hacían cada vez más fuerte y miraba con tanta emoción de manera alternada el rostro tranquilo de su hijo y el de su hombre, intentando aclarar su mente, sus pensamientos dispersos, alejar sus temores y confirmar que eso era verdad y no solo un truco de su cabeza.

Fue entonces que el pequeño reconoció a su madre y estiro sus pequeños bracito regordetes hacia ella, sonriendo con toda la inocencia y dulzura del mundo, exigiendo que le cargara.

Le llevo tan solo un segundo a la rubia estirar sus manos y tocar las delicadas manitas, suspiro de alivio al ver que no era una alucinación, era su hijo, de carne y hueso, el que le miraban con sus ojitos alegres esperando que lo abrazara.

Lo tomo con devoción entre sus brazos y lo cubrió de besos haciéndolo reír mas por las cosquillas que le hacían, después solo lo acomodo con infinita ternura y cerro los ojos suspirando con alivio, de nuevo su más grande tesoro estaba seguro, su angelito divino estaba con ella nuevamente para iluminar su vida.

Ron se acerco besándole los labios de manera fugaz a su mujer, y los abrazo a ambos, él también lloraba. Habían sido días muy largo, los peores de su vida y tenerlos ahora ahí cerca de él, hacia que se diera cuenta cuanto los amaba.

En la entrada de la madriguera todos lloraban, Molly se limpiaba con el delantal, Freu había sacado su pañuelo, Angelina era consolada por George y Percy tocia y se tallaba los ojos para desembarazarse de la situación de estar llorando como una mujercita, Penélope su esposa le daba palmaditas en la espalda mientras ella sin ninguna pena lloraba con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Cuando Draco salió del cuarto en el que se recuperaba Zabini, no encontró a Hermione por ningún lado, con molestia imagino que se había ido a la madriguera para informales sobre la buena nueva. Estaba molesto porque había pensado que lo esperaría, pero pensó que quizás la decisión más conveniente era llevar al pequeño con sus padres antes que cualquier otra cosa.

Su primer pensamiento había sido alcanzarla, ir a la madriguera para disfrutar de su compañía, pero se tomo un momento, sentándose en la sala de espera. Estaba confundido, nunca se había sentido de esa manera, como cuando tuvo al pequeño pelirrojo entre sus manos, era un sentimiento inexplicable esa sensación de paz que lo había embargado, como lo habia enternecido la manera en que Fred le sonreía y le miraba como si fuera lo mas sorprendente del mundo.

Él quería eso en su vida, quería un hijo al cual amar y cuidar, al cual poder enseñar todas esas cosas que su padre nunca le enseño y darle todo el amor del que era capaz, pero sobre todo deseaba que la madre de ese hijo que tanto anhelaba fuera Hermione.

Alguna vez había pensado en ser padre cuando aún estaba casado con Astoria, antes de que se descubriera su infidelidad, en ese entonces tenía razones diferentes, era quizás que creía que ya era el momento propicio para que hubiera un heredero Malfoy que continuara con su apellido, había pensado en las conveniencias sociales para que un nuevo integrante de sangre pura llegara. Quizás eran pensamientos demasiado fríos y calculados, pero eran ciertos, en esos momentos no había sido capaz de pensarlo como lo hacía ahora.

Ahora no había conveniencias sociales involucradas, más que su enorme deseo de ser padre, de que la mujer que amaba le diera un hijo, que sería de ambos, que llevaría su sangre sin importar si esta fuera pura, mestiza o simplemente muggle, porque sería un pequeño deseado, concebido por amor y por tanto la obra más grande de su vida.

Siendo sincero consigo mismo tenía que dejarse de juegos, la amaba eso era cierto, Granger se había ganado no solo su admiración y respeto por la gran bruja que era, también se había ganado su amor. Desde hacía mucho ya no era solo compartir su cama, no era mera pasión o sexo, era algo mas intimo, una conexión lograda atreves del reconocimiento y otros muchos sentimientos que habian inundado poco a poco su corazón.

Draco Malfoy no era romántico, siempre se había creído alguien práctico como para creer en las beldades amorosas y cursilerías baratas, él era más frio, más cerebral y calculador, para el siempre había sido ganar en las relaciones, sacar un provecho sustancioso de ellas, así había sido con Astoria y esa relación que había unido a dos grandes familias.

Pero con Granger todo era distinto, no había con que comparar la relación que los unía, ambos estaban porque querían estarlo y para ninguno de los dos suponía una ventaja que así fuera porque simplemente cada uno tenía lo que quería en esos momentos.

Draco no necesitaba más poder, prestigio o dinero, el nuevo negocio había rendido frutos pero no era algo que esperara o quisiera solo había sido un pretexto para estar cerca de la leona. Quizás el que su nombre se hubiera limpiado suponía una ventaja, pero como nunca busco ser eximido de sus culpa o redimirse de sus errores pasados, tampoco era algo que ambicionara o por lo que buscara utilizarla.

En cuanto a Hermione la historia no era muy distinta, la chica tenía un lugar que se había ganado a pulso, con su propio esfuerzo, callándole la boca a muchos que la habían subestimado y menospreciado, era una gran bruja, la mejor en su área, era respetada, admirada y querida por todos los que tenían el privilegio de conocerla; tenía el poder en sus manos por ser una de las heroínas que ayudo a vencer al innombrable, bastaría una petición suya al señor ministro para poner en jaque a cualquiera o hacer su voluntad si así lo quisiera: en cuanto al dinero, no le sobraba pero tampoco le hacía falta, tenía el suficiente para llevar una vida digna y decorosa, incluso para darse caros lujos. Pero ella no era de ese tipo.

En resumen no había ningún interés de por medio que no fuera lo bien que se sentían juntos, la complicidad que encontraban entre las sabanas y fuera de ella, se querían y se cuidaban mutuamente porque les nacía hacerlo, se conocían lo suficiente para saber cuando tenían un día difícil y entonces ahí estaban intentado reconfortarse.

No importaba lo diferentes que eran, importaba que se entendieran en sus diferencias, que se aceptara con sus imperfecciones y se apoyaban aun en los momentos difíciles. Por amor Draco había hecho sus resentimientos a un lado para ayudar a Astoria y a Ron, porque quería verla feliz, porque le importaban sus preocupaciones y sus malos ratos, no solo los buenos.

Ahora veía todo claro, como si la venda que cubría sus ojos hubiera caído por fin, veía todo lo que se había negado a ver y sentía todo lo que no se había permitido sentir, no solo la quería, la amaba y quería una vida con ella.

Ciertamente tenía miedo de su descubrimiento ante la posibilidad de ser rechazado, de que Granger no quisiera más formalidades en esa extraña relación que mantenían. Tenia miedo de que su historia pasada hiciera mella en su confianza y no quisiera nuevamente enlazar su vida a la de nadie más.

Se sentía debilitado ante sus sentimientos, perdido como nunca lo había estado, esa seguridad que siempre lo había caracterizado habia desaparecido, en el mismo momento que se dio cuenta que la amaba.

¿Cuándo habían cambiado sus sentimientos? O era quizás que siempre la había querido, y su testarudez y su orgullo lo había hecho negarse a ver que estaba perdido por ella. ¿Cuándo cambio todo? ¿Cuándo esa leona se había metido en su corazón, en su sangre? ¿Cuándo había dejado de ser un juego para volverse una realidad?

Escondió el rostro entre sus manos, dejándose llevar por los recuerdos, tenía muy clara la manera en que había iniciado todo, pero no sabía en qué parte del camino se habia perdido para adentrarse en lugares desconocidos, no tenía ni la más remota idea cuando se descubrió a si mismo necesitando de su calor.

Todo había iniciado de manera tormentosa, todo estaba impregnado de dolor, de rabia y furia, de decepción, con el sabor a traición a tortura. Su mano aun hormigueaban después de esa bofetada que le había propinado a Astoria cuando descubrió el engaño, esa sensación se había extendido, corrido por su brazos hasta revolverle las entrañas.

Estaba furioso, ofendido y sentía la mirada amielada de Granger sobre él, y la odio por eso, la odio porque era precisamente ella quien le hacía ver que era un cornudo, un hombre engañado, una piltrafa que no había sabido mantener a una mujer. Pero se odiaba más a si mismo por inbecil, por ciego, por no ser capaz de darse cuenta que esa vida que creía prefecta era solo una farsa.

Después, después todo dio un giro inesperado, una proposición… el cobro de un favor… un encuentro que pretendía era para olvidar, para no sentir por un momento todo ese dolor y rabia, para no pensar en el engaño del que fueron víctimas.

Se entregaron a la furia de otras paciones, de besos exigentes, de caricias bruscas y demandantes, era una posesión salvaje y al mismo tiempo tan placentera que les tranquilizo un poco. Se utilizaron para no cometer una locura, para no sentirse solos y acabados. El mañana no importaba solo el presente, ese momento ¡Al diablo con todo! ¡Al traste con Astoria! ¡Que se jodiera Weasley! Dejaron que todo fluyera por instinto, inundados de deseo y necesidad de calor humano.

Así había sido su primer encuentro, después fueron encuentros igual de demandantes pero más tranquilos, mas concienzudos y aun pasionales, no deseaban estar solos y decidieron entonces curar ese vacío con el calor de un cuerpo que aprendieron a amar con los días.

En algún punto de la historia los motivos salieron sobrando, ya no era solo compartir un lecho, era compartir una vida, sus ilusiones, sus sueños, esos detallitos pequeños pero importantes, ese día a día cotidiano lleno a veces de desacuerdos y de trivialidades. Se sumergieron en la normalidad de sus vidas, aprendiendo a quererse, a respetarse, pero sobre todo a aceptar esa parte del otro que antes habían aborrecido. Porque cuando amas aceptas y eres aceptado sin importar ese lado malo o ese pasado turbio, pasando a segundo plano el carácter terco y obstinado, el orgullo y los prejuicios.

Una mano se poso en el hombro del rubio.

-Hola Malfoy -Le saludaron y el lentamente levanto el rostro un tanto aturdido por la revolución de sus pensamientos que ahora lo mantenían ocupado.

-Lovegood. -Contesto a manera de salido, sorprendido de ver a la delgada rubio de ojos azules saltones con una bata blanca con una pequeña placa mostrando su nombre y su condición de medimago.

-¿Estás bien? -Pregunto confianzuda sentándose a su lado y mirándole con comprensión como si fueran amigos de toda la vida, no había retirado su mano del hombro del muchacho.

Incomodo el rubio carraspeo un poco aclarando su garganta, intentando contestar esa pregunta estúpida, que la insulsa rubia le había lanzado y que lo había dejado incomodo y desubicado.

-Estoy bien. -Contesto con sequedad evitando la mirada de Luna.

-Ya veo. -Replico simpleza la rubia. -Se les ve bien juntos. -Solto de repente con la vista perdida en un punto indefinido en la pared de enfrente.

-¿Qué? -Pregunto mas incomodo

-Tú y Hermione. -Aclaro girando de nuevo su rostro para fijar sus ojos en los orbes grises del blondo. -Lucen felices juntos, siempre se lo digo a mi padre, aunque me diga que son tonterías. -Sonrió por sus propias palabras y se encogió de hombros. -Yo creo que hacen bonita pareja.

Draco no sabía que contestar. -Imposible que un Malfoy luzca mal. -Dijo intentando ser sarcástico para quitarle importancia al asunto.

-Entonces Hermione luce tan bien que debería de darle tu apellido. -Contesto con tal soltura que hizo que se atragantara con su propia saliva.

-Lo tomare en cuenta Lovegood. -Contesto vencido cuando por fin controlo la tos.

-Harías bien en hacerme caso, ambos han pasado por tanto que merecen ser felices.

-¿Tu sabes…? -Pregunto callándose el resto de la pregunta, no creía posible que nadie aparte de los involucrados se enterara de la infidelidad de la que fueron víctimas.

-Sobrevivimos a la guerra. -Dijo como si fuera lo más obvio. -No sé exactamente que les paso después pero parece que sufrieron mucho, es justo que puedan ahora ser felices. No hay que dejar que el miedo nos impida lograr la felicidad Malfoy.

-¡Yo no tengo miedo! -Exclamo ofendido

-Todos tenemos miedo alguna vez, eso no nos hace cobardes. -Sonreía de nuevo viendo al infinito con sus ojos soñadores.

Malfoy nunca hubiera imaginado que alguien como la lunática pudiera decirle con tal claridad, lo que el mismo sabía y se negaba a aceptar, tenia miedo.

En el colegio siempre había pensado que en verdad a esa rubiecilla le faltaba más de un tornillo, pero ahora se daba cuenta que al igual que con muchas otras cosas estaba equivocado, la había juzgado mal, subestimando su intelecto, le estaba dejando claro ahora que hablaba de esa manera como si conociera a la perfección sus conflictos internos.

-¿Quizás no me acepte?

-O quizás sí. -Rebatió. -Peso si sigue ahí nunca lo averiguaras. -Se levanto de la silla y le dio una palmadita en la espalda a Draco. -Saluda a Hermione de mi parte, dile que todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad, incluso ella. -Fue lo último que dijo antes de alejarse para atender a sus pacientes.

Draco se levanto decidido, tenía que arriesgarse.

No le llevo mucho tiempo llegar a la madriguera, el problema fue que ahí no encontró a Hermione, según le dijo Ron se había quedado en San Mungo esperando que saliera de visitar a Blaise. Eso alarmo seriamente al blondo, no era común que ella desapareciera de esa manera.

Regreso a San Mungo para preguntar si alguien la había visto marcharse, antes había ido a la mansión y al departamento de la Leona, al igual que a la oficina y nadie la había visto ese día.

Fue una enfermera quien le dio la desagradable notica, el rostro de Hermione era demasiado conocido para pasar desapercibida. Le informo que la había visto marcharse del brazo de un hombre mayor que reconoció como Andrew Greengrass, después de todo el también era muy conocido por ser uno de los magos de sangre pura más ricos.

Draco palideció al instante y se dejo caer en una silla cercana, temiendo por la vida de su amada Granger.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-Espero que estés cómoda -El sarcasmo y el asco se notaban claramente en las palabras de Andrew

-¡Pagara por esto! -Amenazo la castaña amarrada en una silla

-Quizás. -Dijo sin darle importancia. -Pero tú ya no estarás para verlo y Malfoy, Astoria y esa perra de esposa también se quemara en los infiernos antes de que eso ocurra, de mi cuenta corre. -Le dijo acercándose y tomando su barbilla con fuerza para que lo mirara. -Te lo juro. -Afirmo con los ojos inyectados del más puro odio.

Hermione se estremeció por la amenaza pero le sostuvo la mirada a ese hombre, no sabía si saldría vida de eso, pero a pesar de la situación lo único que no podía alejar de su cabeza era el rostro de Draco. Solo esperaba tener la oportunidad de verlo una vez mas.


	18. Fred Esta De Acuerdo

**.**

 **. .**

 **. . .**

 **-18-**

 **Fred esta de acuerdo**

 **. . .**

Hermione estaba sola en una amplia habitación, amarrada en una silla, sus manos comenzaban a dolerle por la falta de circulación, estaba asustada, temerosa de lo que ese hombre sería capaz de hacerle, pero se consolaba pensando que al menos el pequeño Fred ya estaría en brazos de su madre y que quizás con un poco de suerte tarde o temprano atraparían a Andrew

Por algún motivo siempre que nos encontramos en situaciones difíciles pensamos en todo lo que no hemos hecho aun y debimos hacer, en todas esas cosas que debimos de haber dicho y que no dijimos, Granger no era la excepción.

Pensaba en él, en Draco, en todas las noches que pasaron juntos, en todos los momentos buenos y malos por los que atravesaron, pensaba en todas las platicas que habían mantenido, los almuerzos, comidas y cenas que compartieron y a pesar de todo también pensaba en todas esas cosas que debió decirle y no le dijo por miedo o quizás porque creía que tendría tiempo para decírselo después. Y ahora quizás no tendría la oportunidad y de algún modo es hasta entonces que se da cuenta lo tonta que ha sido por callar sus sentimientos.

Ya no tendría siquiera el consuelo de haberle contado de sus sentimientos, de sus anhelos de ser madre y que él fuera el afortunado padre. Ella quizás nunca conocería el amor maternal ni sabría lo que era amamantar a un pequeño y cobijarlo entre sus brazos, ahora solo se contentaba con imaginar lo que hubiera sido, una vida donde tuviera la oportunidad de cumplir todos esos sueños rotos de tener una familia, un marido amoroso que la cuidara, como Draco y un pequeñín o dos como Fred.

Su cabello castaño caía despeinado por sus hombros y un par de mechones se pegaron a su rostro debido a las lagrimas, estaba llorando, no por miedo, lloraba por todo lo que pudo ser y no fue, por todas esas oportunidades que dejo escapar y que ya nunca tendría.

Pero no debía de darse por vencida, lo sabía, ahora más que nunca debía ser fuerte y mantener la cabeza fría, para pensar como saldría de ese embrollo. A esas horas ya se habrían dado cuenta de que había desaparecido, tenía que tener confianza de que la encontrarían, de que llegarían a tiempo.

Después de todo no había sobrevivido a una guerra para terminar de esa manera, muerta a manos de un hombre loco de celos y con sed de venganza.

En la habitación contigua Andrew tomaba Whisky, se llevaba el vaso apresuradamente a los labios y de un solo trago se bebía su contenido, para después llenarlo de nuevo y continuar bebiendo desesperadamente, necesitaba calmarse de algún modo y dado que nadie sabía de su escondite se sentía confiado.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Los papeles se habían invertido ahora era Malfoy quien se hallaba sumido en la desesperación, sentado en un viejo sillón donde desentonaba su presencia aristocrática, tenía el rostro oculto entre sus manos y de vez en vez las pasaba entre sus cabellos con nerviosismo.

Estaba en la madriguera rodeada de pelirrojos que lo observaban atentamente desconcertados y aun incrédulos de verlo de esa manera. Esa mascara minuciosamente creada para no mostrar sus emociones se había caído y ahora permitía que vieran a Draco el ser humano que sufre y padece al igual que cualquier mortal.

Ahí en esa sala no era el poderoso millonario, el déspota, el vanidoso, ese narcisito muchacho de lengua filosa que profería insultos a los menos afortunados, ahora ante ellos tenía al hombre de carne y hueso que estaba al borde de la locura por no encontrar a su mujer, a su amada.

Harry y Ron se mantenían a una distancia prudente cada uno sumido en su propia desesperación, Hermione era alguien importante en su vida, una gran mujer a la que amaban quizás de forma distinta pero al final no podían soportar la sola idea de perderla.

Astoria llevaba sobre sus hombros una gran carga, a esas alturas ya la habían puesto al tanto de la situación que había desatado todo, aun tenía los ojos enrojecidos de todo lo que había llorado, primero por la angustia que sentía por no tener a Fred a su lado, después porque se había enterado que de alguna manera su vida era una mentira, que al que había considerado su padre no solo no lo era, si no que además había sido el actor intelectual del secuestro de su hijo.

Sumado a todo ahora tenía que afrontar que al que había considerado su padre la odiaba a ella y a su hijo y quería causarles daño para vengarse de su madre, de ese desliz que había provocado su nacimiento.

Se sentía avergonzada y culpable de lo que estaba pasando, ver a Draco sufrir de esa manera incrementaba el peso sobre sus hombros, después de todo Granger estaba en peligro por intentar ayudarles, por proteger a su bebe y traerlo de vuelta. Sabía muy bien que de no ser por ella Draco jamás habría excedido a ayudarles.

-Lo siento. -Susurro Astoria sentándose al lado de Malfoy con Fred en brazos.

Draco descubrió su rostro abatido, sus ojos grises mostraban todos esos sentimientos que se había negado a aceptar no dijo nada pero era claro que ya no le guardaba ningún resentimiento por el pasado y no la hacía responsable de lo presente.

-En verdad lo siento, perdóname. -Astoria no solo pedía perdón por el reciente secuestro de Granger, pedía perdón por haberle fallado, por su egoísmo cuando quería que todo girara en su persona, por no haber sido clara y enfrentado las cosas antes de que llegaran tan lejos. Ahora tenía una familia a la que amaba más que a nada en el mundo, pero se había equivocado demasiado causándole daño y causándoselo a si misma.

Quizás no era el mejor momento, ni el lugar adecuado para disculparse, pero había esperado tanto por hacerlo que aunque sabía que no merecía su perdón y que posiblemente la mandara al diablo necesitaba por fin decirlo.

Malfoy la miro largamente sin pronunciar palabra, su primer impulso ciertamente era mandarla al diablo, no porque aun conservara todo ese resintiendo y amargura por su traición, si no porque muy en el fondo y a pesar de saber que no era su culpa no podía dejar de pensar que por ayudarle ahora Hermione estaba en riesgo.

Pero fue entonces que Fred se removió entre los brazos de su madre estirándose para estirar sus manitas e intentar tocar a Draco.

-Quiere que lo cargues. -Dijo Ron con cautela viendo sorprendido como su hijo comenzaba formar un adorable puchero para llamar la atención del renuente rubio que se resistía a cargarlo por su falta de experiencia.

-Cárgalo. -Le dijo Astoria acercándolo y Draco lo tomo con torpeza.

Una carcajada divertida salió de la garganta de Fred después de lograr su objetivo y comenzó a jugar con mechones del cabello rubio platinado de Draco que estaban sobre su cara. Sus pequeñas manos se movían con curiosidad sobre su rostro, él solo lo dejaba hacer lo que quisiera.

Era reconfortante sentir sus manitas ir de un lado a otro sobre sus cara, quizás le parecía curioso el color de su cabello o la palidez de su piel dado que era tan diferente a los miembros de su familia, pero fuera cual fuera el motivo, Draco cerró los ojos y lo estrecho contra su cuerpo. Fred se quedo quieto sin quejarse y se acomodo sobre su pecho escuchando el latido rítmico de su corazón.

-Supongo así tenia que ser. -Dijo con simpleza abriendo los ojos y encogiéndose de hombros, liberando al mismo tiempo a Fred un poco del abrazo estrecho.

Así tenía que ser... Se repitió mentalmente Astoria sonriendo ligeramente y a su vez las palabras llegaban a Ron como una bocanada de aire fresco. Ese era quizás el perdón que nunca había esperado ninguno de los dos por parte de Malfoy, pero sin duda esas simples palabras eran liberadoras.

-La vamos a encontrar. -Prometió Ron mirando por primera vez a los ojos a Draco.

-Claro que la encontraremos. -Replico el rubio con renovado ánimo aun cobijando al pequeño Fred entre sus brazos.

Una nueva risa se dejo escuchar como una armoniosa melodía, Fred aplaudía y reía a la vez, tal vez intentando decirles que estaba de acuerdo.


	19. Era Su Fin

**.**

 **. .**

 **. . .**

 **-19-**

 **Era su fin**

 **. . .**

El miedo en ocasiones nos hace actuar de manera irracional, Hermione se sentía expuesta y temerosa, pero no fue hasta que logro tranquilizarse que se propuso no darse por vencida, no al menos sin dar batalla.

Por primera vez observo con atención la habitación en la que se encontrara, mientras ponía a trabajar su mente, buscando una manera de liberarse de sus ataduras y escapar. Sabía que no tenía su varia y que eso dificultaría cualquier escape, pero pensó que si alguien podía lograrlo, era precisamente ella que no siempre había vivido conociendo la magia.

Inspecciono sus ataduras moviendo sus muñecas un poco para evaluar lo apretado y firme de los nudos, no creía lograr desatarlos pues estaban las cuerdas tan cernidas sobre sus muñecas que le cortaban la circulación. Una mueca de dolor se reflejo en su rostro cuando intento hacer presión para aflojar un poco el amarre, sin conseguir resultados.

Suspiro contrariada pero se obligo a seguir buscando la manera, movió un poco sus pies amarrados con el mismo tipo de cuerdas mágicas, fue entonces cuando noto que al menos la silla se movía, no había tomado la precaución de fijarla al piso cuando la dejo amarrada.

Pero antes de aventurarse a moverse y con ello hacer ruido debía buscar algo con lo cual poder cortar las cuerdas, pero nada parecía ser de utilidad en esa habitación.

Se tenso cuando escucho pasos acercándose y la puerta se abrió para darle el paso a su captor que entro tambaleante y con una botella de licor a medio terminar en una de sus manos, a esas alturas se había olvidado de las formalidades y el vaso, y ahora tomaba a boca de botella. En la otra mano llevaba un portarretrato de fina plata pero a la distancia a la que estaba no podía saber de qué se trataba, mas tomando en cuenta que la presionaba contra su pecho.

-No te parece adorable "Una familia Feliz" -soltó con sarcasmo acercándose con dificultad hasta estar frente a Hermione. -Mírala. -Ordeno acercando el portarretrato demasiado cerca de su rostro.

En la foto estaba Daphne y Astoria de niñas al lado de sus padres, todos sonreían a la cámara, sin duda era un recuerdo de tiempos más felices, donde no se sabía el engaño, donde aun desconocía que una de esas dos hermosas niñas no era su hija.

Hermione noto como los ojos de su captor cambiaron por un instante mientras se posaban sobre la imagen en movimiento de esa dos pequeñas tan distintas entre si, pero ambas felices y amorosas a su lado, el mismo se veía en esa vieja fotografía con el orgullo tatuado en el rostro, con una satisfacción que saltaba a la vista, sin duda a su manera y a pesar de todo había amado a su mujer y a sus dos hijas.

Ese breve instante que encontró algo diferente al odio en los ojos de Andrew, se dio cuenta que justo por eso estaba enloquecido por la rabia y el resentimiento, el afecto por su familia habia sido importante para ese hombre y saber del engaño de su esposa y que esa hija a la que siempre habia considerado suya, representaba un golpe demasiado fuerte, incluso para un sangre pura que se jactaba de su frialdad e indiferencia ante cosas tan vánales como los sentimientos.

Ahora entendía lo fácil que era mirar las cosas desde afuera y juzgar las vidas de los demás, sin permitirse ver más allá de lo que aparentaba. Frente a ella no tenía un moustro como había pensado hacia unos minutos atrás, se daba cuenta que ante ella estaba un hombre que presencio como su familia que había considerado perfecta se había desmoronado hasta reducirse a nada.

Le había bastado ver a través de esos ojos acuosos por los efectos del alcohol la tristeza y el dolor que no se permitía mostrar a nadie, pero ahora que observaba la manera en que mirada esa fotografía y posaba su vista sobre la imagen de Astoria, comprendía todo eso que hacia interpretado de manera equivocada.

Y es que quien mejor que ella podía saber del sufrimiento causado por el engaño, quien mejor que ella podía imaginar los estragos que deja un corazón lastimado por heridas tan profundas causadas por la decepción y el engaño. Quien mejor que ella para entenderle, cuando ella misma se había llenado de tanto resentimiento cuando descubrió a Ronald con su amante en su propia cama. Ella podía comprender que cuando todo ese dolor se expande por tus entrañas se convierte en una profunda rabia contra uno mismo por ser tan ciego y no haberlo notado antes y contra la persona que rompió su corazón y destruyo ese mundo que creía perfecto.

No lo justificaba de ningún modo, pero podía comprenderlo, porque ella misma había sentido las llamas arder en su interior de la rabia al ver como todas sus ilusiones y esperanza se habían incinerado por la traición de dos amantes inconscientes.

Veía con claridad el interior de ese hombre a través de sus ojos, sintió una profunda pena, ante el descubrimiento de que ese hombre frente a ella tenía sentimientos. Que esa sed de venganza y esa hostilidad que mostraba eran producto de su frustración y dolor, de perder esa familia que había sido todo para él.

Quizás era cierto que al principio Aime, su esposa no le inspiraba amor, pero el hecho era que a través de los años y en contra de los pronósticos la había amado profundamente, aunque quizás su error más grande fue nunca decirle que la quería o lo importante que era para él. Lejos de hablar de esos sentimientos que habían surgido se perdió en los placeres de la carne, ejerció el derecho de los sangre puras de compartir el lecho con muchas mujeres que no le inspiraban nada. Pero era su manera de minimizar los estragos que sentía en su pecho, esa calidez que no comprendía, pues nunca le habían enseñado del amor.

Sus propios errores habían lanzado a su mujer fuera de su vida, buscando el afecto que no le demostraba en brazos de otro, pero era demasiado orgulloso para reconocer que había sido su culpa, por eso se empeñaba en señalar otros culpables, a la infiel de su mujer, a ese maldito que alguna vez considero si no su amigo, sí, su compañero y aliado en negocios.

Todo ese amor que había convergido en su interior alguna vez ahora se convirtió en odio y resentimiento contra aquellos que le habían arrebatado todo en su vida, la estabilidad, esa familia que había considerado perfecta.

Quería a sus dos hijas desde su nacimiento, pero siempre Astoria había sido su predilecta, la que compartía más rasgos con su madre, pero que tenía un poco de su carácter voluntarioso y decidido, era astuta y brillante. Estuvo sumamente orgulloso de que fuera capaz de conquistar a Draco Malfoy, por eso no pudo soportar que hubiera terminado enredándose con un patético e insignificante Weasley, un traidor de la sangre.

Pero aun entonces, a pesar de la indiferencia que mostraba, de ese aparente resentimiento por manchar su apellido y el silencio que siguió por unir su vida a ese pobretón y la llegada posterior de ese pequeño bastardo, en el fondo la quería y deseaba de conocer a ese pequeño que decían era hermoso, sin embargo, su orgullo se hacía presente y se negó en rotundo ceder.

Pero lo que desato ese caudal de odio en su interior fue descubrir que su amaba esposa le era infiel. Su comportamiento había cambiado repentinamente y eso le había desconcertado demasiado por lo que mando seguirla y sus descubrimientos fueron contundentes. Su esposa tenia encuentros con un hombre que conocía perfectamente bien de su pasado e investigando a fondo descubrió ese gran secreto que su mujer haba guardado celosamente, Astoria no era su hija.

Su mirada se torno violenta con forme esos recuerdos se agolparon en su mente, enardecido lanzo el portarretratos rompiendo el cristal que protegía la foto.

-Pero pagaran por la burla, por la deshonra. -Grito furioso para después dar un largo trago de la botella. -Pagaran, claro que pagara y se arrepentirán incluso de haber nacido. -Su voz sonaba confusa pero se notaba a la perfección el odio destilar en cada palabra.

Sus ojos brillaban de rabia, de toda esa furia que sentía y abrazaba cada parte de su cuerpo a pesar de lo alcoholizado que se encontraba.

-¿Qué ganara con ello? -Se atrevió a preguntar sintiendo el aliento a licor por tenerlo tan cerca.

-Vengarme por todos estos años en los que debieron burlarse de mí.

-Se cómo debe sentirse… -Intento decir.

-¡Se cómo debe sentirse! -Imito su voz con mofa. -¿Cómo podría saberlo una sangre sucia como tú?

-A mi también me han engañado y lastimado. -Le recordó con firmeza, sintiendo incluso un poco de compasión por ese hombre que ahora en nada parecía al temible captor que la había secuestrado. Ahora veía a un hombre que había sido traicionado como alguna vez lo habían hecho con ella.

-Pero yo no soy tan estúpidamente noble o patético para perdonar Granger. Yo no voy a permitir que se sigan burlando de mí y de mi nombre. No, ellos van a pagar con sangre su ofensa, primero serás tú, pagaras por arrebatarme la oportunidad de aniquilar ese maldito niño, después será la zorra de mi esposa y al final esa bastarda que se decía mi hija.

La piel de Hermione se erizo con sus amenazas y trago duro, intentando mostrarse firme. El hombre salió a tropezones del la habitación no sin antes declarar una última amenaza. -Tus horas están contadas, por la mañana todos sabrán de lo que soy capaz para hacerlos pagar.

La castaña respiraba con dificultad, aterrada de sus palabras se sobresalto por el golpe que dio al cerrar la puerta. Si iba hacer algo tenía que hacerlo pronto. Sus ojos brillaron esperanzados cuando vio en el piso a unos metros de distancia los cristales rotos del que había sido un hermoso portarretratos.

Intentando hacer el menor ruido aun atada a la silla comenzó a moverse hasta llegar cerca de los cristales rotas, sabía que tenía que tirarse al piso para intentar coger alguno que le ayudara a cortar las cuerdas, pero tenía miedo que el ruido al caer trajera de vuelta a su captor a la habitación.

Espero un momento, agudizando su oído, intentado percibir cualquier ruido. Cuando lo creyó prudente y rogando a Merlín no hace demasiado escándalo se lanzo al piso con todo y silla, conteniendo un grito de dolor por el golpe. Aterra y asustada alcanzo un fragmento alargado y filoso que podría utilizar y comenzó a cortar las gruesas cuerdas.

Trataba de hacerlo lo más rápido posible antes de que llegara, pero era difícil. Escucho pasos acercándose… cada vez más cerca, contuvo el aliento… tenía un sabor amargo en su boca y sus muñecas le dolían mucho… la puerta comenzó a abrirse y supo que estaba perdida, cuando los pasos se acercaban a donde estaba recostada… cerró los ojos cuando vio un par de zapatos frente a su rostro… sin duda era su fin…


	20. Cosechas lo que siembras

**.**

 **. .**

 **. . .**

 **-19-**

 **Cosechas lo que siembras**

 **. . .**

Se acercaron con sigilo a aquella casa que a pesar del abandono evidente, parecía tan pulcra como si alguien se hubiera tomado la molestia de arreglarla sabiendo de su llegada, era eso demasiada coincidencia o en realidad esa pequeña casa a escasos metros de la playa no estaba tan sola como aparentaba.

Después de pasar horas en la reducida sala de la madriguera con los corazones encogidos por la preocupación y el desasosiego, parecía que nadie tenía nada que aportar y eso les agobiaba demasiado.

Un gran grupo de aurores se había movilizado por cuadrillas, sumado a esto una gran cantidad de voluntarios no solo magos y brujas, si toda clase criaturas se habían alistado entre ellos un par de duendes, algunos elfos domésticos y centauros inspeccionaban las entrañas de los bosques intentando rastrear a Granger, después de todo era lógico todo el revuelo armado, considerando que se trataba de un miembro del trió dorado, además de una importante funcionaria del ministerio, y si eso no fuera suficiente esa pequeña castaña de enorme corazón y voluntad que siempre se había preocupado por los más desprotegidos y débiles, ahora cosechaba lo que había sembrado a lo largo de su vida.

Muchos de esas criaturas que ahora se mostraban dispuestos a ayudar, en algún momento habían recibido de ella grandes cosas, su protección y cuidados no solo de manera profesional, por que como siempre Hermione iba más allá de cumplir con su deber.

Entre sus muchas obras promoviendo el derecho de los Elfos, había logrado el reconocimiento de los duendes, así como el respeto de los bosques para los centauros y gigantes. Asi que eran muchos los que se habían sumado a la causa proveyendo de su ayuda y sus conocimientos para localizarla.

Draco en un intento desesperado de movilizar a las masas para que ayudaran a localizar a Granger, había hecho un comunicado formal, solicitando cualquier información que ayudara a dar con su paradero, inicialmente había pensado en ofrecer una cuantiosa recompensa, pero desistió en el último momento cuanto Potter tomo la palabra.

-No tengo palabras que puedan expresar la angustia que sentimos en estos momentos, pero estoy seguro que quienes han tenido el placer de conocer a Hermione Granger podrán comprenderlo, saben de a lo que me refiero cuando digo que ella es mucho mas que una mujer inteligente y brillante, Hermione es de las pocas personas que entregan todo sin esperar nada a cambio, es noble, valiente, leal y tengo que confesar que de no ser por su ayuda y colaboración en estos momentos muy posiblemente seguiríamos bajo el yugo del innombrable. Por eso les pido a todos su ayuda para encontrarla.

Malfoy sintió un gran orgullo por la manera en la que se expresaba Potter de su mujer y aun mas cuando fueron muchos los presentes que inmediatamente prometieron colaborar.

Lo que vino después solo fue la constatación de los hechos, el mismo ministro proporcionaba su ayuda, dando todos los recursos a su disposición para encontrarla, decenas de personas acudieron a su llamado, fueron muchos los grupos de búsqueda.

Las cuadrillas de aurores trazarlos los lugares en los que podía encontrarse Andrew, pero a pesar de todos los recursos puestos en la búsqueda no parecía haber ningún cambio.

La noche caía ya, cuando todos se reunían de nueva cuenta en la madriguera, Draco estaba sentado en un viejo sillón con la cabeza enterrada entre sus manos, estaba agotado, se notaba por las oscuras ojeras bajo su ojos y a pesar de lo pulcritud de su vestimenta, era obvio que no había ido a cambiarse de ropa.

Se había hecho costumbre que cada vez que Fred veía llegar a Draco se lanzaba a sus brazos o comenzaba a llorar para llamar su atención y hacer que este terminara cargándolo. Y esa noche no había sido la acepción, en cuando Astoria bajaba las escaleras y su pequeño noto la presencia del rubio salto de alegría estirando sus bracitos.

-He Malfoy, creo que tienes un admirador. -Le dijo George intentando animarlo un poco.

Draco sonrió a penas, recibiendo a Fred de los brazos de su madre.

-¿Cómo estás? -Le pregunto Draco al pequeño que dejo de reír y lo miraba con seriedad, incluso con preocupación como si de una persona mayor se tratara. -Yo he estado mejor. -Admitió al comprender que su aspecto era lamentable.

Alguien toco a la puerta haciendo a todos sobresaltarse, Molly fue a ver de quien se trataba, seguida de George y Ron. Pasaron solo un par de minutos antes de que regresaran sobre sus pasos, tras los Weasley venia Aime Greengrass, pero curiosamente no hiba sola a su lado iba Adolph Magnus el padre de Astoria.

La rubia se tenso al verlos entrar, ya conocía la verdad pero no sabía si estaba dispuesta a enfrentarlos en un momento como este. Pero antes de darle tiempo a reaccionar. Su madre tomo la palabra.

-Creo saber donde puede tener a Granger. -Dijo a penas en un susurro logrando que el silencio se hiciera más profundo.

Fue Malfoy quien reacciono primero, poniéndose de pie, sin soltar al pequeño pelirrojo.

-¿Donde? -Pregunto con urgencia mientras todos contenían el aliento llenos de esperanza.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Hermione se había golpeado con fuerza contra el piso cuando se dejo caer, había logrado su objetivo y en su mano tenía un trozo de cristal, torpemente comenzó a cortar las cuerdas, pero su corazón se encogió de angustia cuando escucho pasos acercándose, aparto su vista de la puerta que había estado vigilando desde esa incomoda posición en el piso e intento seguir cortando las cuerdas para soltarse.

Tenía su corazón latiendo con fuerza en su pecho debido al miedo y la adrenalina que corría por sus venas, sabiendo que no tenía mucho tiempo intento hacerlo más rápido lo que ocasiono que se cortara la palma de su mano y esto dificultara aun mas su tarea, pero no paro, solo contuvo el aliento cuando escucho como habían abierto la puerta, sabía entonces que estaba perdida, que su fin había llegado.

Lo supo en el momento cuando escucho pasos rodeando donde encontraba tendida y un par de zapatos frente a ella, apretó los ojos aterrada, esperando que al menos fuera rápido. Su último pensamiento se lo dedico a Draco y una lagrima rodo por su mejilla.


	21. Te amo

**.**

 **. .**

 **. . .**

 **-21-**

 **¡Te amo!**

 **. . .**

Mientras las puertas eran abiertas con sigilo y se adentraban en aquella casa, Draco tenía el corazón acelerado, en su mano empuñaba la varita y a pesar de la firmeza reflejada en su rostro y de esa actitud segura que siempre lo caracterizaba, sus miedos estaban presentes conforme se adentraba en esas paredes. Tenía miedo de lo que encontraría adentro, temía llegar demasiado tarde y solo imaginarlo lo ponía mal.

La señora Grengrass les había hablado de una propiedad a la que así muchos años no habían regresado, para ser exactos desde que sus hijas eran pequeñas, era una casona en una isla paradisiaca donde solían pasar sus veranos. Ella había creído que la había vendido en algún momento, pues jamás regresaron, pero después de buscar en el despacho de su marido se encontró que la propiedad aun les pertenecía pero que no se encontraba registrada en las muchas propiedades que estaban declaradas ante el ministerio, por tanto quizás ese era el único lugar que no había sido revisado.

Fue así como todo en esa pequeña sala se movilizaron, Draco regreso a Fred a los brazos de su madre y se acerco a Harry y Ron para idear la manera más segura de llegar a ese lugar que les indicaba la madre de Astoria.

La casa permanecía en silencio, con el sigilo de un gato se movieron en el interior del lugar, pero conforme pasaban los minutos se daban cuenta que el lugar parecía abandonado, subieron a las habitaciones mientras uno de los aurores vigilaba los accesos a la casa y un par mas investigaba en los alrededores, pero nada parecía fuera de lo normal, sin embargo, cuando Ron llego a la elegante sala de sillones tapizados en blanco se encontró con un bulto tirado, a penas visible a un lado del sillón.

Andrew yacía inconsciente con un penetrante olor a licor aun sostenía con fuerza la botella ahora bacía.

Draco se interno por un pasillo que daba a lo que parecía un pequeño despacho de altos techos, estaba a punto de salir al no ver nada fuera de lo común, pero se detuvo cuando vio a unos metros a Granger, a su mujer inmóvil atada a una silla, inmóvil, tanto que creyó que estaba muerta.

Se le helo la sangre y un sabor amargo inundo su boca, a penas dueño de sus actos y como si todo eso se tratara de una pesadilla, camino con paso vacilante, temiendo confirmar sus sospechas, temiendo comprobar que había perdido lo único que había amado verdaderamente.

Los segundos eran horas eternas y cada paso era una tortura, se negaba a creer que Hermione pudiera estar muerta, pero permanecía tan quieta. Aturdido pudo ver sus manos heridas y la sangre brotando de ellas, contuvo el aliento.

La rodeo sin atreverse a moverla hasta que estuvo frente a ella, seguía sin moverse y el era incapaz de tocarla, por miedo de derrumbarse ahí mismo, pero aun bajo el aturdimiento en el que se había sumergido noto un corto pestañeo y entonces lo supo. Movido por una fuerza sobrenatural que no podía entender o explicar sonrió, su mano temblorosa libero de las cuerdas a su amada y con toda la delicadeza de la que fue capaz la arropo entre sus brazos y la levanto.

Hermione aterrada había cerrado los ojos y contenido el aliento esperando su fin, deseando que todo fuera rápido e indoloro, aferrándose a sus más hermosos recuerdos y por irónico o trillado que sueñe vio pasar por su mente en una secuencia de imágenes su vida, quizás en un intento de retener ese último instante de vida que le quedaba.

Pero contrario a lo que imagino ninguna maldición la golpeo, ningún crucio la hizo desear la muerta ante esos cientos de cuchillos invisibles que deberían estar lastimándola, no recibió los golpes llenos de saña que habría esperado por el contrario alguien la libraba de sus ataduras, alguien la levantaba como si se tratara de una pluma y la movía con sumo cuidado.

Pensó entonces que estaba soñando, que quizás con el golpe se había desmayado, que justo ahora soñaba con que estaba siendo liberada, por eso cerro con más firmeza sus parpados intentando prolongar esa sensación de seguridad que la invadía en esos brazos que le resultaban familiares.

Se dejo llevar por esa nebulosa de confusión, pero algo la devolvió a la realidad, ese olor tan familiar colándose por sus fosas nasales, ese perfume inconfundible, el calor tan familiar, esos brazos protectores cerniéndose sobra ella.

Lagrimas se derramaban de sus ojos cerrados y aun con miedo abrió poco a poco esos parpados rosados que ocultaban sus ojos amielados y cayó en cuenta que no era un sueño, que su amado Draco había ido por ella, que no la había dejado morir en manos de Andrew.

Aun temiendo que fuera un espejismo productos de sus mente estiro su mano y el dolor que sintió lo hizo todo aun mas real al moverla, pero no se detuvo, hasta que logro tocar esa piel pálida y suave de su mejilla.

Sus ojos se aguaron mas e incontenible lagrimas fluyeron empapando su rostro cuando los ojos grises encontraron los suyos y esa conexión les hizo saber que todo era real, que aun se tenía uno a otro que todos esos sueños aun podían realizarse.

-Te amo. -Le dijo con voz profunda, confesando por fin sus sentimientos, diciéndole eso que había callado por tonto o por cobarde.

Una sonrisa radiante se dibujo en los labios de Hermione y sus ojos acuosos no pararon de verter lágrimas, pero esta vez de felicidad.

-Yo también te amo. -Contesto a penas con la voz quedada y el corazón saltando de alegría.

Draco giro un poco su rostro para besar esa frágil mano posada en su mejilla, pero no detuvo sus pasos la guio fuera de esa casa, no sin antes avisarles al resto que la había encontrado y que la llevaría a San Mungo para que la revisaran.

No espero por nadie y aun sin dejar de mirarse, aun sin soltarla, manteniéndola entre sus brazos se desaparecieron en la playa.

-No volveré a dejar que te separes de mi, así tenga que amarrarte. -Susurro sobre sus labios en el mismo instante de desaparecer.


	22. Dolor y Amor

**.**

 **. .**

 **. . .**

 **-22-**

 **Dolor y Amor**

 **. . .**

La felicidad es efímera, pasajera, a veces parece más un espejismo en el desierto de la soledad que no se puede estar seguro si se es o no se es feliz.

La felicidad es prestada, dada cuenta gotas en el torrente de las preocupaciones, en el mar de la desesperanza.

La felicidad se extingue en los reproches, en las traiciones que hielan el corazón y congelan el alma en un perpetuo sufrimiento.

Hermione habia leído muchos libros, demasiados, de todo los temas y tipos posibles, eran sus favoritos los de historia y literatura, le interesaban las leyes y las artes, y secretamente, muy en secreto, amaba las novelas de amor donde se narraban historias magnificas donde se describían tan bien los sentimientos, desde el arrebatador amor que lo consume todo, como el dolor que todo lo mancha con sufrimiento.

Pero un día se dio cuenta que por mucho que pudiera imaginarse y entender todos y cada uno de los sentimientos, todo cambia cuando puedes vivir fuera de las páginas de un libro esos sentimientos en carne propia.

Mucho había leído del dolor, del sufrimiento que oprime el pecho, mas no fue hasta el momento que se encontró con Ron en la cama con otra que todo adquirió un nuevo significado, uno para el que no alcanzaban las palabras para definirlo.

Claro que sabia muy bien lo que era el dolor y el sufrimiento, pero sin duda aquel que conoció ese día fue uno distinto, uno que le había arrebatado de golpe el aliento y se había llevado con el toda esperanza, como un dementor robándole cada momento feliz para dejarla seca, sin nada real entre las manos que no fuera la aguda punzada que le hacía saber que seguía viva pero rota.

Ella sabia que el corazón era un órgano principal del aparato circulatorio, de tamaño un poco mayor del puño de su portador, que bombea la sangre para que llegue a todo el cuerpo, que es un musculo controlado situado en la cavidad torácica, dividido en cuatro cámaras o cavidades que controlan su buen funcionamiento. Que estar enamorado tiene mas que ver con la química del cerebro que con esa cosa roja y palpitante dentro de su pecho. Pero de nada le sirvió saberlo cuando abrió la puerta y se encontró que el corazón si podía romperse.

Que la decepción puede ser tanta que se convierte en un dolor intenso en el pecho, tan intenso que dificulta volver a respirar, que aturde todos los sentidos y no te permite sentir otra cosa que no sea esa punzada partiéndote en dos desde el centro de ese órgano que nada tiene que ver con el amor, pero que te paraliza.

Duele, duele tanto y de tantas maneras que todo se vuelve negro y te encoges para sostener y no caer a pedazos… y lloras… en un llanto agudo, abundante y las lagrimas arden, arden en los ojos pero también arden en la piel… arden en los recuerdos… porque mientras sientes ese dolor que de a poco te mata recuerdas, recuerdas que ese que te engaña es quien juro amarte y eso duele aun mas.

Porque sí, antes había sufrido y llorado, por amor… por decepción… por tristeza… por frustración… por rabia… pero siempre había sido ocasionado en dosis bajas, controladas, con personas que quieres y te importan, pero de las que no recibiste promesas de amor o quizás por personas que te detestan pero no son lo suficientemente importantes para preocuparte por ello.

Pero que diferente es darte cuenta que la persona que mas amas te traiciona, porque no estás preparada para algo así… porque en tu matecilla tonta piensas que quien te ama jamás te hará daño, pero no es cierto, eso también es mentira, como mentira es afirmar que el amor no se siente en el corazón, porque de que otra manera no se sentiría ese vacío que deja el desengaño.

Porque el corazón se vuelve un hoyo negro que se traga todo a su paso, todas tus esperanzas e ilusiones de una buena vida, esos sueños de envejecer a su lado, de formar una familia de tener hijos y criarlos juntos… se pierde todo en la oscuridad sin fondo que absorbe incluso la esperanza y te deja vacía, con el pecho sangrante… y te sientes mutilada, incompleta y absurda… te sientes triste y rabiosa por no haberlo visto venir.

El peso de la verdad te golpea el rostro, atontándote para negarte a admitir lo obvio… el cuerpo pesa y se desgarra mas a cada momento… todo, todo cambia a tu alrededor, y los colores son menos brillantes, las flores menos hermosas y el amor ya no es bueno, porque si lo fuera no dolería tanto.

Y después de verlo todo… después de saberlo todo… después de darte cuenta que estás viviendo una mentira y esa felicidad que creías tener no existe… sales corriendo, abrazándote a ti misma para que la sangre no brote a borbotones de tu pecho… y te pierdes en la desolada marea del sufrimiento, dejando que las olas te golpeen, que la sal de tus lagrimas se desborde y lama tus heridas para que ardan mas, para que duela mas con los recuerdos que evocas de momentos que se fueron y no regresaras.

El dolor crece y se expande haciendo que un peso se instale en la espalda y se vuelva una carga pesada… demasiado pesada, y más a cada paso…

Duele… duele tanto que cuesta respirar… que cuesta mantenerse cuerda… que la locura de la rabia hace que duela mas y que te cuestiones si alguna vez, en algún momento tuvieron algo real.

Duele… duele tanto que lloras ya sin lagrimas hasta que se hinchan tanto los ojos que arden y escosen… hasta que la garganta se desgarra de los gritos, de tantos sollozos que no puedes contener…

Y quizas lo mas absurdo de todo, lo mas in lógico, es que te dejas envolver por el dolor, por que crees que lo mereces, por que crees que si hubieras sido un poco mas inteligente hubieras notado que el amor que te tenia no era suficiente como para detenerlo y no buscar en otras lo que tu pudiste darle.

Te dejas consumir, envolverte en un fuego lento que te quema poco a poco… pero sabes, en el fondo sabes, que cuando todo termine de arder y consumirte ya no podrá dañarte mas y serás valiente para resurgir de las cenizas y continuar.

Y haces de verdugo dolor tu espada de valor y levantas el rostro, porque después de lamber tus heridas solo quedaran las cicatrices de guerra, esas que te hacen saber que sigues viva y que sigues luchando.

Sí, quizás lo que había leído Hermione no era suficiente para comprender de que se trataba el verdadero dolor, pero también es cierto que jamás como ahora se sentía viva, después de todo el dolor solo es síntoma de seguimos luchando en la fragilidad de la vida.

Después de todo la leona no solo conoció el verdadero dolor, entre sus decepciones y sus ansias de vengarse entro en un juego peligroso que le permitió vivir y no solo leer en un libro lo que debe de ser el verdadero amor.

Porque el amor tampoco es simple, es química, pero también es física cuando hace que suba la temperatura y hierva la sangre, cuando logra que las cosas cambien de estado, que las piernas sean de gelatina y el cerebro se licue para perder la razón.

Y todo se vuelve volátil, los suspiros, las mariposas en la barriga, los besos que se roban hasta convertirse en caricias atrevidas.

Granger también conoció otro tipo de amor, uno verdadero, uno que no era compatible o posible en un inicio pero que aprendió a domar su indómito sentir y hacer que dos corazones tan diferentes latieran en la misma sintonía.

Draco cumplió su promesa no dejaría ir a Hermione y con ello ambos ganaron. Los dos vivieron juntos por el resto de sus días, formaron una hermosa familia con sus 2 hijos varones con toda la genética Malfoy y perdonaron de corazón las viejas traiciones para poder vivir tranquilos sin sombras que empañaran su felicidad.

El pequeño Fred siempre tuvo un especial cariño por Draco y para el rubio ese pelirrojo fue quien término derritiendo su frio corazón para dar ese último paso que lo llevaría a ser feliz por completo.

La felicidad no existe por completo, se da a cuenta gotas y no es un lugar al que se necesite llegar. La felicidad es un camino, es una prueba de que en las adversidades hay una luz que nos ilumina es un espejismo que nos hace sonreír en cuanto lo vemos, por lo que no importa que tan real o fantástico creamos que sea.

El amor no es perfecto, muchas veces duele y nos roba toda esperanza haciendo de nosotros muñecos rotos e incompletos con huecos difíciles de rellenar… Pero el amor vale la pena vivirlo, aun si solo quedan los recuerdos, por que bien reza el dicho, "Es mejor haber amado y perdido que jamas haber amado…" Y quien sabe si un corazón roto nos traiga a la larga un amor más grande e intenso como a la leona…

FIN

. . .

. .

.

Hola a todos,

Gracias por llegar hasta el final. Nunca olviden que escribo por ustedes y para ustedes.

Besos.

Helena Grand


End file.
